Dreams Don't Lie
by KittyRiotLuvsYew053
Summary: Karin has strange dreams about a blue eyed white wolf What will Karin do when a White haired teal eyed boy comes to her school & she knows he & his friends are hiding something? HitsuKarin Rated T for language, violence, and character deaths R&R?
1. Strange Dreams & THE Perfect Day

_**This is my first bleach fanfic so i hope you like it. :) Reviews and Constructive criticism would be appreciated! **_

_***Oh! and i in anyway own bleach or any of it's characters! ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Strange Dreams & The Perfect Day of School**_**  
**_

She had the same dream almost every night. It never failed.

_She was on the soccer field. She looked around seeing it was covered in snow, and the tree seemed to be decorated by icicles hanging delicately. She would feel the goosebumps cover her skin sending chills down her spine. Karin Kurosaki looked dow and saw she was wearing the same as she did when she had this dream: a black base kimono with brilliant red design of a dragon spread across the silk cloth and in the red sash a black sheathed sword with two silver bells hanging from the red hilt. She could could distinctly remember__ the silk slid on her skin with every movement she did, and the cold snow seemed to melt a litle in between her toes of her bare feet, though she didn't feel the coldness. Her silky raven hair was loose, free to be controlled by the wind. Karin tried to get a closer look at her surroundings, but she when she tried a cold wind blew into her face.  
_

_To shield her eyes form the wind, she turned around. A pure white wolf with eyes the color of the sea and teeth as white as the snow that surrounded her was making it's way towards her. She stared at the canine, admiring it's beauty but fully aware of the damage and pain it could cause but even when she first laid eyes on the white wolf, like now, she didn't fear it in fact she felt safe with the creature._

_The teal eyed creature stood there before her "Toshi-" she would say but the wolf would bark in playfulness before she finished. Karin simply smiled as she peered into the eyes of the graceful animal and sat beside it. She looked up to it, it was huge even on all fours it was about as big as a person, and without saying a thing invited it to sit beside her._

"_Toshi" as she calls him, looked at her quizzically (if that were possible) and she swore it shrugged and laid beside her and in response she would lay her head on his stomach. She looked to Toshi and saw it as looking up at the sky, and instead of asking what it was looking as simply looked to the sky with the canine. Neither made a sound just we happy in each others presence. But the peace wouldn't last long._

_The sky Karin and Toshi gazed upon turned to a gruesome black and they were no longer on the soccer field but in an instant were in a forest. Karin would get up only to see a black panther with piercing blood red eyes and appeared to be in flames snarl and approach her and Toshi._

_The white canine beside her jumped and stood powerfully in front of Karin, and snarled at the menacing feline. The Panther would let out a roar and suddenly in the shadows of the trees that encircled them more red eyes opened revealing they were surrounded._

_Karin reached for her sword and unsheathed it, the metal of the weapon gleamed in the moonlight and the only sound were the two bells of the hilt.  
_

_She and Toshi jumped in harmony as the many panthers showed them self from the shadows. "Your gonna be ok?" she whispered, there was silence but she knew, she just knew he agreed. A different panther came from behind Karin and pounced. Karin's sharp skills could sense it and was ready for it, sending her sword into the feline's stomach. She saw from the corner of her eye Toshi going after the leader. Another one came from the shadows, there were hundreds every where. Two came from behind her, she elbowed the one making the it fly back and knock down others who might have interfered. The other bit onto her arm, but ignoring the pain she used her sword and punctured it on the stomach then shook it of of her. She only grinned and continued to tear down their defenses as the previously knocked down came back. Soon they seemed to retreated, but she saw they only made a path. Her dark onyx eyes followed said path to a figure standing tall on a tree, the moon shining behind him shading his pale face. She could make out some features... swept back hair, with a strand hanging in his face, chiseled chin, and a aura that screamed he was not one to play with. _

_Suddenly she felt a pain in her stomach, her eyes went wide. He was fast, so fast she couldn't see it when he moved towards her. Karin could feel it... the cold steel of a sword pierced her skin and slid into her through to her back. Her eyes moved from the now empty spot to the wielder of the sword behind her. She looked down, seeing the Katana appear from her stomach with her own blood on it.  
_

"_Checkmate." she could hear the man say unemotionally, but calm.  
_

"_Karin!" she would hear in a deep husky voice. She turned to see it was Toshi. Karin opened her mouth to talk but no words followed through only blood. The man twisted the sword in her, but she could barley feel the pain, like it was distant..  
_

"_Karin! Karin!" it was getting louder and filled with worry, but to Karin it sounded muffled, "KARIIIIIN!" Toshi said with a howl. And with a thud, she fell to the cold floor._

Karin jumped up, covered in sweat and panting hard. She spun her head around and realized she was in her room. She looked to the digital clock on the table at the side of her bed. She sighed as it glowed 5:27 am in red. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep Karin peeled the covered off her sweaty skin and got into the shower to wash away her dream.

"What a great way to start the first day of school" Karin said sarcastically to herself. She let the warm water hit her back as she tried to push the memory of the dream out of her head but she failed as the thought of "Toshi" as she called him. Only because that's all she heard of his name, or remembered of it... she knew his name in the dream but she always forgot it by the time she came to her senses when she woke up.

Frustrated, Karin turned off the water, wrapped her towel around herself, walked out and began to change into her stupid school uniform. In middle school and grade school she didn't have to wear uniforms but by high school they did. Karin hated skirts with burning passion, but rules were rules... no matter how much she hated them, unlike her fraternal twin sister, Yuzu.

Yuzu was awake by now and getting ready as well. She was excited to wear the uniform saying they were cute and exchanging squeals with Rukia, their brother's fiance, who visits often,_ I guess Ichi-nii tells her to come and check up on us. After he moved out he didn't come around as much._ _He's just busy, I understand... most of the time. Wouldn't hurt for him to come along and see us too ya' know.  
_

Said strawberry had moved out after a fight with their father about never being home and moved in with Rukia. Of course he was 17 and was moving out either way when he was 18, which was a month from then. That was about 2 years ago anyway. In that time he proposed to Rukia, who punched him when he asked and said yes. Karin didn't want to admit it but she secretly felt abandoned. When he was here Ichigo would leave for days never letting any of them know when he'd be back or if he was even safe. Karin would always have to comfort a crying Yuzu, and had to deal with a crazy father on her own. Karin was worried to, but never showed. She understood now he had a wife and a life now, doing Kami know what, but that doesn't mean she didn't miss him half the time. Of course she would never let him know, or anyone for that matter.

Karin looked in the mirror and brushed her long thick hair,which was mid way to her back by now, in a slightly messy but presentable ponytail. She noticed her dark, raven hair and plum eyes made her skin seem kinda pale, but struggled as she fiddled with tying her bow on her hair. Karin hated makeup but only wore eye liner only at the bottom of her eyes, but that was rarely also. She had trouble with the red bow required by her school that was under her green collar, pulled down her stupid skirt, trying to cover her legs as much as possible, and straightened her white shirt.

She jumped down stairs to see Yuzu serving scrambled eggs to her father's plate. Isshin looked up and saw Karin. _3..2..1.. _Karin counted down mentally and right one cue...

"OH MY DARLING DAUGHTER! YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL IN YOUR UNI-" but before she could finish his sentence Karin kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the floor rolling in pain.

"Oh! Outu-san are you ok?" Yuzu asked hovering over him worriedly and telling Karin to not hurt him this morning.

He, amazingly, ignored the pain and ran to the poster of their deceased mother, Masaki. "OH MASAKI OUR CHILDREN ARE GROWING UP! IF ONLY YOU WERE HERE TO SEE THEM HEAD OF TO HIGH SCHOOL ALREADY SO BEAU-" but again he was interrupted by Karin hitting him up side his head with her book bag.

"Damn dad it's too early to be annoying! Go back to sleep..." she looked to Yuzu, she had grown as well. Yuzu started looking more and more like their mother. Like karin's Yuzu's hair grew to mid-length of her back but was tied in a pony pain also. The hair clip she always wore never changed always in the same spot moving some of her light brown hair out of her eyes. Her eyes had lost some of their innocence from the past but were still beautiful either way. "Thanks for the breakfast Yuzu, but i'm going to head off early and besides I'm really not hun-" she was interrupted by her stomach growling loudly enough for Yuzu to hear. Yuzu simply looked at her with a knowing smile and handed her 2 pieces of toast with butter and jam on it. "...Thanks.." she mumbled, _Yuzu knows me too well..._ she thought with a smirk as she began to head off to her new school. "Don't be late!" Karin shook her head to how much Yuzu sounded like a mother.

Ever since their mom died Yuzu had taken her place as you could say. Cooking, cleaning and all the things Karin couldn't do. She'd try but every time she tried to cook it was burnt or ruined, or when she tried to clean she'd... well for example she broke the dishes when she cleaned them and the mop was now it two pieces... Not wanting to be any trouble Karin always locked herself in her room and listen to music, or studied. If she couldn't be help at home she sure as hell wasn't gonna be an idiot at school.

*-*-*-*-***_One Run Later_***-*-*-*-*

She looked and relized she suprizingly had time to spare and decided to walk the next few blocks. Her thoughts again lead back to the mysterious white wolf. She remembered how soft and warm his fur was and how she would peer into the eyes of it like it was a true person... she looked up and realized she was there. She stopped and stared at the school.

The buildings were a boring tan-ish white while the roof was a faded red that looked almost brown with a giant clock above the sign that hung above the main entrance. But it wasn't the building that took her interest it was the soccer field. _Try outs are Friday, they start earlier here... I can't wait._ _Hopefully I have classes with some people I know. I haven't been able to talk to any of my old friends in a long time. I know I have some classes with Yuzu but I don't know which..._ She thought as she began to walk around... She looked down at her schedule she folded to only show the subject and room number.

English...201

AP Mathematics...209

AP Science...212

PE/Soccer Athletics...A-Gym

-Lunch-

AP Literature...189

Language Arts...191

AP Social Studies...194

**(A/N: I'll explain the classes at the bottom, I don't know if they're different for you.)**

She want good in English or Language Arts so she didn't have those regular. She walked in the class, all the kids were sitting on or at their desks talking to each other. She looked around the room hoping to find a familiar face but one found her instead.

"Karin!" came a familiar voice behind her, she turned but before she could see their face she was pulled into a bone crushing hug. She didn't have to see their face to know who it was.

"Rangiku!" Karin said to the busty strawberry blonde "I'm so Glad I have you for a class"

Karin usually had more guy friends until she began to, ahem, grow, and some of her guy friends wanted to be_ boyfriends_. So she retreated and began making more friends that were girls.

"Yeah! Oh lemme see your class schedule..." Karin handed the folded paper to her friend while she compared the classes. "We have this class AP Science, Lunch, and AP Literature together!"

"Cool, Now I hope I have someone to talk to in other classes. Do you know anyone else who have the same classes we do?" Karin asked hopefully.

"Nope, not yet."

"Alright welcome to English I hope we come to an understanding and learn to love..." the teacher began but at that point Karin drifted off in thought, she picked a good seat too, in the middle by the window where the sun couldn't reach her because the tree was giving her shade and most importantly it gave a perfect view of the soccer field, _perfect place to just zone out..._ Before she knew it the ball rang to dismiss to the next class.

"Come on, our classes are near each other." Rangiku said as she stuck her new books in her book bag. Karin and Rangiku walked out she asked, "So Karin what did you do during your summer?"

Karin's mind was wondering until her question brought her back down the earth "Oh um... nothing in particular."

"Oh Karin tell me. I know your not telling me _something. _Pleaasssseeee?" She had a puppy dog face that Karin wasn't strong enough to deny but had a escape plan anyway.

"Okay fine. Well ever since spring break of last year, i..." but before she could say anymore karin retreated to her class and left Rangiku stranded in the hall way.

"Hey! Your telling me in science!" She yelled and booked it quick before the teacher could scold her for yelling. Karin sighed with relief. With Karin ahead already classes were pretty boring. In this class she silently did her assignment. By Science Rangiku forgot about about the dream because of the news buzzing the school already.

Karin was simply drawing and before she knew it she we drawing the wolf from her dream and was writing "Toshi" above it.

"Ooh, someone has a crush on one of the new kids..." Rangiku said as she sat down behind her and noticing the drawing.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's this new group of kids who moved her from America," she informed, " the one that looks like that is the youngest, the others are in higher grades, mostly seniors and juniors...A total of like 3 guys none of them are related. They know Japanese, another rumor is they used to live her long ago, and others say they saw some here during spring break of last year but didn't go to school..."

"How do you learn so much about a person without even asking him?"

"I just _heard _about it, you know office aids and such..." Rangiku said she mentally noted her self to be careful of rangiku's ways of getting info. "I saw him, he has..." Rangiku pointed to the door for Karin to turn around and look.

Karin turned and it took a lot for her not to gasp out loud. _No way, that's impossible it's just a stupid drea, but he looked like him... like the wolf... Toshi..._ Karin's thoughts were cut off when the teacher began talking. "Welcome class and please welcome Hitsugaya Toshiro, he just moved from America." he looked to Toshiro "You can have a seat up here beside Kurusaki-san." he said as he pointed to an empty seat that was right by me.

Toshiro stood exactly like the wolf, strong, brave, and even looked kinda like him, he had hair as white as the snow in her dream, and eyes the color of the ocean and just as piercing as the wolf's. "Not bad, huh?" Rangiku whispered poking Karin in the back with a pencil reminding her to stare at the board and not the new boy.

Toshiro's eyes scanned the room and stopped suddenly on Karin, they didn't leave Karin as he walked to his seat beside her, though he tried to make it unnoticeable. Karin tried to concentrate but could feel his cold blue eyes on her. Apparently he already make fan girls because she could tell they were staring her down. She couldn't take it she was about to scream at their face asking Histugaya-san what's his problem and to stop staring at her but she simply glanced quickly. She didn't want to deal with him and tried to concentrate on teh boarda and the rambling teacher but again she had to take a glance...And she did a double take, where they're eyes locked.

She tensed and at the same time he did as well, suddenly they were both startled by the bell breaking the lock between them... _That fucking scared me..._ _Thank god, soccer I need to get out some stuff. _She looked up and suddenly he was racing out the room. She packed up and ran ahead, leaving Rangiku looking with interest and a little bit confused.

She arrived at the gym, and changed silently, but she felt as though she wasn't there. Her mind was off thinking about the strange boy as she was doing her warm up laps around the soccer field. _He must be smart since he's in AP classes.. I don't even know how I got in them... I wonder about the other new ki -_but her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into someone and fell. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention." she said getting up to help the girl she ran into while jogging.

"It's ok." she said. She was very pretty, she had dark hair but Karin couldn't tell how long it wasbecause it was in a bun with parts of her hair framing her face and deep brown eyes.

"Are you ok?" Karin asked helping her up.

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm Momo Hinamori," she said with a gentle smile, cleaning the dirt from her uniform.

"Karin Kurosaki." she told her As Karin began to run steadily. They ran together for the rest of the period while Momo talked about her 2 friends.

"Alotta people say Shiro-chan is mean but he's really not, and Renji just looks scary, he actually a nice guy." she said.

"Hey, what do you have next?" Karin asked since we were going back in to change back into their normal clothes.

"Um... lunch." she answered thinking.

"Do you wanna sit with me and my friend Rangiku? I'm sure she'd like to meet you." Karin asked wanting to find someone to talk to beside Rangiku and her gossip.

"Um, sorry, but I promised my friends I was telling you about I'd with with them, I don't have him for any classes so I only see him then." she answered shyly.

"Oh okay, hopefully I have you for another class." Karin said with a truthful smile and just them the bell rung signaling for her to rush to the cafeteria to fill her grumbling stomach.

After Karin got her tray she looked around the cafeteria and spotted Rangiku waving her hands animatedly, signaling for Karin to sit with her.

Karin sat down and looked around at the other people sitting at the table. Rangiku was sitting in between Ururu and her sister Yuzu. Across from Ururu was another Busty strawberry blonde, then across from Rangiku was what looked like to be a child with bubblegum pink hair with a blush on her face and next to her across from Yuzu was an empty seat that rangiku kept flailing her arms at animatedly. Karin sweat dropped as she continued towards the table.

The energetic girl introduced her self as Yachiru Kusajishi, and the 2nd strawberry blonde as Orihime Inoue and said "Hi" The girls chatted until Rangiku became slightly distracted and nudged Karin in the arm.

"Karin,turn around on your left." Rangiku said without looking at her. Karin turned wondering if she should but looked anyway and knew what Rangiku was talking about. Karin whipped her head around and stared at her food "ugh." she groaned as Rangiku was holding back laughter. It was Toshirou with his tray looking for a place to sit.

_Of course... he HAS to freaking have lunch with me. _Rangiku slid a mirror in front of Karin, she looked at her friend who simply told her with her eyes to look at the mirror. She did and saw Toshiro, Karin was about to snap it shut when Rangiku said "Look these are the ones i told you about." Fearfully she looked in the mirror, Toshiro was talking to a red headed guy who hair was pulled up in a pony tail with tribal tattoos an d kinda reminded her of ichinii, some weird guy who seemed kinda gay, especially with those feathers on his eye, he looked older like the bald guy who looked pissed off with red marks on the side of his eyes... _is that like a new fashion in America or something? _and... Momo! _Those were the friends she was teling me about, of course she wouldn't have classes with them beside Toshiro, they're all older. _Toshiro turned his head and looked in the mirror back at her. Momo and the red haired guy turned to see what he was looking at and saw Karin and her table while the other two noticed and didn't seem to care.

_What a great fucking way to start of the new year... _ Karin thought as she closed the mirror. She then heard someone calling her name. _Things can't get any worse.._

"Karin-chan!" Momo said. "Karin-chan! Come over here!" _Spoke too soon..._

_Damn what the hell do I do? _Karin thought, thinking... _Do I ignore her? Do I go over there?_

_**Haha, I already have a cliff hanger ^^" sorry but I thought it would be a good way to start off...**_

_**Oh well in my high school AP is just advanced and language is considered an elective so English would be different then Language Arts. PE/Soccer Athletics its basically PE but most study Soccer and play it. They have that here for a lot of different sports, tennis, football, etc... ANYWAY**_

_**Thank for reading! This is my first fanfic so go easy. **_

_**Please review tell me if you like it or not Sorry it's me first time! ^^**_

_**-KittyRiotWuffYew**_


	2. Just Talk To Him

_**Hi hi :) Thank you for your encouraging reviews! Oh and I am kinda stealing the idea about powers from Twilight.. yeah yeah I know, I hate twilight but it's something not many people will be confused about and alotta people know. Thanks!**_

_**And there is a Key:**_

Normal

_Personal Thoughts_

_Shared Thoughts_

_**Oh! And I don't own bleach... can't I dream? *People in black suits look sternly* Fine, fine...**_

**Chapter 2: Just Talk To Him**

"Karin-chan! Come over here!" Momo called, tow tables down from where karin was sitting.

I turned my head around hesitantly and saw Momo with a genuine smile on her face. "Hi Momo." I said trying not to act fazed by the fact I was about to confront Toshiro. _Oh what the hell... he can't fucking control me._

"Come here." Momo said to her friend happy she got her attention finally.

Rangiku said silently without turning around, "Yeah just go up and say hi. Just talk to him." I could tell she was trying to hold in a laugh. _Note to self: Kill Rangiku..._

"Him? I'm going to talk to **Momo**." I said to the buxum ginger as i got up.

"You act like if neither of will say something" she said with an annoying giggle as I walked towards the table of three.

I arrived at the table and said hi as she introduced me to her friends.

"Karin, this is Renji Abrai..." she said gesturing towards the crimson haired guy. I couldn't help but notice the tattoos that ran across his forehead and seemed to continue on, I guessed. At first I felt slightly intimidated but then I remembered what she told me about him, and I felt my confidence come back once again. So I just smiled and said "hey"

"Hey" Renji said nodding with a grin. Karin could tell he was a cool guy, like how Momo described him._ 'Renji just looks scary, he actually a nice guy'_ She had said.

"This is Yumichika Ayasegawa..." she said. He looked at her up and down and didn't say anything but a mere hmp. _He's going to piss me off eventually... he's a pretty boy, i think he might actually be gay_ but Karin just shurgged and looked to the next guy._  
_

"This is Ikkaku Madarame..." It was baldy. I looked at his bald head, not noticing that I was staring, until eventually I saw a tick mark appear on his head. I looked at him back, not afraid of him. He simply huffed, but i looked away frist. A fist fight with a guy for no reason on the first day of school wasn't the best way to start out the year..._ 'thats more a 3rd day thing_' I joked in my head. He seemed like someone who'd love to pick a fight with any one for any reason... and win...

"And this is Toshiro Hitsugaya" she said. I suppressed rolling my eyes as he opened his mouth to say something.

"We've met..." he said coldly, and I glared at him. He mimicked my glare and we stayed there seeing which of us would back down._ OK i take back the fight on the firs day of school thing..._ I took this time to look in his crystal teal eyes. I could see anger in them, yeah that was apparent. But I kept on looking and I could see worry, fear and sadness only given by year of pain and struggle. _What could he have seen? What could make him so cold like this? _I began to wonder but I kept my glare at him.

Suddenly I could see images flashing before my eyes. They weren't clear and on pieces. Flashing in and out of visibility and focus. I could make out a girl. He hair was dark and she was crying and a boy there, but before I could get any better look at him it blurred...

Momo spoke and it broke my concentration, I almost missed that Toshiro was partly in shock and seemed to come back to reality as well, almost. Momo spoke again.

"Karin-chan? Snap out of it, helloooo?" She waved a hand in my face which made me remember the situation i was in.

"Um, yeah." I said a bit more shakily than i wanted to. I looked over to Toshiro and noticed he'd got his composure back, I attempted to get my confidence back.

"Shiro-chan, she's your friend?" Momo asked the white haired boy. There was something in her voice that had a bit of worry but something else.

"We have a lot of classes together." I said, before him. I could tell she was a good person, and didn't want to ruin that. Momo was important for some reason i didn't know. She seemed like someone I could be close with, eveb deal with Toshiro "Right?" but I couldn't restrain myself for long.._ What? I'm human..._ "Shiro-chan?" I smiled to Toshiro

He could see I wanted to stay Momo's friend, but sneered "Sure" I could see the tick mark on his head. I held back a laugh that I was getting to him... aha sweet victory.

"Anyway, Momo can I see your schedule?" I said completely ignoring him, adding even more smaller tick marks on his head. "So I can see if we have any other classes together." I asked, still ignoring the glares I got from Toshiro. Hoping to put this behind her I guess she handed me her schedule. "Look! We have Mathematics and Social Studies together" I said with a smile. "That's great! I hear that Shihōin Sensei **(A/N: Remember this)** is pretty tough but still cool..." Our conversation held on for a while and I could feel Toshiro's eyes still on me. I could also see the other guys in the table looking between Toshiro and me like if he never acted like this, which made it even better. I swear the room must have gotten colder... i even shivered. But i was distracted by his glares. They were annoying so I couldn't help but confront him, he was pissing me off for some reason.

"What's your prob-?" I was interrupted by my sister putting her hand on my shoulder holding me back. Yuzu was one of the few people who could calm me down, it's like she doesn't know the effect she has on me or anyone she meets.

"Karin, who are your friends?" she asked politely. "Oh, Yuzu," I said calming down "This is my friend Momo Hinamori" I said gesturing towards Momo, who smiled in return.

"Hi" Momo said "Um, are you one of Karin's friends?" Momo asked with a smile.

"No," Yuzu smiled "We're twins"

Soon the whole table was quiet, or just more attentive. Yuzu and I were nothing alike, of course. Her blond hair, my raven hair, her golden eyes, my dark plum ones... Even Toshiro even seemed to be surprised. Suddenly everyone snapped out of it as the bell rang signaling kids that lunch period was over. "Oh! Karin I guess I'll see you at Social Studies." Yuzu said. She turned to Toshiro and Renji "What class do you have next?" she asked "Literature" Renji said looking to Toshiro, like he was teasing him. _I think I'll learn to like Renji... _Karin thought as Toshiro gave Renji a glare that said 'Shut-the-fuck-up-or-i'll-kill-you'

"Oh! Looks like I have you guys next then," I said with a smirk as I began to walk away."Bye, Momo, Renji."

"Bye, Momo, I have you for social studies too so I'll see you then!" Yuzu said as she caught up with me. She started laughing.

"Whats so funny?" i asked looking at her like she grew an extra head.

"Your little boyfriend, Toshiro." she giggled.

I tried to hold down a blush. "He is _not_ my boyfriend!" I said as i turned to go into class.

*-*-*-*-*_**Toshiro's POV**_*-*-*-*-*

"Bye, Momo-san, I have you for social studies too so I'll see you then!" Yuzu said tagging along behind her twin sister. _That blonde can't be her twin sister... _I thought. Soon I heard Renji chuckle "What?" I asked him as we started to walk to our next class.

"Your little girlfriend" he kept on chuckling as I suppressed the blood going to my face to make a blush, "She's _not_ my girlfriend." I said as evenly as possible. I saw Momo look toward the floor that how I knew she was thinking hard. "Momo?" I must have broken her concentration because she seemed like she didn't even know she had left the cafeteria. She's been zoned off a lot lately

"Huh?" she said seeming a bit lost. I smiled a little, at her remembering before... it left as soon as it came. I never really smiled, I just stopped, right after my parents died. _All that blood... the chilling- stop... not here, it's in the past, leave it there. _Momo had always been one to make me smile, and I love her like a sister. _No, she __**is**__ my sister. _"Are you okay? You seem.. off."

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said with a small smile. "I'll see you after school" she said as she turned into her class and greeted her friend, Aeizen. There was something about that guy I just didn't like, but Momo insisted he was a nice person. Either way, I still don't trust him. She was thinking about telling him... _either if he knows or not I'll freeze his ass if he ever hurts her._

I kept on walking until Renji broke the silence "Seriously. She looked like that girl you always paint, except you know without the kimono." he smiled, a tick mark appeared on my head. I had a dream about her... more like someone who looked like her... and i always painted her. _Note to self: Make sure to lock room... and Kill Renji.  
_

"Why do you look through my stuff?" I said frustrated.

"It's interesting... but that's beside the point." he said with a smirk. I simply pushed him in our class. "Eh, your just grumpy 'cause I'm right, shorty." he said ruffling my white hair making another tick mark appear on my head.

"I'm just not freakishly tall like some people" I said through gritted teeth. He simply chuckled and hurried to a seat in the back. I walked behind him, eager to go to sleep and noticed who he decided to sit by. _Damn it Renji_I told him.

I was so glad only we could hear our thoughts when we wanted too, and not out own personal ones.

_You know you want to sit next to her. _Renji thought back

_We don't have time to be falling in love._ Ikkaku said the word love like if he was kinda disgusted.

_Aw well I think it's kinda cute_. Momo added

_I have no idea why__ you'd pick her there are so many more beautiful women here who would love you.  _Yumichika added with a chuckle

_I do not and shouldn't you guys be at least pretending to pay attention? _

It went quiet after that. We always slept through class or just sat there, it's been the same history for the past 250 years, besides a few things that were added. Hell there were a few things we knew that the governments hadn't even discovered yet. Ourselves for example...

Next to Yuzu, who was sitting in front of her twin, was Renji. I glared at my firehead friend, he simply smiled and gestured towards the empty seat, right nest to Karin. _Damn. _I looked around and saw all the kids claimed a seat, I was screwed basically.

I sat down ignoring her glare, and cursing renji in my head. Yuzu had begin conversation with renji asking him about his tattoos. Karin just sat there. It was like renji said she looked exactly like the woman from my dreams. The same long raven hair, slender figure, fiery attitude, same confidence that seemed to make me want to challenge her and maybe just bug the hell outta her for no good reason. For some reason i just wanted to stick my tounge out at her or something... _I'm not a child dammit! I'm over 150 years old. I'm not go-_

"What are you looking at _Shiro-chan_?" I hadn't noticed I was staring while i was thinking and I pretended like I didn't notice the use of my old nickname. I simply turned around and faced the board, that seemed to make her more irritated and me more amused. "Hey! Don't ignor-"

"Settle down class... Miss Kurosaki." the teacher said looking at the raven haired tomboy. She cooled down and turned her attention toward the board.

The teacher began her lecture about expectations for the year, rules of the class, etc... so I put my head down, and closed my eyes while my thoughts began to wonder, of course they went to her and what happened at lunch.

_What happened then? I was looking in her large onyx eyes. They showed anger, yup, anger. Then I saw determination, sadness, hurt then I just started seeing images, The ones I could make out are still pretty much burned in my head now. 3 kids and a man... at a river. I've seen that river before, I know I have. The man was tall, 2 little girls... raven hair and light brown hair was all could see. And the one that stood out the most, Orange spiky hair, I couldn't see their faces they were facing the river with their back towards me, they were looking down. And now that I think about it, there was someone else there, on the ground. And then what broke my thoughts... screaming. The brown haired girl, she was screaming and crying. The sound was all to familiar and I looked away from Kairn' s eyes. _

_I Felt like I was just dropped back in my body, and reality hit me with a cold smack, I noticed Karin seemed that way and it wasn't just me... what could she have seen? What could have made her this way?_

I guess i wouldn't call them visions but something like if it's happened in the past, i think that happened for real... Suddenly my seat was burning making me jump and hacing to hold back a yelp... yes a yelp _**(Toshiro's facial expression= -_-")**_ i looked toward Renji knowing it was him.

_What the fuck?_ I asked him pissed he burned my METAL seat

_I don't know i was bored and you were sleeping_ he said trying to hold in a laugh

_Ha Ha real funny. Your on guard tonight._ i told him.. Momo needed a break anyway.

_Aw damn._

_What did he do this time?_ Yumichika asked

_Tell you later. _i said as a started to get my things together_  
_

The bell rang and I gathered my things, got up and left as fast as i could leaving renji looking pissed about having to be on watch tonight.

But I just had to get the hell out of there, somewhere I needed to think, no. Don't think, just keep going. I headed the language arts hoping I would have to see her there. Unfortunately it didn't work out that way. She walked in alone, _she seems like she's alone a lot... stop. Don't think. _I couldn't help but look at her. She was looking around the room until she came on me. She visibly sighed and walked on the other side of the class room in the back. She turned to look and our eyes just locked.

Most of the class period we stayed looking at each other, just staring. I forced down the images and just on her. I noticed she turned away and started drawing. I saw why. The teacher walked to my desk, she had been calling my name for a while now apparently. "Pay attention young man, you can stare at young girls AFTER school." he scolded. There were a few snickers from the kids around me, and I noticed a few glares from some girls at Karin... _Damn fangirls. They get really annoying. _**(Just cuz we love you! Jk ;]) **

Class continued anyway and soon was over. I had Renji next and then finally I leave this hell hole.

*-*-*-*-*_**Karin's POV**_*-*-*-*-*

I ignored the stupid glares of shorty's fangirls and started to draw. Unfortunately, I could never control anything that I ever drew and usually let the pencil wonder and with each line, each shade, each touch of the pencil. I really had no idea what I was drawing, never did until I was done. And when I saw the finished art work, I could feel the blush on my face and angrily crumpled it up and threw it to the trash bin as I walked out after class was over.

I mad my way to her locker dumping books in it and ran off to my Social Studies, but not until I headed back to the class and picked the crumpled paper form the trash. **(A/N: 0o0 karin's a trash digger! jk :b)** It was the only thing in there so I grabbed it fast and took off.. I un-crumpled the paper and looked at it again. I didn't know why I decided to keep it...

It was Toshiro. His scowl, his cold eyes, that one piece of hair that always appeared on his face. I sighed, folded it and stuck it in my back pocket. _Why am I keeping this damn thing? It's... him. Ugh._ I walked in and saw Yuzu talking with Momo and Rangiku.

Class went on and the we just talked. "Where did you move from Momo?"

"Oh, I was in America but I'm originally from Shinkjuku. Me, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Shiro."

"Oh! So are you guys cousins or related?" Rangiku asked. Momo seemed to tense up a bit and I realized we went into a touchy subject.

"No. We're family friends.." Momo said trailing off in thought. I saw this was touchy subject so I changed the subject.

"Are you going into any sports or any clubs?" I asked. Momo seemed relieved to change the subject. The conversation went back to normal things until the bell rang as I practically jumped out the window, hell i did! i jumped from the tree and climbed down.

Momo did after she saw me. i told her to be careful, i had a weird feeling, and it was confirmed as Momo began to fall from the tree. She came down hands first but ended up landing on her feet. She seemed to slow down and i swore i felt a wind come before she fell. No one else seemed to notice and i didn't mention it, though it still nagged me.

I walked along with Unharmed Momo while Yuzu was talking to rangiku about cooking. "Yeah, maybe you should come over sometime, Momo, Yuzu has the BEST cooking." I said complimenting my twin sister.

"I hope so, sounds delicious."

"yeah i love your chocolate muffins!" Rangiku added. She waved us good bye as her point to leave came.

"Where do you live? Maybe you can walk with us."

"Oh by the park... I forgot what it's called but it has a river running through it and it's really nice" I knew exactly where she was talking about, it was that place where my mother died...

"Yeah! We live by there right Karin?" Yuzu asked putting a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. I noticed Momo perked up and turned behind her suddenly...

"Yeah" I said. I followed her eyes and _oh joy..._Toshiro was walking along with Renji. Next to the tall teenager he seemed even shorter which made me have to hold back a laugh

"Toshiro! Renji!" Momo exclaimed. I simply put my head phones in my ear and asked Yuzu what she was thinking of making and if she needed anything. We all walked together in awkward silence after the 2 groups made one. We came to the turn where everyone went their separate ways and headed home.

"MY WONDERFUL DAUGHTERS HOW WAS SCHOOL? I BET YOU MADE A BOYFRIE-" and once again he was brought down by another one of Karin's kicks to the head.

"Baka! Will you quit acting like a preschooler?"

"Karin, please don't hurt, Dad!" Yuzu said as she ran over to him. I simply climbed the stairs up to my room. I was listening to Papercut by Linkin Park. I was feeling too crammed in my room so I decided to take off to the park. I didn't want Yuzu or my father bugging me about where I was going so I went out the window.

I crawled out jumping to the tree just outside my window and climbed down from there.

I walked to the park and sat on the grass watching the river. The same river. "Has it really been that long mom?" she said looking in the water, she hadn't "talked" with her mom in a long time "Watch over Ichigo, I know he's an idiot but still... Yuzu is fine as you can tell. Something tells me she likes Jinta... Today was the first day of high school and I met a really nice girl there. Momo Hinaromi. She seems nice but like if she's been through a lot, I also met a few other boys she lives with (not like that). One is Renji Abari... he's really nice and has really interesting tattoos along his forehead and neck. Another is... Toshiro Hitsugaya. He's mean and just plain cold, but I don't care about that. What made him that way is what I wonder. Watch over him too, mom. Toshiro Hitsugaya.."

"Yeah?" a cold voice said. _Damn... did he hear me? _

_**Mwajaja cliff hanger XD If you push the magic button at the bottom that says "Review This Story" another chapter magically appears! 0.o scary but true! **_

_**-KittyRiotLuvsYew053**_


	3. Broken Memories & Guilty Consciences

_**Hi Hi again! Sorry some people don't like cliff hangers but... oh wellz! Oh and sorry for the late update I was outta town visiting family and no internet over there.**_

_**Oh and Thanks to the people who reviewed Soul-Searcher16, Ziya Hitsugaya, Redmoon25, Tichtich2, Shinku no tamashi, Keroneko,**_

_**mary-loki, I-Kill-You-For-Yoai, Turtle-chan in Blue, Meggie-moo s, Somerandomperson053, and WildTiger777!**_

_**And I don't own bleach! (TT-TT) **_

_**OH AND I RE-EDITED THE LAST CHAPTERS ADDING A FEW MORE THINGS! You should re-read those but the cliff hanger from the last one is still continued I'll explain more at the bottom :)  
**_

**Chapter 3: Broken Memories & Guilty Consciences **

_**I feel bad kinda about writing this :(**_

Normal POV

It was quiet for what seemed like forever "Yeah? What did you want? You said my name." she turned around and was thankful the night covered her blush. It was him alright. She had just spoke her thoughts out loud and he heard... hopefully not all...

She couldn't think of anything to say. What _could _she say? So she walked right passed him. "Hey! Wha-" but he was interrupted, he had tried to grab her wrist but grabbed her hand instead and he just froze. The pictures of the past... they came back. And they were clearer.

_A woman, she was walking in the rain by the park. Little children around her playing as they walked along the street. _

"_Mommy! I wanna hold the umbrella! Please?" a small strawberry asked._

"_No I wanna!" said a very persistent little dark haired girl_

"_No Karin it's my turn!" yelled the boy_

"_Nu-uh! Mine, Ichi-nii!" _

"_Hey... it's Yuzuss turn." the woman gently took the umbrella from the 2 arguing children and handed it to a light haired girl in a summer dress. _

"_Yay! Thank you Mommy" she responded. The other 2 children grumbled but forgot about it as they came onto a puddle. The rain began to come down harder and the mother urged the children to hurry home. _

"_Come on you guys we have to go."_

"_We don't wanna!" Karin and Yuzu said together. _

"_Come on Karin, Yuzu, I wanna go home!" Ichigo said_

"_You're just saying that cuz mom said for you too!:" Karin yelled._

"_Did not!"_

"_Alright come on, there's hot chocolate waiting for us at home. Lets go." The twins began to walk to their mom, until Karin saw something on the other side of the river. It looked like a boy "Hey you!" the boy didn't look up. "Hey!" Karin ran up the boy and realized it wasn't a boy it was a man. _

"_Karin don't!" the mother screamed and ran to her child. The man grabbed Karin, turned and ran. "KARIN!" the woman screamed. The man ran fast and The woman chased. "Ichigo! Take Yuzu home!" she said as she sped off. The man holding Karin stopped at the bridge. _

"_Your beautiful, Karin" the man said in a sick rough voice. She'd seen this man before. He would always be at the park. Sitting there watching Karin and Yuzu play. He offered her things before but she always turned him down and ran to her mother. Her mom stopped taking her to that park and she didn't see the man again._

_The man reached and touched her cheek but Karin bit his finger. "Ouch! You little bitch!" the man said as he slapped her, and she was out cold. The man's hands began to roam under Karin's dress, touching her. _

"_Get off of her!" the woman screamed. The man set Karin on the ground roughly "You! You took her away from me!" the man said crazed. The man pushed the mother toward the railing, "I'm going to go and get Yuzu now, there's nothing you can do, they are mine!"With that the man pushed the woman over the railing sending her to the water rushing below._

_The man didn't notice but Karin had waken up by now and saw her mother fall. The man looked over the railing cursing at the woman. Karin ran towards him and pushed him sending him down as well. She went down the bridge and saw her mother in the water. She was face down hanging on to a broken log. _

"_Mommy!" Karin screamed the water turned her mother's face towards Karin, The same log she was holding on to was one she crashed on. When the mother fell she hit the log, causing her to die on impact. The woman's face was covered in blood and the image of her soulless eyes looking straight at Karin, with blood steamed down her face was burned in her head forever._

_She heard someone behind her and turned scared it was the man back again but instead it was her father. She ran to her dad and told him everything. _

Toshiro stood there frozen as he snapped back to life. Their hands were still connected but Karin was on her knees, her hair covering his face. _Why do i feel so lied too? What was that? I thought those were my memories but..._ it had started to lightly drizzle, making her tears less visible. Even in the rain he could still see her tear stained face. But then...

_Crap I let my guard down! _Toshiro said in his head. Karin suddenly jerked. She felt strange pull telling her to run, take her as far away as her legs could carry her, and not look back, like hell she was going to do that.

She looked up and in the darkness she could see two eyes in the darkness with murmurs of growling. Karin remembered her dream, she expected more eyes to open in the darkness but none showed. Karin looked towards Toshiro. He seemed surprised but prepared, then his eyes went to Karin. They were filled with worry, and maybe a little... regret? "I'm sorry." he whispered to her. Before she could ask him Toshiro had hit her on the back, causing her to start to black out.

She fought the urge to slip into the blackness, she wanted to warn Toshiro about the creature. Her vision was blurring she could make out a black figure on all fours, she cold hear a growl but more husky... like dog. Then a white figure lunged at the other, leaving the sound of a piercing screech of pain.

"Toshiro!" she screamed as she shot up from her bed. She looked around and realized she was in her room. She turned to the clock, it was only 10 pm. _What the hell happened?Was it a dream? NO. It couldn't have been it was too real. I snuck out last night, went to the park, I was speaking my thoughts, stupidly, out loud when..._

"Kairn!" She heard Yuzu say, "Are you ok? Hows your head? Do you remember what happened? You fell from the window. We found you outside on the bushes. You hit your heard pretty hard and-"

"MY DARLING DAUGHTER! THANK HEAVENS YOUR-" Karin may have been hit, but she still had the energy to stop that annoyance known as her father.

"Dad, not..." Karin stopped as she felt her head throb violently.

"Karin, get some rest, ok?" Yuzu said in a comforting tone. Unable to make the throbbing stop she simply nodded and lied back down on her bed. Their father and Yuzu left, leaving karin alone.

Karin couldn't sleep, with every throb she could hear something... voices maybe? _I just need to clear my head..._ and as she did the voices just got clearer. They sounded like more than one person, and she even recognized them. She focused a little more and could make out part of their words...

_Why were.....the park?_said the voice

_Went....her....Captain?_She'd heard these voices she know she has...

_How is... alright?_ This one sounded like a girl...

_...fine... with me.....danger..._This one bugged the crap out of her but he seemed to be hurt.

…_.saved....happy... alive...got...._It was the girl again...

She couldn't understand what they were saying but she could tell they were about her... _Oh great Karin your going crazy..._ she thought before she blacked out once again on her bed of pure exhaustion.

*-*-*-*-*_**Toshiro's POV**_*-*-*-*-*

I couldn't open my eyes they were squeezed tight when the pain hit me. _Damn..._ I opened them to see Momo's worried motherly expression she wore too well by now. "Shiro-chan, be careful." he looked closer and saw blood on her cheek, she straightened up and then he realized it wasn't her's. His memories flooded back into his head.

Karin talking to herself, he saw those.. memories? Then that's when they came. There were 5 of them, but why were they after Karin? The only reason I went by there was because he sensed them near by going to the river, where he found Karin. Wait, Karin...

He looked around but Momo had his answer "She's fine. She's over there under the tree, she didn't get hurt badly only a few scrapes and bruises." he softened a bit but his blank expression soon took over once more.

"She'll be fine, I don't think she saw you change." Renji said as he held her bridal style. "I can smell where she lives but it's getting fainter with the rain."

"Just lay her in her room and go in through her window. Her family doesn't even know that she's gone, they would've come looking by now." he turned towards Ikakku, patrol around and make sure there aren't anymore we can't sense."

"Right" Ikkaku was running towards the forest he jumped and transformed into a dark red wolf and continued to run on all fours.

Renji did the same in the opposite direction except he was reddish brown, Momo was dark brown, Yumichika was pitch black and I was, shocker, white. I guess it went with which element we controlled.

I was more water and ice, Renji was able to control fire and heat, Yumichika's was sky and wind, while Ikkaku was earth. Momo strangely could control all and do more mind things. She could move things and was able to feel emotions of people around her if she tried hard enough. Urahara, who found, clothed, trained and sheltered us, told them she was another element. A rare one called "spirit". A perfect reason we had to protect her, the Hyous wanted her powers. they wanted all of ours actually, but her's the most.

"I'll go with Ikkaku, that big oaf loves to show off, might get caught." Yumichika said as he followed behind his friend.

I got up and saw my injuries were better, so I nodded to Momo and we took off. On our own, we got to the house. I told Momo about the (1)Hyous, but luckily not any (2)Kurohyou. Hyous were giant felines that has hated our kind for centuries. They were once normal hunters but their hatred grew more than those of normal hunters and joined with Pansaas, normal panthers that were trained for combat. Hyous were giant and could, like werewolves, transform from human to their animal counterpart. Kurohyous were the head of each pack and were always black. Of course the Hunters exiled them, hating all creatures who "weren't meant to be on earth" They always protected humans because we can't control our own strength and power. We've all killed people before, either on accident or on purpose, and some of them were the ones we loved over the years.

_But why were the Kuroyou after Karin? Maybe they were just after the pack, it wouldn't be the first time they harmed someone else to get to us. I have to stay away from her, it's the only way to keep her safe. I don't think she saw me transform, but that dream is nagging me..._

_Why were you even at the park?_ Ikkaku said out of nowhere.

_Went to see her, your lover right captain? _Yumichika teased.

_How is she is she gonna be alright? _Momo asked no one in particular but hoping for an answer

_She's fine now_ Renji comforted.

_When ever she's with me she'll be in danger_ Toshiro said evenly

_You saved her, be happy she's alive and we got there before more came._ Momo told him.

_Come back you guys, I think it's pretty safe now._Toshiro said. After that everyone went silent. He could tell they went into their own thoughts, and he did as well.

_Karin... something tells me they didn't even know we knew each other. If that was true then why-_but he stopped.

_Oh great karin your going crazy..._

_Was that Karin? No... it couldn't be. She would have hear us, no but thats only if she was one too. Which is impossible. She doesn't smell like it..._

_Did you guys hear that?_Toshiro asked to everyone.

_Hear What? _came their replies.

_Nothing, never mind._

With that Toshiro couldn't keep his mind off the raven haired Kurosaki. And of course he had the dream again. He didn't remember all of it he never did, but some he did. And they were always the part that Karin died.

_Toshiro was running. Yes it always started with him running and he could never remember why. All he knew is that he had to get there before some else did. Then he came to a stop. The girl. He couldn't remember her name at the time. She would turn around and even if he wanted to say anything he couldn't. He'd be speechless every time. She would be in a black base kimono with a crimson red dragon design across with a red sash and a katana with 2 bells hanging from the handle and she'd be bare foot. After seeing her features he woulds try to see her face but the wind would pick up and he would squint and could never tell who it was.  
_

_ She wasn't scared for some reason "Toshi-" she almost said his name because i'd try to say her name but it only came out as a bark, making him remember he was transformed. But she smiled anyway like if she understand,and laid down on the snow. She invited him to sit with her, he shrugged and lay beside her and lay her head on his stomach. They didn't do anything, and they didn't need to. They were happy in each others presence. But he still couldn't see her face and just as he was about to see over her shoulder the peace ended.  
_

_No matter how much he wanted it to, it never lasted long._

_The sky turned a horrible black and the soccer field seemed to dissolve and it became a forest. The girl got up as a black panther with blood red eyes and seemed to be in flames. Toshiro would run in between them. He looked around and saw they were surrounded._

_He saw the girl unsheathe her sword and be in a fighting stance and as the two bells rang we began. "Your gonna be okay" she would ask, he didn't say anything but she nodded. He saw on go behind her but saw her take care of it. She could take care of herself. He spotted some of the stronger ones and went for them, having to go through a few weaker ones who got in the way. She seemed to finish off the weaker ones first, he wasn't fast enough..._

_The first thing he saw was blood. Always her blood and it pained him every time. He turned and could see her eyes filled with pain wide open as his sword pierced her stomach. "Checkmate."_

"_NO!" he screamed. He has his voice back, but he didn't care, he needed to get to Karin. Then she would turn to him and open and close her mouth but instead of words blood followed through._

"_Get up! You can't die!" he would howl. The man would take the sword out of Karin and she would fall to the snowy floor. _

_Toshiro was furious. He clawed away from the panthers he was already fighting and jumped to the man screaming. "AIZEN!" But before he could law a claw on him, that bastard would smirk and disappear into the night._

_Toshiro looked around and went to the lifeless body. She was facing the other way, he didn't want to see her face, showing the pain she felt as her blood continued to stain the pure white snow, and emotionless. He stared at her, and simply laid down beside her, her blood He did it. He killed what little family he had.  
_

_**Sorry it took SO long to publish! Busy weekend! **_

_**OH and turns out mine and Misteree Gurl's Story: **Anathema _**(you should read by the way it's a good story) had some similarities so i went back and changed a few things. we got our ideas from some of the same books and stuff but our stories are going in difference directions. (we made sure) so i just hinted more to the differences in our story****but i will go back and refer to the things i changed so try and read them.**

**Oh and it depends on when you read the story so if you already read about Toshiro getting his butt burned then your fine! dnt worry!**

**Thanks and sorry for the incontinence! my next chapter will be up soon!  
**

**-Kitty  
**


	4. Game of Baseball & Eavesdropping

_**Hey another chapter is up! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! I just wanna keep on writing and writing :) don't really have anything to say but ITS ALMOST SUMMER! That means more time to write.**_

_**Oh and I don't own bleach (if I did I'd make Toshiro and Karin be together XD)**_

_**Chapter 4: Game of Baseball & Eavesdropping  
**_

Karin opened her eyes seeing the normal white ceiling of her bed room. She tried to get up feeling a bit sore and remembered the night before. She had the dream... again. _Damn... these dreams are going to drive me on top of that how the hell did I get home. I was at the park with Toshiro when those cat things came... they looked like the ones from my dreams which is freaking impossible. That damn shorty knew what was going on, he made me black out the lil-_

"Karin, are you ok?" she heard Yuzu ask as she came into her room, "You don't have to go to school if you don't want to."

Karin finally spoke up "No, I'm fine Yuzu." she saw her sister look unsure. "I promise. Besides the try-outs are in a few days." she said in a sleepy smile.

Yuzu simply rolled her eyes. "Your thinking of soccer when your hurt, yeah, your fine." she said as she returned the smile. "Ok well come down so you can at least eat before you leave" she said as she walked down stairs.

Karin got up and got ready, putting on her uniform, cursing the damned skirt, but happy it was faster to put on.

She jumped down stairs as she thought _I'll ask Toshiro about it today, and TRY not to piss him off to bad... he did save me I guess._ Karin wasn't exactly happy about being a 'damsel in distress' and was sure as hell she wasn't going to let it happen again. She wanted to take fighting classes, and she knew just where to get them. Uraharas! He had trained Ichigo to fight, after that he was stronger and faster and didn't come home beat up anymore.

Karin scarfed down her breakfast telling her sister she was going to go somewhere before school. "Ok just don't be late, Karin."

"I won't!" Karin said as she ran off toward Urahra's shop. She didn't tell Yuzu because she didn't want her to worry, or wonder why she's want to be able to defend herself.

She arrived at the shop and saw Jinta bullying Ururu about sweeping up before they left for school. Karin sighed and thought _Some things never change..._

She went up to the red head and hit him over the head with her book bag. "Damn, Jinta! Leave her alone!"

"Karin!" Ururu said while Jinta was getting off the floor.

"Damn! What do you have in there a dictionary?" Jinta yelled.

"No I have 2." Karin said with a smirk. **(Can anyone tell me where that's from? XD)**

"What are you doing here anyway?" he said.

"Oh can Urahara give me fighting lessons? You guys know how to fight professionally I know he taught you guys so..."

"I don't know Karin-chan," Ururu said. "You have to ask him, and knowing him he'll want a good reason."

"She probably need it for all those people who beat her up." Jinta added and he was again hit over the head with Karin's book bag with 2 dictionaries.

"Karin, your Nii-san is inside." Ururu informed.

"Really? About what?" s he questioned

"I don't know.."

"Yeah, but what ever it was, strawberry in there was in some mood." Jinta said rubbing the new bump on his head.

"Come on Jinta we have to get to school"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jinta said. To avoid getting in the middle of another squabble she said something.

"Oh well I might as well get inside and talk to Urahara before I'm late to school. I'll see you guys at lunch I guess, Bye!" she said as she walked in and they left toward the school.

"Tell Yuzu I said hi!" Jinta said as he ran to school. Karin simply waved in a whatever fashion and continued to proceed into the shop.

Karin was about to walk in when she heard apart of their conversation.

"Damn, they keep attracting the Hyous and pretty soon the Hunter are going to come. Tell them they need to keep a low profile!" she heard Ichi-nii say.

"They will follow them where ever they go." She heard a calm voice she knew as Yaharas say. "They have the Elemental Otaku, which means they have to be safe. You don't want the Hyous to have that do you?" By the sound of his voice it sounded like he was grinning and the fact of her brother's silence meant he was right.

But what they hell are they talking about? What are the Hyous, and who's "they" and what the hell is Elemental Otaku? They sound insane, aren't those things like Fire, Water, Earth, and Air?

"You can come in." she head him say. She kept herself from jumping as he called her. _Well so much for being sneaky..._ Karin thought. She opened the door and faced her brother.

"Karin? What are you doing here?" he asked. He must of realized she heard because he opened his mouth to say something but Urahara interrupted.

"She wants fighting lessons." Urahara stated as he looked towards her "Don't you?" Karin simply nodded as Ichigo started protesting.

"No, no way Urahara. Your not bringing her in this."

"Ichi-nii, it's my choice! I'm going to have these lessons weather you want me to or not! I don't have to listen to you!"

"Why the hell would you want them anyway, huh?"

"Because she's _already _attacked, right?" Urahara said looking to Karin. Karin stiffened a bit and nodded.

"Come after school, we'll explain then, your going to be late." he interrupted with a smirk on his face. Karin looked to her watch. "OH DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!" she said as she raced out of the shop. "I'll be here!" she yelled as she left.

"Are you going to tell her _everything_?" Ichigo questioned the man.

"Something tells me she already knows." he said as he sipped his tea.

_*****One Run Later*****_

_Almost there, almost there. YES!_ She thought as she got into the doors of the school, but hung her head as the bell rang. _Damn, my class is on the 2__nd__ floor..._

"So nice of you to join us, Kurosaki-san." The teacher said as Karin walked in a few minutes late.  
"Do you have a late pass?" Karin simply shook her head as she made her way to her desk where Yuzu had a worried look on her face. "Since it's the begging of the year I'll let it slide, but don't make it a habit." she scolded.

She sat at her new seat by Yuzu, Toshiro and a tired looking Renji. _Looks like he pulled an all nighter..._

"You missed partnering for your new English book assignment, we drew papers and the only person left is Hitsugaya-san"

_Just my damn luck..._Karin thought. _Wait I can ask him about last night._ She looked to her new partner and saw he was busy with something. She looked a little closer and saw he was drawing, and tried to see what he was drawing. It looked like a dragon, but that dragon seemed to familiar, she's seen it some where before... but where?

"This year we are starting off with Poetry. You and your partner will be creating a book with both you and your partner's poems, and illustrations. If they are drawn that is extra points, but no stick figures. There must be at least 10 poems from each of you and an analysis of a poem you both pick. You must also make your own book cover., I will give you an example tomorrow. It will be due by the end of the *Six Weeks, you will be given the opportunity to work on it here in class but most of it will be on your own time. Any questions?" She teacher informed. Karin wrote all this down, knowing Toshiro wouldn't be paying attention, she never did when she was drawing. She figures maybe he was the same.

She kept on talking about the types of poems there was and how we needed more that one. At that time Yuzu started asking karin where she was.

"I went to Urahara's." She noticed Toshiro and Renji freeze for a second then relax "I saw Ichi-nii there and lost track of time. Oh and Jinta says hi." Karin said.

"Oh! Hows Ichi-nii?" Karin kept on talking to Yuzu while the teacher passed out some practice poetry worksheet and left them alone to work. She made sure not to mention anything and made up a conversation with her brother, giving hints every once in a while.

The teacher passed out some worksheet after explaining them and sat at his desk letting the class work on their work. Karin finished her work fairly fast _Damn smart ass shorty..._she thought as Toshiro quickly wrote his answers and kept on drawing. _He hasn't even looked up. _She looked over his shoulder and saw the pictures he was drawing. It was a dragon, spread across the whole paper in a graceful fashion. _Where have I seen that before? I know I've seen it some where.... but I can't remember where._ Suddenly the bell rang and she quickly started to get her things together, not wanting to be late to class. As she began to walk out she picked up a paper from the floor thinking it was her's. It was the drawing she saw Toshiro drawing.

_I remember where this is from! This is the print on the Kimono I wear in my dream. How the hell would he know what it looked like?_ She tucked the picture away in the binder and ran to Math.

"Hey Momo." Karin said as she walked into math.

"Hi Karin." She saw the picture in on top of Karin's math binder. "Oh wow, did you draw that?"

"No, I found it on the floor. Have you eve seen this before? Like in an ad or something?"

"Nope not that I remember." she said with a smile, something was telling me she was holding something back but didn't want to push it. Something about Momo she liked... The rest of the class they talked, but in the back of Karin's mind she was thinking about Urahara's after school. Why the hell was Toshiro acting so weird when she mentioned Urahara's? She'd find out after school, but damn.. it was barley 2nd period.

In Science she walked in and saw Rangiku talking to Orihime, _I never noticed Orihime here... oh well. _She talked to the 2 girls for a while after the teacher finished giving out quick worksheet to keep up busy and rem embed the drawing. She stood in front of where Toshiro was sitting, reading. "Toshiro." no answer. "Toshiro." still no answer _Short snowflake! Pay attention BAKA!_ She saw him tense a bit. She hoped she didn't say that out loud but got a cat like grin on her face, _Something for those stupid fan girls glaring at me..._ "Oh Shiro-chan.." she said in a sing song voice. The fan girls watching her every move really wanted to kill her but hell it was worth it, those faces? Priceless. "What Kurosaki? And stop calling me that." he said in a pissed tone, still not looking up. She was happy for that, she wasn't in t he mood for one of those weird pictures. Those things were creeping her out.

"Your drawing" she said placing it on his desk. "You left it in the last class, where did you get the deign from?" She asked.

_She....you there._ She heard once again. "Did you say something, Renji?" she asked him unconsciously. She noted she slight shock in his face as he said "Um.. no." She looked back to Toshiro who was looking up at her.

"Will you quit that?" she burst, gaining the attention of the class, and a stern look from the teacher.

He grabbed his things and the bell rang, but she wasn't moving until she got an answer.

"It's none of your business." He said coldly as he jumped over a desk and went the other way. Did the temperature just drop? She didn't give a damn. Karin was really getting pissed off about his arrogant attitude."You know wha-"

"Karin! Come on, your going to be late." Yuzu said, stopping her twin sister. She sighed as she quickly grabbed her things and left. _I swear he's going to piss me off to the point not even Yuzu is going to stop me from telling him off. _Yuzu always told Karin she never wanted her to get into fights. Mostly because Ichigo would some times come home pretty bad saying he was jumped. She personally thought it was something else, but Yuzu did want Karin come home like that. It scared her to tear, tears Karin didn't want her shedding over her, or anything. Karin promised her mom she'd protect Yuzu, and didn't let any tears stain her face.

* * *

Toshiro walked out of the class room thoughts rushing in his head, he saw Renji catch up behind him. "Did I say that out loud or did she just hear our thoughts?"

"She defiantly heard it, but considering that she asked means it's either faint or she didn't hear all of it. I heard her thoughts too, but they were low."

"What were they?" Renji noticed the tick mark on his head, and after he laughed. "Ok, before you make me be on guard again tonight, changing the subject." as he sweat dropped, "How can she hear us? She's not.." he lowed his voice, "one of us, right?"

"No, she doesn't have the scent of one and one of us would have noticed if she was."

"Yeah, but she was talking about Urahara, remember?" Renji said.

"Yeah, and we know for sure it was him, she mentioned Jinta, that red head that works there."

"Uh huh." The Renji got a smile on his face. "She mentioned seeing the dragon on the kimono before."

Toshiro's tick mark appeared once again.

"Stop snooping through my stuff! AND that doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Never said it had to." he said as Toshiro turned to go into his class as Renji kept walking to head to he gym.

* * *

Karin met up with Momo doing the warm ups and the jog around the track. AS she ran around she noticed the baseball part of the field was, saw the weight lifting part next to it in the middle, and on the other side the tennis courts. And all around them was free space where the track kids would practice long distance running. Distracted, Karin hit her face hard on the gravel as Yachiru jumped on karin's back. "Rin-chan! I didn't know I had you for a class!" said the bubble gum haired girl.

"Yachiro can you get off me now?" she said as she stumbled to get up with the girl still clinging on her back.

"Haha your funny Rin-chan! Who's your friend?" she asked gesturing to Momo who was kinda shocked about the hyper active girl. "Oh, wait! Your one of snowflakes, and baldy's friends!" Momo laughed at Ikkaku's nickname. Karin laugh mostly because of Toshiro's nickname, it was the same one she gave him.. besides the shorty part of course.

"Yachiru! Come back already!" she heard Renji yell. It was easy to see Renji from across the field in another class, doing their own warm ups. Yachiru called back, said goodbye and sped off. She ran to Coach Zaraki and jumped on his back. That coach scared the crap out of Karin and Momo. Yachiru had mentioned that he was her uncle or something, but she also heard from Rangiku that her Dad left and her mom died when she was in 1st grade. She lived with him now.

Momo and Karin talked about being in the soccer team and trying out tomorrow. As they waited to do drills she could hear the coach talking to the class telling them to hurry and etc...

"Soccer is perhaps the most demanding of all sports! Few sports are played on as large a playing field, lasting as long and without regular rest periods. It consists of.." But she stopped listening as her eyes drifted to the baseball gmae. She nudges Momo on her arm and crooked her neck in Renji's direction. They were up next.

It was 'baldy' as Yachiru called him, Renji, and Yachiru herself all playing. Yachiru was up to bat. She stuck her tounge out at guys who were on the out feild saying to get closer, as the coach winded up and pitched "Damn..." Karin said as Yachiru hit the ball across the field. She skipped around all the bases and finlly home blowing raspberry at the kids at each base.

Karin quickly did her drill so she could continue to see them game. Up next was Ikkaku. He had a grin as she took his position, again the coach pitched and CRACK. That echoed through out the field making all eyes on that game. It went flying through the air to the tennis courts on the other side of the simply walked around the bases and made it home and gave renji a high five. It was renji's turn (Using a different ball of course) he did the same as Ikkaku with another loud CRACK and maybe even a little farther. Karin turned to Momo to staring at the two guys. Not in awe but in sternness and slight anger. She looked back and saw Ikkaku and Renji looking back at Momo, seeming like they were getting a yelling from their Mom. Karin's head started to hurt.

_YOU GUYS! What the hell were you thinking? Everybody saw that!_ She heard a female voice, she was getting too used to, yell.

_Crap what....do... time?_ She heard a male voice say.

_They were playing baseball and hit it across the whole field for everyone to see!_

_You...idiots!_ A different male voice said _Both.....guys...duty..tomorrow....after that._ He continued.

Momo turned around and huffed and saw Karin clutching her head. "Are you ok Karin-chan?" Momo said.

"Um... yeah.. fine. I kinda hit my head pretty hard last night and i guess it's catching up to me."

"Oh really what happened?" Momo said in a surprised voice that was barley noticeable to be fake.

"Stupid me fell from the window, my parents found me outside my window knocked out." Momo's eyes went wide.

"Nani?" Momo said, _ That wasn't fake..._ "Oh, um, are you ok? Why did you come to school?"

"Ehh, i'm fine." Karin responded with a nervous chuckle.

Gym ended and they went inside to change. Karin took a while since he mind was gone thinking about those strange voice. The bell rang and she told Momo to go on without her realized she rushed when she was done changing before everyone else. She tied her shoe and was about to open the door when she heard Momo's voice.

"-outside of her house on the ground! We told you lay her down on her bed!" she scolded silently.

"Look," Ikkaku spoke "her brother was coming in and we hadn't gotten her all the way inside, it was more explainable then her just being on her bed anyway!"

"Come on! Lets get to lunch already i'm starving" Renji complained. Momo sighed and walked off with her friends. Leaving the eavesdropping Karin in her thoughts.

**_All Hail the Magic Button! Some one remembered and left a comment reminding me about it and look! Another chapter! xD So did you like it? and i think i'm obsessed with cliff hangers! Will i ever find a cure? Find out next time! xP_**

_**Oh and can anyone name the anime where i got "What do you have in there a dictionary?" "No i have 2" from? Extra fast answer means extra fast Chapter!**_

_**-Kitty  
**_


	5. Jealousy and Going Stalker

_**Hoorah! Witty Tennis Girl was the first one to guess it right! "it's from fruits basket where yuki hits Shigure with his schoolbag after shigure hits on Tohru" So i gave her a few quesions that changed the story up a bit and actually i like it! xD Thanks Witty Tennis Girl!  
**_

_**So as I promised another chapter!**_

_**Oh and I don't own bleach (T-T) and i also don't own fruits basket! (Surprise)  
**_

**Chapter 5: Jealousy and Going Stalker  
**

Karin picked at her, technically edible, food thinking over what Momo and her friends were talking about.

"Karin" Rangiku nudged her "Karin!"

"Huh? What?" Karin said as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"I said are you going to Toshiro's?" she asked with a sly smile

"Why would I?" she asked with a confused look

"Duh, the English project." Rangiku was right, they hadn't talked about it but it didn't really concern her. It could be a way to get tot eh bottom of what they're up to, but it;s easier said then done. She needed to be nicer to Toshiro so he'll invite her, and no way was he going to her house.

"Nah, besides it's not like I care." she said, some truth in her words, "I would rather do the project on my own as long as he gives me him drawings and and poems, I'm fine." Rangiku pouted.

"Boo, your no fun," _No gossip for you today Rangiku..._'

"She just heard you?" Momo asked in a low voice. "That's impossible. She's not one of us."

"There is a possibility she's a new type of Hyou" Ikkaku added taking another bite of his.. what was it cheeseburgers? Didn't look like them scince they were a bit green and black, but what ever the hell it was it didn't matter. As long it's food, they always ate it. Werewolves had big appetites, they always needed the energy, they hardly tasted it anyway. **(Gross?)**

"No, I don't think she's an enemy. We just can't use it too much around her. I think she can hear it when we use a lot of emotion in our 'conversation'" Toshiro said.

"Defending her?" Renji said with a chuckle.

"No unlike some people I actually thought about it." snapped Toshiro.

"Toshiro, you and Momo seem to be the ones closest to her. Get some sort of information." Yumichika suggested.

"Yeah, Toshiro, you guys _are_ english partners," Momo said.

"Oh yeah ,use that as an excuse to bring her to the house, _persuade_ her." Renji laughed. "You know like a study date." Toshiro blushed slightly imagining what Renji meant by 'persuade' and imagining the embarrassment of being on a date. Ah, curses of a light complexion...

"Will you quit? We don't have time for stuff like that." Toshiro said coldly

"Stuff like what? This is all for the purpose of getting information..." Yumichika said joining in on teasing Toshiro.

"Yeah, Toshiro, what were you thinking you pervert." Renji said laughing as he got up to dump his tray. Little did he notice Toshiro look to the floor where water was spilled on the ground. The water froze instantly as Renji stepped on it, making Renji fall on hit butt, making the whole table laugh, except Toshiro of course. Renji gave a glare at Toshiro to where he just looked there with a ghost of a grin on his face.

"Oops" Renji got up and kept on walking, he couldn't help but laugh also. _That kid is in some serious denial..._

_***Later***  
_

Toshiro walked into Literature class. Renji had went ahead so he was already there. Toshiro couldn't help but notice a guy talking to Karin. He was pretty tall, and like toshiro had white hair but was black at the roots, making it seem like it was fake. As he passed by Toshiro heard part of their conversation.

"Yeah definitely, Haru." Karin said with a smile and a small blush Toshiro wished wasn't there.

"Cool then I guess I'll see you after school tomorrow, Karin." The guy said smiling at her. He seemed like a nice dude, but Toshrio looked like he wanted to kill him. If looks could kill...

Toshiro didn't notice he was staring daggers into the boy's back until Renji nudged him giving him a smirk. Toshiro ignored Karin talking happily to Rangiku, Yuzu, and Momo about something, they were teasing her about. Why the hell was something stupid as that bothering him? _I mean it's not like... No! Stop. Thats not ever going to happen._ He said to himself, and turned to see her _She doesn;t even like me anyway, it's better for her to stay away anyway..._ He looked up to Momo who had a face of worry, then she gave Toshiro a look.

Oh yeah, he had to invite her today to work on the project to the house... Toshiro wasn't exactly happy to have her over, for some reason especially after _that_ which was still bothering him. The teacher started giving a lecture when he was about to ask her. _I think it'd be better to ask her when she's alone in Language Arts, or after school._

* * *

"So what was _that_ about Karin?" Rangiku said noticing Hatsuharu was just talking to her.

"Nothing, he was asking if I was going to try out for soccer." Karin said, not really caring if what Rangiku was trying to get at was true. "Thats all." she stated hoping to end it. Rangiku just smirked.

"Oh, right, he's not the one you want, Toshiro is." Rangiku failed to realize that Momo was right there.

"Oi, Karin, do you have a crush on Shiro-chan?" Momo asked with a small smile.

"No!" Karin snapped. "No offense, Momo, but he's an arrogant jerk!" Karin said hoping she didn't have a blush on her face. Thankfully she didn't. But that didn't stop Momo and Rangiku from teasing her, which she ignored anyway. _I don't like him, he irritates the hell out of me. He's so ugh! He's rude, he's cold, he's distant, he's cocky bastard.. the list goes on for god knows how fucking long. _Karin looked to Toshiro, noticing he was staring at her again. He turned away with... was that a blush on his face?

Karin turned away and was happy to see the teacher starting her lecture so Rangiku and the others didn't have to see her blush. _Why the hell am I blushing anyway?_

To distract herself she looked at the clock. With all this she still hadn't forgotten about Urahara's after school, just a few more classes and she was gonna take off. She already told Yuzu at lunch that she was going to go do something after school, of course Yuzu told her not to be home too late and how she shouldn't be out at night.. blah blah blah... but she never took for granted that Yuzu cared.

Thankfully for Karin the bell rang. Two more god forsaken classes... She grabbed her book and talked to Momo about soccer until she came to her class she didn't have anyone to talk to. The only person she knew was Toshiro. Yeah _that_ was really gonna turn out great.

Kari kept herself busy by drawing in her class, not daring to look at Toshiro. No matter how much she wanted to she didn't and through a lot of mental scolding she didn't. As the bell rang karin grabbed her things and took off to her last class. She sped up when she heard Toshiro's voice calling her. She just didn't want to talk to him, she wanted for eher class to pass by so she could leave.

Her last period teacher was pretty nice, she said as long as when someone walks in that they won't hear our music or see our cell phones and when she's talking that we pay attention to her not whats in our pockets. When Rangiku saw Karin had a cell phone she immediately asked for her number, and soon everyone was giving each other numbers. Rangiku got some guys numbers (so fast?) and Momo too, who politely declined. Karin Noticed she had a unread text.

From: Ichi-nii

Received: 12:34 pm

Remember to meet me at Urahara's Figuring it would be easier to talk to a girl we asked Yoruichi to explain everything and you'll train w/ her too

That name sounded familiar, but she could remember from where. She shrugged it off and replied saying she got the message.

The next thing the bells ringing and Karin's running out the door. Of Course she didn't Notice Toshiro behind her...

* * *

Karin had taken off as soon as the bell rang.

_Anyone hear anything about Karin having to go somewhere?_

_Nope._ they all responded.

_Go, make sure she doesn't get attacked again. I have a feeling they're after her._ Momo said, noticing the worry in her voice Toshiro did.

_Toshiro's gone stalker obsessed._Renji said chuckling.

_Three words: Night Guard Tonight._ Toshiro said smugly.

_Damn.._ Renji cursed.

_Learn to keep your big mouth shut._ Ikkaku said_.  
_

Ignoring his friends mindless drabble...He ran towards her scent, but stayed far enough away he would get caught. Suddenly she booked it. _Really _booked it. Toshiro had too keep himself from instinctively going on all fours to start using his full running speed. _She's fast, too fast for any ordinary human. I have to keep my distance, she also might be able to smell me._

Toshiro kept running keeping pace with Karin, until he realized where she was headed. Urahara's. That place had a lot of places to stay hidden luckily, and he knew them pretty his by a window, hoping she woulds be able to smell him. He looked in and saw Urahara, laying down, a purple haired woman who was leaning against the wall and an orange haired boy, he seemed familair... _Those images! Thats where i've seen him, but he was young then.. what was his name? Ichi something.._

"Ichigo" _Thats one mystery solved..._ "Are you sure you want _me_ to tell her?" the purple haired woman said. He knew her from somewhere also... she was a teacher at the school. Yoruichi Shihōin.

"Yeah, you'll be able to keep an eye on her in school, and keep her away from The Pack." Ichigo said.

"She has all her classes with at least _one_ of them. Besides, if shes anything like you" she said, "She'll either confront them or stay away herself." The the doors opened and he recognized that sent, Karin came in.

_**Sorry to leave the thing for the next chapter but i needed a bit more time to edit a few things with some more ideas i got! OH i have a drawing for the dragon Toshiro drew which was the dragon on her kimono in the dream but it's not done it is i'll scan it and let you know when ok? **_

_**I know it was kinda short, i is sorry :b  
**_

_**Review? Magic button is nice... it won't bite your arrow person... hard X3**_

_**-Kitty3  
**_


	6. An Old Tale Can Effect The Future

_**OK! Here we go! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Don't wanna keep you waiting x)**_

_**And I don't own bleach! I will tell you all if I do! But for now -_-**_ _**ON WITH THE STORY! **_

_**Sorry for killing her... (mwahahah X])**_

**Chapter 5: An Old Tale**

Karin walked in. She looked around and saw Urahara laying on the floor with a smirk on his face hiding behind his fan. She saw a purple haired woman with tann skin and cat like eyes, not like those beasts, no, more gracious and gentler. But Karin could tell those eyes have seen much. She realized it was her Social teach teacher. **(A/N: Remember? Read back. When Karin confronted Toshiro/Momo)** "Shihoin Sensei" Karin said.

"We're outside school so you can cut the formalities, Karin, call me Yoruichi." It was kinda weird to call her by her first name but Karin didn't like formalities either.

"Yoruichi.." Karin started. "I want lessons, like my niisan." Karin was firm and straight to the point wanting to get started. Eager, and determined, but ignorant. Not stupid... just not taught yet. Yoruichi shook her head with a grin on her face.

"Just like your brother.." she said to herself. "We talked about it, me and your brother" with that Karin looked to Ichigo, "and yes you will get your wish." She said walking closer to Karin. "But you need to know the _whole_ story. Sit down." she gestured, "It'll take a while, and after that if your still sure, we'll start your training." Karin nodded wanting to step into the light finnaly, out of the shadow and knowing everything there was to know. She just hope she wasn't blinded.

"I'll be in the.." Ichigo said as he looked to Urahara and Yoruichi, "Basement, when you need to talk." It took him a lot to leave. Karin was growing up, and like hell she was going to sit back and be protected like her brother would have walked. As he climbed down the stairs he heard Yoruichi begin."It all started with me, my cousin Soifon, and.. your mom. Masaki."

* * *

Toshiro sat outside the window. _Masaki? Where have I heard that name before?_ He left his thoughts alone and continued to listen in on their conversation. Something told him to do it, he just did it and he shouldn't have. He looked and saw Karin and the pictures came back....

* * *

Toshiro opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed he was in a forest, thick with lots of thorns and trees that could fall any moment. He heard a voice he turned and saw a young girl looking through the bushes, she had purple hair and tan skin. She looked right up to Toshiro but didn't say anything. She walked up to him and walked.. right through him._ I'm in the past, I'm not apart of this time I'm just a witness... Toshiro thought._

"Yoruichi! Did you find it yet?" Another girl said. She was a bit younger with dark hair separated in two white ribbons.

"Nope! You, Soifon?" Yoruichi said still looking in the bushes.

"No luck either. Wheres-"

"BOO!"

"AH!" The two girls screamed. A little girl with strawberry blond hair in a soft pony tail laughed hard.

"Masaki!" Soifon yelled. "Why did you do that!" "Hahahahah. Your-hahaha- faces-hahaha." she said between laughs. Yoruichi hit her on the side of her head.

"Comeon! Lets just find the doll and get out of here." with that the girls separated and kept looking in the bushes for.. _A doll? Why are they-_

You see he heard Yoruichi say. We were looking for a doll. Some dudes were picking on a little girl and took her doll. Soifon beat up the guys and next thing Soifon is promising the little girl we'd get her doll back that they threw in the middle of the forest.

_Who's Soifon? Who's Masaki I know i've seen her before!_He tried to contact Yoruichi.

So we looked and told the girl we'd give it to her in the morning since it was late and she needed to get home. _I think i'm still hearing Karin and Yoruichi's conversation..._

"I Think I found it!" Soifon said as the other girl circled her. It was in the middle of a rose bush with thorns holding it in place. "I can't get it..." she said reaching. Masaki turned away but came back with a plan.

"Move." she said. Toshiro turned to see the blond holding two sticks, one in each hand. She used them to push the bush to two sides making an opening enough to grab the doll. Soifon grabbed the doll but saw something shine at the bottom. "Wait! I see something gold!" She said with a smile.

"I'm going! Pull the bush more back." Masaki did and Soifon reached ad saw it was stuck, she pulled on it and realized it was a handle. "You guys it's a secret door!" soifon said surprised. Yoruichi grabbed a big rock and hit the roots of the bush, up rooting it, and pulled it away. The all pried open the door and with a last grunt of effort it opened and all the girls fell back but not from the release of force but because Yoruichi pushed them back before the giant wolf like creature could harm them.

The wolf was huge, about the size of a man. I twas dark brown and _she_ growled at them horribly. Fear in each of their eyes. Toshiro knew that was no wolf and he remembered where he'd known that girl from.

"Don't move.." he tried to warn them, forgetting they could see or hear him.

"On the count of three we run in different directions okay? Meet back at the house." Masaki said as the wolf came closer. "One..."

"Stay still!" Toshiro tried to tell the girls.

"Two..." Soifon clenched the doll.

"Don't..."

"THREE!" All three girls ran in different directions, but the wolf like creature was smarter than that. If went for the one to it's left, the one that offered the better chase... Masaki. Toshiro ran with the wolf, he could transform, but he was still pretty fast.

"MOMO! STOP!" The wolf seemed to look back at the call of her name, but saw nothing and continued to hunt her pray. _This is exactly what happened I remember this. Momo wouldn't stop crying for days after... she just got so mad and couldn't control herself. It happened to all of us, she was still learning to control. Momo wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was to protect us, we aren't ourselves when we're transformed through such emotion. _Momo kept running, putting out all her emotion on the helpless girls.

_It's going to happen soon unless I snap Momo out of it some how!_

Masaki tripped.

The black wolf used to be known as Momo jumped onto the poor blonde who was frozen with fear. Momo's claws pierced the girl's skin on her leg but Soifon then jumped on Momo's back from the trees hitting the werewolf with a stick trying to save her best friend. Momo out of instinct wedged her canine teeth into Soifon's arm and teared her arm off. Blood was spilled all over the wolves mouth and face,and it also reached Masaki. He looked to the poor child who witnessed her friends death, her eyes were glassy and filled with tears ad the stared down at her shaking hands that were covered in blood.

Yoruichi jumped from no where and stabbed Momo in the back with a blade she always carried. Momo bent her head down to make Yoruichi slide to land right in front of her and clawed her back as she slid down. But Yoruichi made a twin stab on Momo's other shoulder, snapping Momo out of her rampage. Looking around Momo fled off, where he knew his past self was looking for her. Unfreezing Masaki went to her wounded friend's side. Blood was coming from her mouth and when she opened her mouth to talk even more came out. Masaki looked and saw Soifon was still clenching the doll, torn and stained with blood. "Clean it.. and... give it... back... to the... little.. girl, Masaki. Don't let... Yoruichi... hurt her.. self..." Soifon said between pants with a small smile. "I'm sleepy..." she said as her eyelids closed over her emotionless eyes. Yoruichi silently cried and Masaki screamed.

* * *

Toshiro shot up, panting. He was still outside Urahara's and Karin was still talking to Yoruichi.

"She lost too much blood." Karin looked horrible, not meeting Yoruichi's eyes. Toshiro never thought that those girls were the ones.

"We both got scars. I still had mine and I don't know it you've seen it bu-"

"Yeah.. yeah I have. It was on her right leg" Karin said dully looking down. The now older Yoruichi tilted her head slightly, catlike, and sighed silently. Toshiro began to think.

_But that's impossible now that he remembers that was too long ago.. back in the 1800... in America._

"Those scratched... they weren't normal." Karin's head shot up. _They aren't human.._Toshiro's mind began to think of many possibilities.

"What do you mean..." Toshiro listened in closer. "Karin I have another story that you need to know, but I can't be the one to tell you."

"I want to know everyth-"

"You" Yoruichi cut in. "Have to remember, your mother's death." Karin flinched. Toshiro knew Karin remembered that all to well.

" I know how my mother died." she said "I was _there._" Karin spat. The sensei just shook her head and got up and grabbed a box was was in the corner of the room. She came back and sat back down. She opened the box and Toshiro could see she pulled out a fingerless glove with a skull and flames around it. _Wait..._ She slid the glove on...

"You were given false memories to what really happened..." _Where's Urahara?_ Yoruichi hit Karin in the head with the glove and knocked her out., and at the same moment, Urahara hit Toshiro in the back of the head. Yoruichi got up and looked to her friend outside the window.

"Did we do it at the same time?" She said.

"Eh...i'd say so.. they'll wake up in about an hour." with that Urahara stepped inside. "Want some tea?"

* * *

_**MWahahah xD now we find the secret behind Masaki's TRUE death x) You didn't think I'd kill Karin did you?... ;) I know it's short but i'm having a bit trouble with the next chapter x) Anyway Reviews pweeezzee?** **and thank you to all the people that reviewed!**_ **_I wuv you!_**

**_-Kitty  
_**


	7. True Death

_**Hi hi! sorry for the LOOOONNNGGG wait. End of the year exams are OVER! so i will celebrate with a chapter! and No school Monday so again this chapter and last week of school then even more chapters faster! Mwajajajaa! (Mexican laugh; Sorry for peoples who don't understand :b) ANYWAY! ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**I Don't in anyway own bleach or it's characters *tear* can't i dream? *Looks at Shonen Jump people* Apparently not...**_

**Chapter 7: True Death**

Karin felt water drip on her face. She opened her eyes to the gray sky drizzling water down to the earth below. She got up, a pain shot up her back as soon as she tried. She looked around and saw she was on a bridge over a river. She was at a park, she looked closer and it was _the_ park. She didn't really come back to this spot, where her mother died. It took her a lot just to got to the spot where she "talks" to her mom. _This might be what Yoruichi was talking about me telling myself what happened._ She forced her self up ignoring the pain and starting climbing the hill, on the other side, if she remembered right was where Yuzu Ichigo and her would play.

She lookd over and saw the playground and immediately saw a orange top kid sliding dow a slide.

"Mom!" He said "I did it by myself!" he yelled to a ginger haired woman. Her mother. _Mom... She's... just like i remember... no even better._ Then she saw a little girl with raven hair covered by a red cap holding hands with a ginger haired girl her age with a dog following behind them with a limp. _I don't remember if we had a dog..._

"Mommy!" the girl she recognized as Yuzu said_._ "Looky! Imma fix the doggy's paw!"

"Yeah she did it on a birdy!" The raven haired girl she knew was herself said "I can't help them thought" she seemed a little disappointed. The woman's face smiled and patted her head.

"Your good at your own things, you just need to find what still, ok?" Young Karin smiled and turned her attention towards her twin. Yuzu had gotten the dog to lay down and she got it's paw.

"Hold still Mr. Doggy" she said gently. With the paw enclosed in her hands she closed her eyes and whispered "Naosu" with that a green light immersed from her hands. She opened her eyes and the light dimed then stopped. The dog barked with happiness and jumped up, the limp gone with no proof of it ever being there. Masaki looked to Yuzu with a smile which she returned.

"Alright Yuzu!" Young Karin cheered. By then Ichigo had already came to see what everyone was looking at an cheered as looked to the tree above him where a red frisbee was stuck. He looked around as to see no one was looking his way. Of course the Kurosaki family was always watching for each other.

"I'mma get that for him!" he said pointing. With that he stepped back and ran forward. He ran jumped to the tree getting a few feew up running then jumped for a low bronch which he swung his legs over giving him momentum to jump to a higher branch, and climbed on that one which on the end of it was the red Frisbee. After getting the toy he jumped down and landed on his feet and ran to the canine. _what the fuck was that? No little kid can do that!_She said as she continued to get closer to them and noticed they couldn't see her.

"Be careful where you do that," the mother said gently "But..." seeing how he was slightly disappointed "you did great my little Senshi" He smiled showing all his teeth_. _By then Karin was behind them and noticed Ichigo had sharper canine teeth then he did while he was older. _is that normal?_ She looked around and saw they all did, but not big enough to be distinctly visible or questionable. She used her tongue to feel her own teeth, and now that she payed attention they seemed like they were filed down but still pretty sharp... but then something distracted her.

She turned to see a dark figure in the shadows across the street from them. He witnessed everything, and something told her he was dangerous... Karin walked to him, he didn't see her either. She froze as she saw his face. It was him! That sicko that took her and tried to rape her. _What the fuck is he doing here? I have to try and sto-_ "Subject 1 seems to be more physically adept then anything else. Subject 2, nothing out of the ordinary, but subject three seems to be a Isha, she healed a dog." he said into a small communicator that was hidden in his jacket. _Subjects? Isha? Doesn't that mean Healer?_ Then his communicator crackled and gave a response.

"Intresting, it's possible she's an Elemntal Oktu... Try to make sure she's human before you completly take her off the list of threats." he paused as she heard papers being ruffled, "But remember it is possible, she does have a human father." _Human father? No duh. And what the hell is Elemental Oktu why does everyone keep saying that to describe me? and List of threats? What the heall is going on._

The man kept watching and kept updating the man on what her family was doing."New Orders." the man started again and the man sighed. "Bring in the human," we need to keep her away from those monsters. She'll get hurt." _monsters?_

"Alright.." he said with a sigh. The man put the device in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small ball. He bounced it once, twice, until he bounced it at an angle, straight to the family. Young Karin was the only one to see it. "Come on..." he whispered, "Come on..." And soon young Karin tried to catch it. "Tree" he whispered, and the ball bounced until it bounced on the tree and came back in his direction, and again young Karin followed...

* * *

"Where the hell is Toshiro?" Ikkaku asked as he, Yumichika, and Renji sat on the couch while Momo was in the kitchen, able to contribute to the conversation. "He's been gone for a while"

"Maybe the girl found out she followed him," Yumichika said.

"Karin wouldn't do anything bad to him, besides tease him or something," Momo added while she prepared large amounts of food.

"Do you guys seriously believe Karin is human?" Renji asked suddenly.

"I can't say for certain." Yumichika said, "The fact she can hear our shared thoughts might be something important"

"Then there's the dreams," Ikkaku said

"Yeah, we all know basically Toshiro's dream. His emotions go so wild in it we all see it, can't be a coincidence."

"Yumichika, have you tried to contact him?" Momo asked breaking the silence, "Your the best one at it since Karin is around i don't think we should try it. She might hear us again"

"Yeah but he's not reponding, it's like he can't hear-" The doorbell rang.

Momo went to go answer it, from the couch they could hear her gasp, "Toshiro!"

* * *

Young Karin followed the bright red ball across the street. "No!" Karin and Misaki screamed at the same time. Young Karin grabbed a hold of the ball and a bright light shone. "Ichigo take Yuzu and run!" Misaki yelled before she ran towards the man that now had a hold of young Karin.

"Mommy!" the young Karin called, struggling, but unfortunately she wasn't as strong as her senshi brother, but she still was strong. Young Karin bit the man, but the man only winced then hit the child on the back causing it to go unconscious.

"We did nothing to break the law, you have no reason to take my children!" Misaki growled ever though he kept on running. He reached the bridge when he turned around pointing a small gun.

"Yes we have every right! Amongst you monsters, this is the only human, we are here to protect them from you animals!"

"Animals? I will call the res-"

"We also have Yoruichi under survelance, we can stop her before she even thinks about helping you." he said with a smile as he tugged the trigger.

"Trezi Elementar Duhului Wolf!" Misaki screamed. Suddenly Both young and old Karin screamed. _It hurts... my stomach..._she said as she clenched her stomach. She opened her eyes seeing nothing but light, and a feeling of metal in her stomach, being pulled out... Karin felt something in her hand.. each hand, small like chopsticks. Karin's vision comes back to normal to see her younger version just regain her consiousness but she doesn't seem the same. She looks closer and saw her eyes were red. Not the whites of her eyes, her eyes color was no longer Plum but a blood red.

Then young Karin puts her hands on the mans and he pulls away in pain, burns where she touched. He let go of the child and she blinked, her eyes changed from red to an cold blue. And as it Karin could feel the temperature drop suddenly.

"Ah! Ookami Otoko!" the man said in pain, "And for that you _and_ your families will pay the price!" Soon karin even found herself grouwling at the man, but it didn't seem very human like to her. Karin used her tounch to touche her teeth again and she was is shock that her canine teeth, all four of them, seemed to grow a bit. They were sharper taller, and she could tell stronger, but not too big to be questionable, or easily visible. She rbought her attension back at the sound of a gunshot and a body in front of young Karin with ginger hair.

"Finally." the man said. he turned to young karin, whose eyes was fixed on her mothers dead body. "Now you, come with me, and we'll go get your brother and sister to come alo-" but before he could say more a white wolf had brought him to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hands as he ran him into the railing, making it fall to to the now rushing water below. Karin stood in shock at the creature

"Tosh-" the dog barked interrupting her and looked straight at her. "You can see me?" the wolf barked once again holding the man down, not noticing him reaching for something inside it's coat.

She was shacked at the wolf's voice "Save yourself!" and at them Karin's shock disappeared and she ran to her younger self. By then the man found what he was searching for.

"Die!" he said as he swung a small knife, making the wolf release him. But as the wolf turned to see both Karin's he fell as his front leg was cut. Had not been for his tough skin, his left front paw would have been cut off, but it was still bad enough for him to limp and for it to bleed a lot.

Karin tried to comfort the child, who now could see her. "Who are you?" she asked in a weak voice, she looked at their mother again, and turned to Karin, "Help my mommy!" Karin tried to keep her eyes from her own mothers dead bodies, but she knew she couldn't for long. And what she saw was her mothers face she used to thought was caused by a fall and a fatal hit to the head but this was much worse. living with this hurt for so long, blaming yourself for something that you had no control over, it was horrible. She understood why they tried to erase this, but that face, once seen wouldn't be easy to erase. It was moved to a new less painful memory that seemed so faraway by everything she learned in the past few days.

"Karin..." Masaki said, struggling to keep her eyes open "You grow up to be so beautiful..." her mother smiled turning to the confused young Karin, "Love you, don't ever forget that." the child buried her head in Karin's chest, karin whispered to the small girl and she remembered Toshiro as she did this.

"I'm sorry." and with that Karin pushed on the girl's shoulder lightly, to which the girl went to a sleep. Karin looked to her mother who smiled and nodded and laid her head on the wet grass, never to open her eyes again.

Toshiro was still fighting off the man and Karin had enough of this. That wolf was holding back, he had a problem with killing things, even thing that tried to kill it. She could tell, it was very obvious. She wasn't going to let it die, something about that creature was important to her. She realized she was still holding the two what appeared to be metal chopsticks and gripped them. Karin ran fast then she ever had, to the point the man thought she came from no where right by the wolf.

"This is why we kill you monsters, you do nothing but cause pain!"

"BAKA!" Karin screamed as she ran to the man, using both of them as knives and attacked the man. "We try to live peacefully!" she swung hard but the man dodged barley, "But you disturb our peace!" this time she didn't miss and he had him down on the ground one of her 'knives' on his neck "You are the real mon-"

"Karin!" she flinched at the familiar voice. Before she knew it was was off the guy and he was out cold, with a bloody nose. She looked up to see Yoruichi, but it wasn't. She was younger, some scars and cuts that used to be on her arms were gone and so were some lines that were on her face "You can't effect the past too much just enough to keep the future in tact." Yoruichi smiled and pulled Karin's hair up and used her two new weapons to keep her hair up.

Isshin came back with Ichigo and Yuzu following behind. As soon as Yuzu saw young Karin she ran to her but as she went closer she saw her mother there and she cried. At Yuzu's cry young Karin woke up and went to her sister.

Karin was invisible once again.

Yuzu was over her mother body a green light emitting from her hands over her mother, but Ichigo pulled her back where she continued to scream, while young Karin and Ichigo silently cried. Isshin hung his head, understanding what happened from Yoruichi's point of view then Karin heard "Isshin, you know what Misaki said of this ever happened.. Do you still want to go through?"

"Yes, this is too much of a burden to Karin and the others." he said, head still low, "Proceed." and with that he turned "I don't want to see, please bring them later." TO this young Karin looked to her father,

"Daddy?" she pulled on his pant leg, he turned to all his children, "Stay here with Yoruichi, i need to do something... for your Mommy." with that he turned once again. Karin understood what was about to happen and turned away but stayed in place.

* * *

Toshiro stood at the top of the hill looking below at the scene which he already witnessed while he was in a dream state when he looked into Karin's eyes at school. His blood dropped from his fingertips to the floor below from the wound that Hunter made. with his god hand he clutched the man's crest he wore on his coat. It was in french... As Hunters We Protect..._ Bull._ he thought and tossed it behind him. He suddenly felt very weak. His time here was spent, he looked to Karin and saw she was on her knees. and after that he gave himself up to the darkness, thinking...

_What the hell are the Kurosakis?_

* * *

Karin opened her eyes and found herself in Urahara's shop once more "Yoruichi.." she strained

"Tea?" she said in a comforting tone. Karin gladly took the cup and the warm feeling of it slipping down her throat brought her back to full consciousness."You slept over night, i suggest you don't go to school, all day you'll be remembering memories and your powers will be out of control."

"What about my Dad and Yuzu?"

"I told them you were in a small accident but you'd be okay. That you didn't want to worry them." She nodded her head as she continued, "Training, if you still want to, starts Friday." with that Karin barley realized it was only Wednesday. So Much happened over the beginning of school. Looking for a distraction from urahara she noticed he wasn't there.

"Where's Urahara?" she asked. Yoruichi smiled.

"We went out to take care of some trash."

* * *

_**So tell me what you thought? I is sooooo soooo so so soooo sorry it's so late but it's because of school! Dx thanks for putting up with me! My Name is true! And another chapter is almost done and another one shot... But later :b **_

_**And for people reading my other story so SORRY AGAIN! i'll upload by friday for this story too! Thank you so much!**_

_**The Review Bunny encourages me!**_

_**()()**_

_**(o.o)**_

_**(")(") no one anger the bunny... review!  
**_

_**Senshi- warroir**_

_**isha- healer**_

_**Naosu- heal**_

_**Ookami Otoko-werewolf**_

_**Comme les chasseurs que nous protéger.-as hunters we protect**_

_**Trezi Elementar Duhului Wolf!- Awaken Elemantal Spirit Wolf**_


	8. Vague Explanations

_**Okay! Another chapter :D Hoorah! Sorry for being so late, but with my family problems I've been busy and haven't had time to type :( But in that time i was able to get it on paper, so i'll try to type and post later! Thank you to the people who reviewed! That just makes me feel soo happy :D**_

_**I don't own bleach... *tear*

* * *

**_

**Chapter 8: Vague Explanations**

"Momo, Whats-" But Renji was stopped by seeing Urahara in their door way with an unconscious Toshiro on his back.

"Damn..." Ikkaku said, "What the hell happened?"

"I'll explain inside maybe?" Urahara said with a small grin "Your little friend isn't exactly a feather..." Renji sweat dropped and led them inside as Momo followed.

"Oh, how ugly." Yumichika said as Urahara placed Toshiro on the couch of the living room.

"He'll be fine, he'll be knocked out for oh..." he paused with his hand on his chin as a his grin widened a bit. At that time a small puncture seemed to appear on his hand at his knuckle, but soon the small puncture stretched into a long cut that reached almost to his elbow. "Well, from that not long from now."

"What the hell?" Renji said. Momo knelled down next to him and placed her hands just above the freshly cut wound before Urahara stopped her, by holding her back by her wrist.

"I suggest you don't use Naosu on it, it'll only make it worse." he stated, as his hat cast a shadow over his eyes.

"Why wouldn't that work?" Yumichika questioned,

"Because that cut was made by a hunter's knife, a Junsui* Blade." He said releasing Momo from his grasp.

"The knife of the Hunters!" Renji exclamied.

"How is that possible? He just got the wound, right before our eyes!" Ikkaku stated as he stared down at Toshiro.

"Because where he was just now he was wounded by a Junsui Blade," Urahara started,

"'Where he was just now'? What-"

"He might have been here physically, but he wasn't really here... Isn't that right Toshiro?" The pack moved their attention towards their friend who just began to wake up. He looked around at the 5 pairs of eyes all looked down on him. His memories of listening to Yoruichi and Karin's conversation flooded back to his memories, also the ones of Karin's Mother's real death.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo said hugging him as she sat upright.

"Momo, I'm fine." he said, pulling himself free from Momo's hug gently "What is she?" Toshiro asked bluntly as he realized Urahara was there asw

Urahara smirked, "You shouldn't ask questions you aren't prepared for," he said as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Hold i-" he grabbed his head which was throbbing in pain. It was then he finally realized the blood running down his arm from his unhealed wound. _Its from that hunter's blade..._

"Just wrap it up tight to stop the bleeding," he called, "and your head ache's normal it'll go away eventually..." his voice disappeared as he exited the door way.

"Damn i hate it when he does that." Ikkaku said looking towards the doorway.

"You look horrible." Yumichika chuckled, making everyone look at how he looked. His white hair was for some reason unknown to the rest of the pack, damp, making it stick to his pale skin. His pants were for some reason muddy, his white shirt was stained by blood. And overall he was damp, either from sweat or rainwater.. or maybe both. His teeth were a little bit more elongated, which meant he just finished transforming back into a human form.

"I'm just guessing but did you just get your ass handed to you by a girl?" Renji asked, receiving a glare from cold teal eyes as the temperature dropped.

"Well if your well enough to give a glare, and make the room so cold I'm getting some sleep," Renji said, happy to see his friend was alright. He was fire and he was ice... but for some reason they were closer. Like how Yumichika and Ikkaku are, and they're Air and Earth. Although Toshiro was the one who found Renji...

* * *

The tea was making her headache fade away to nothing. "Ah.." Karin sighed happily, as she finished the tea.

"Want some more?" Yoruichi said. Karin nodded as the woman took her cup. They had spent the whole time talking about the origins about them, told her about the Hunters and those Panther things that attacked her were, The Panseas, and the Hyous and Kurohyou. And how werewolves could talk to each other in their own minds, but couldn't read into each others own personal thoughts. She even told her some of the old Legends from along time ago, and small stuff like that werewolves even inspired "Little Red Riding Hood"**(1)**

No matter how strange this all was, she couldn't help but feel comfortable with Yoruichi, safe, maybe. She missed that tone of voice. What was it? Motherly. Yeah. That was the only way to describe it.

No, Yoruichi could never be a replacement for her real Mom, no one could. No mater how much anyone tried, Masaki would always be her mother, now and forever...

Even if she was part werewolf.

"Yoruichi?"

"hm?"

"Your one too right? You and Mom both just because of those scars."

"No, I'm full fledged." she answered. "But I'll fill you in later." Yoruichi gave her the cup. "Or..." she stopped as she looked some where behind Karin.

Karin followed her eyes, she turned and saw her brother in the door way.

"I'm still kinda in the dark about this stuff too, but I can still explain most of it to you." He said.

"Come on." with that Karin got up, stumbling a little of course, but she regained balance and followed her older brother.

Ichigo jumped into a trap door that Karin suspected led to the basement. Karin walked down the stairs and he eyes were wide as she looked at the vast land Urahara had under ground... _How the hell is this down here? There's a sky and everything, this freaking place is huge!_ Karin looked to an edge only to see she couldn't see one. She turned to look at her brother, but before he could do that he swooped her up in her arms and jumped, no I mean _jumped_, far across the land. The rocks around her became blurred and in a few jumps, she guess (As soon as she could think straight that is) that she was more then mile away from the stairs she descended earlier. She looked around and noticed she was actually at the bank on a small pond.

"Could you tell me before you do something Werewolfy?"

"Werewolfy?" he asked as he looked down to her.

"Shut up." she said, as he sighed with a grin on his face. "You could put me down now!"

"I think i'll just drop you.." he said with a grin on his face as he walked closer to the pond.

"Hey" she said as she punched in playfully on the arm.

"That doesn't hurt!" He said mockingly teasing her.**(2) **

"Go on! I dare ya! I'll just take you with me, Ichi-nii!" she challenged, pushing away from him but she had to admit she was happy. She really missed her older brother, he was always off with doing something else. _This is probably what he was doing the whole time._

Ichigo put Karin down, and they sat by the pond. "So what about you. I know mom's part.. but what does that make us?"

"Karin, there are 2 types of werewolves: Born, and Turned. Mom was turned."

"No duh.." Ichigo simply smiled and continued.

"You get turned when you get a bit or a scratch your half. A half can become a full, but I don't know how. That you have to ask Yoruichi." he said rolling his eyes a bit. She must of not wanted to tell him for some reason

"For Born, there are two types. Most were wolves have only two kids Each a different type." Karin could start to see where things went differently for her family. "The first child is a Senshi. Born with more physical abilities, made for fighting and combat. Mostly instinct and strategic thinking." He said with a slightly cocky smile

"Strategic thinking my ass..." Karin said. Ichigo chuckled a bit.

"Shut up," he said as he ruffled her hair, which she swat away. "Anyway, the other is born with an affinity, and/or the power to heal, called a Ishas* if their healing powers are stronger and Gensos* if they are stronger with their Affinity."

"So who has it? Me or Yuzu?" Hoping her sister wouldn't have to go through any of.. this.

"Both of you... kinda."

"Kinda?" she questioned.

"Yuzu can heal, she can talk to other animals but you have the affinity."

"And that is what again?"

"It's usually the power to control one of the five elements**(3)**"

"Usually?" She asked, well she should be surprised because...

"Kurasakis are never normal" he said with a shrug, he knew exactly what she was thinking, "You, you lil freak," he smirked, "can control all five. They mostly think it's because your the oldest of the two you have the more offensive one, or whatever"

"Great. So that means..."

"In the next few days your powers are going to go crazy, and could even be dangerous to you and everyone around you." he answered

"Just perfect! Anything else?" she asked sarcastically, then she saw he brothers face, and sighed. "Ok, what else?"

"Since you got your memories back you'll be remembering a lot of stuff which involved anything to do with Werewolves. And.."

"How did I know there was gonna be an 'And'?" she muttered to herself.

"We aren't the only ones in Karakura." he said, "With others her i guess you could say it activated or something."

"Wait then what about Yuzu, or You? How did you start to remember?"

"Well, Yuzu won't really remember. Your powers were completely hidden, with Yuzu she's always used hers, she just didn't know it." He said. She could tell he was grateful for that, just like she was. She knew Yuzu wasn't helpless, but she just always wanted to protect her. "She practically used her powers everyday since she worked at the clinic with you and dad." She nodded in understanding, "And me, Well something else made me remember." he said as he got up from where they sat. He looked out to the rocks his back facing Karin. "Hunters came, one was young enough, or looked young enough, to go to my school." Thinking about it, Karin realized.

"Rukia." she said.

"Yeah, Rukia was a hunter. She's even in a famous Hunting family, the Kuchiki's." he said, still not facing her.

"Wait, who are the others?" she got up to ask him, wanting to leave the subject, seeing the effect it had on her brother.

"You have to figure that out or they have to tell you." he said as he once again got her in his arms.

"So basically i'm screwed." she chuckled

"Yeah pretty much." and they were gone.

* * *

_**1-I don't know i read that off of some website i didn't really wanna say anything about werewolves, not saying they are or aren't real. If they are awesome, if their not okay.**_

_**2-I know it might be a bit OOC but seeing as though they haven't been able to spend anytime together, they'd be kinda like that :b**_

_**3- I felt like using the 5 elements instead of 4. (Earth, Air, Water, Fire and Spirit) If people are discriminant against people who see these as normal then i suggest you stop reading now and just don't read any of my stories or even bother to review. i don't like discrimination. Thanks(:**_

_***Junsui-Pure (I'm going for them to be more like "you are evil, we are good." thing, like a Good thing, like protecting, gone corrupt type thing)**_

_***Ishas- Healers  
**_

_***Gensos- Elemental**_

_**Review? Tell me if you hate it, love it! If i need to fix anything? And thank you so much to the people who reviewed: **_

_**Puma1sunfire, alamondie, bjacobs, omnipotent101, Turtle-chan in Blue, Keroneko13, Mary-loki, Meggie-moo s , Mariketa the weylock, I-Kill-U-For-Yaoi, and SomeRandomPerson053  
**_

_**Yay :3 Thank you! And Happy Fathers Day(:**_

_**-KittyRiotLuvsYew053  
**_


	9. Faded Memories Return

_**Hi hi People! Yes i updated! Please don't set your household pets on me! *hides behind couch* And also because i is sick *cough* You know how in anime they put a wet towel on their forehead. It actually works!**_ _**Oh and I haven't explained how you become full fledged for a reason... ;)**_

_**Anyway enough with my rambling here's the story! (*^-^*)**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9:**

**Faded Memories Return  
**

_A little dark haired girl heard from down stairs. The girl was playing with her older brother's toy cars, while another girl the same age by her with short light brown hair was playing 'dress up' in a room Karin recognized as Yuzu's room. "_I remember this... that's me and Yuzu when we were small..." Karin voice echoed._ Yuzu put a pink feather boa around Karin,who was making two cars blow up saying "PWOOOf! Hey, Yuzu I don't wanna pway!" She said trying to get the feathers out of her mouth with a scrunched up face.  
_

"_Aw please Karin-chaaaaan" Yuzu asked making puppy eyes, with a small quivering bottom lip. Karin looked away, but Yuzu peek over her shoulder at Karin, her big amber eyes looking up at Karin. With that Karin sighed and stood up. She loved her twin sister, and hated to see her sad... And come on, no one can resist the puppy dog face. "Yay!" Yuzu squealed in happiness."Here put dis on! And dis! dis too!" Yuzu said adding necklaces and crowns. Karin wasn't paying attention only nodding and saying some "uh-huh"s and "Mhmm"s while she thought of those boys down the street who said she couldn't play soccer because she was a girl 'I'll show dem...' Karn thought. Yuzu continued to add their mom's red high heels, and adding pigtails saying "Oh! and dis, no, dis! dis too, and you'll look so pretty in dese!" When Yuzu put clip on earrings Karin winced in pain and took them off noticing all the things her younger sister put on her._

_Karin had three different color boa feather scarves (Red, blue, and yellow), Her mom's red high heels, making her wobble a bit, colorful stalking that went to her knees, and one of their mom's blue dresses. 'Wow...'  
_

"_Yuzu do I have to wear all dis?" Karin asked annoyed at all the things her younger twin kept on adding, who nodded and started putting ribbons on Karin Pigtails, "When did you put the dwess on me?" Yuzu didn't answer her question only went up to their small drawer filled with different types of toys. Yuzu grabbed a bag and walked over to Karin with a smile that told Karin to run...  
_

"_And now..." Yuzu pulled out some of her play make-up. Karin jumped onto the bed as soon as she saw the pink lip gloss and play blush.  
_

"_No way! I hate that stuff Yuzu!" Karin said, kicking off the high heels.  
_

"_Come on! You'll look pretty!" Yuzu said while she jumped onto the bed. Karin tried to get away from Yuzu and got off the bed and started running down the hall. "Hey!" Yuzu yelled, after she too went running down the hall after Karin, pink cherry Lip gloss in hand. They both couldn't help but break out in laughter, with their new chasing game. Karin opened the door to her brothers room, who was lying on the floor watching his favorite show. _"Oh yeah, Naruto, he liked it because they had the same hair color..." Karin's voice echoed one again, unheard by the siblings.

"_Hey!" Ichigo yelled, as his sisters almost jumped on him. Ichigo grabbed Karin and ruffled her hair as Yuzu came in her hand extended with the lip gloss._

_"Come on, it's just lip gloss, you'll look prettier!" Yuzu said,_

_"I'll hold her down!" Ichigo said laughing, holding Karin's arms back chuckling. Karin saw a water bottle on top of the TV, she put out a hand towards the water. The water in the bottle started swirling and seemed to levitate up an out of the bottle and over Ichigo. Ichigo looked up and the water came down on his head, making him let go of her.  
_

"_Ichigo! Karin! Yuzu!" They heard from down stairs. "Come down it's time for dinner!" Karin smiled at Ichigo, with a hint of a challenge. _

"_I bet I can get there before you, Ichi-nii!" Karin said as she started running out of the room. Soon Ichigo sped of after her, very fast, still wet. She turned to go down the hall way, she ran in the middle so Ichigo couldn't get through but he simply smiled and jumped over Karin, landing right in font of her so she stopped as he kept running forward. _

"_No fair!" she said as she got up and ran after him. _

"_Is to!" he yelled back to her. Seeing he was almost to the stairs she put her hand out towards his feet. At that time the carpet seemed to freeze over making Ichigo slip past the stairs and into the wall. "**That** was not fair!"_

"_Is too!" she said as she climbed down the stairs. Ichigo got up fast and went down the stairs in two jumps right behind Karin. At the same time the both tripped over the carpet in the living room making their chins hitting the floor at the same time with a thud._

"_Ow..." Karin and Ichigo groaned at the same time._

_At that time Yuzu jumped over both of them and sat at the table with a smile on her face. "I win" she said as their mother put a plate in front of Yuzu._

"_Karin, Ichigo, are you okay?" Masaki asked as she went to her children, with a bit of humor behind her motherly voice. Ichigo got up rubbing his chin but Karin couldn't make herself move. "Karin,... Karin!" she heard her mom say, worry filling her voice. "Yuzu, come help Karin." she heard. "Karin.. kar...ri...k..ri..." her mothers voice faded.  
_

"_Karin!" She heard Yuzu's voice instead of her mothers.  
_

Karin opened her eyes and saw she was being shaken, it was Yuzu shaking her to wake up. "Wha?" Karin asked drowsy. Yuzu only laughed.

"Karin get out of La la land, we need to get ready for school." She said with a smile that Karin would always feel safe with as she turned to head down stairs, Yuzu was already in her school uniform and had her hair in low pigtails. "And your not skipping out on breakfast today." She called a little more sternly. Karin sat up and stretched her muscles pushed the blankets off of her and went to the shower. After Karin got ready she sat down to breakfast and ate her cereal, when she heard a knock.

"Karin-chan? Yuzu-chan?" They could both hear Momo behind the door. Yuzu got up and answered and greeted Momo in a hug. "We were just wondering if you wanted to walk to school together." Momo said.

"We?" Thats when Karin saw Renji behind her, but the rest of the group (Pack?) was no where to be seen. "Hi Renji!" Yuzu said behind Karin. Suddenly they heard rumbling... "What's that?" renji started as Karin sighed.

"Karin, don't be too bad..." knowing she couldn't talk her sister out of it.

"don't be too bad on what?" Renji said. The loud rumbling came more distinct and could be heard at very fast foot steps.

"MY DARLING DAUGHTERS! ALREADY BRING HOME A BOYFR-" Isshin's little speech was cut short as Karin punched him right on the nose. Renji and Momo winced and Yuzu sighed and went to the counter.

"I'll get the first aid kit.." Yuzu said. Isshin was on the floor unconscious.

"Ne, Renji, Momo, Do you want something to eat?" Yuzu asked as she dragged their onto the couch. Yuzu was stronger than she appeared.

"Um... who was that?" Momo asked confused seeing a man suddenly get knocked unconscious by a teenage girl.

Karin shrugged and said "Oh that was just my Dad." making it seem like it was no big deal. Momo and Renji sweat dropped "So do you want some of Yuzu's awesome cooking?"

"It's not that great.." she said, blush on her face. "If you do want something-"

"Sure!" Renji said happy at the sight of food. "Dang, Karin, remind me to never get you mad." Renji chuckled as he looked at their father on the couch heading towards the kitchen table

"Renji, your gonna clean out their fridge!" Momo added. "It's okay, it's good to serve someone with a big stomach" Yuzu said following Renji, making sure their father wouldn't roll off the couch. Eventually Momo and Renji sat across from Karin and Yuzu and were talking, Renji and Karin were stuffing their faces with eggs and bacon, while Momo and Yuzu mostly talked about cooking.

"Hey, Renji, you could even rival my Onii-chan!" Yuzu laughed. "You eat just like him" Karin smiled knowing Yuzu was right, as she remembered the talk her and Ichigo had. it felt good to talk to him like that again. Karin remembered she was supposed to go over there in the morning, she turned to the clock, "Oh damn!" Karin said grabbing her bag.

"Karin." Yuzu said looking at her.

"Sorry I meant dang.. I wanted to go somewhere before school." Renji's mouth was full of toast so he simply nodded, as Momo seemed to watch Karin, leave the house, saying goodbye.

"Hey, Renji, for Health all we had to do was read the first chapter right then review it in class right?"She looked to Renji then grabbed her bag and after a while searched for something frantically.

"Um.. yeah I think so." Renji said, realizing what she was planning.

"Oh, Renji! I think I left my Health book on my bed, go ahead with Yuzu and I'll catch up with you later!" She said as she grabbed her bag and started for the door. "Oh Yuzu thanks for the breakfast it was great!" She said as she disappeared behind the door, and went in the direction Karin went after poking her dad.

"Well we should get going, Renji," Yuzu said happily as she grabbed her school bag with one thing in mind. _Karin said she met Momo in P.E... She doesn't have health..._

"Hey Yuzu will he be okay?" Renji said, poking their father in the cheek.

"Oh yeah, he'll wake up sooner or la-" Isshin burst awake trying to grab Renji who, backed up.

"OH NO! MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER IS GOING OUT WITH A DELINQUENT!" He yelled and went to the poster of their Mother. "OH MASAKI LOOK AT THE MAN YUZU BROUGHT HO-" but he was knocked out as Yuzu pressed a pressure point on his shoulder. **(1)**

"Come on Renji, we don't wanna be late!" Yuzu smiled stepping over their father and headed towards the door. Renji simply looked down at the man and followed behind Yuzu. _Um, you guys... don't ever get Karin or Yuzu mad..._

_Why?_ Ikkaku's voice asked in Renki's head

_I'll tell you later..._

* * *

_Do...Yu...ad.._

_Wh..._

_I'll... ell..er..._

"Did you say something Renji?" Yuzu asked Renji as they walked out

"Nah, come on, they're giving waffles this morning!" Renji ran ahead. Yuzu laughed, but she swore she heard _some one_ talking... She shrugged and ran after Renji.

"How are you still hungry?" Yuzu laughed. **(2)**

* * *

Momo could smell Karin, but something was off about her scent. '_Her scent seemed to have changed from yesterday, it's still Karin's scent, but there's something.._.' Momo followed behind Karin and hoped she wouldn't be discovered. Then Momo could smell some one else..._ It's a Hunter!_ She thought as she saw a dark haired girl who seemed 19 or 20 hug Karin, She had a hair strand down her face, and in between her eyes, and was petite, kinda short too. _Whats a hunter have anything to do with Karin... Do they wanna hurt her? Karin looks like she knows her. Damn i can't hear anything with all the people here, and i can't get any closer or she'll sense me and attack.  
_

* * *

"Kaaaariiiin!" Karin heard a familiar voice call as she was pulled into a hug.

"Oh, Rukianee!" Karin said, hugging her sister in law. Karin always knew she could trust her brothers wife, thought Karin always felt kinda strange being with her. Than she remembered what her brother told her, about her being in a famous hunter's family, The Kuchikis.

"Ne, Rukianee..." Karin asked kinda wonder how she could ask such a thing.

"Huh?" Rukia asked, but then Rukia seemed to be distracted. Karin looked up to her and followed her eyes, but before Karin could see Rukia was pulling her down the street.

"Karin, it's almost gonna be 8 your gonna be late for school." Rukia said still pulling her down the street, farther from where she first looked.

"Who was there Rukia?" Karin asked in a low voice, "was it one of the pack?" with that Rukia stopped.

"Ichigo already told you?" She asked her back still facing towards Karin.

"Not everything, not yet. I was supposed to go this morning but I-"

"Karin, go straight to school, and don't look back, someones following you." Karin stiffened. _Who the hell would be following me.. why would they be following me?_ "It's okay I'll follow close behind to make sure they don't so anything to you, okay?" Rukia smiled reassuringly

"Right, but go to Urahara's and tell Ichi-nii I'm fine if you can, I know he'll be worried I didn't show up."

"Right" By then Rukia turned and raised her voice to normal level. "Oh, well you should get to school! Your brother will kill me if I let you get in trouble!"

"Okay, Bye Rukia!" Karin said faking ignorance and started jogging toward her school. Karin tried to concentrate on the people around her. It was weird she could still tell Rukia was starting to follow Karin. _How can I tell? I could just... feel it._ Then Karin slowed down a bit but picked up the pace and kept on going, _How come I didn't feel this before, someone **was** following me, god that was stupid! But who the hell is it, I know this person..._ Karin thought as she arrived at school, she could feel Rukia in the trees outside the school fences, and the other person was close behind, but seemed to fade just a bit.

Then Karin tripped over her own feet, no even concentrating on walking and fell. Right on top of someone, making both her and the other person's stuff spill out in the slowly emptying hallway. _Not my day..._Karin got up and started gathering up her things. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention and..." Karin looked up to see a guy, but the light shining down behind his head made a shadow over his face and her voice was lost in her throat.

"Oh it's quite alright, I wasn't really paying attention either." He said. Karin couldn't find anything to say. It was _him_ the one from her dream, the one that thrusts his sword right through her stomach, killing her.

"Are you Alright?" he asked, and Karin flinched at the familiar voice. He knelled down and looked right at her. But He had square glassed and his hair wasn't swept back like in the dream, but behind the warm facade Karin could see something behind those glasses in his eyes. She instantly didn't like him, he seemed... just wrong. He waved a hand in front of her face and she snapped out of it, picking up her stuff avoiding his eyes.

"Um..Yeah, I'm sorry, y-you just remind me of some one I-I know..." Karin said a little more shakily then she wanted.

"I hope that's a good thing" he chuckled slightly. He gathered his things and placed them in his bag and helped Karin also. "I'm Aizen Sosuke,"

"I'm Karin Kurosaki." Karin said. She tried to get her composure back. "I guess we better get going before we're-" with that the bell rang, and Karin noticed they were the only people in the hallway, "Late..." she sighed. She said goodbye to Aizen with a smile and rushed to class.

Karin walked into her room, _Somethings wrong with this Aizen..._ She thought.

* * *

**1-I don't want Yuzu to be helpless and well she's been a nurse. She has to know some way to defend herself using what she knows xD**

**2-Should i make Renji like Yuzu? Please tell me in a Review! :)**

**Thank You Guys! Love you all! Noticed i updated faster? See i told you I have it on paper!(: oh and does anyone wanna draw the pack in wolf form?  
**

**-KittyRiotLuvsYew053  
**


	10. A Push In The Right Direction

_**HI there! I'm such a lazy butt for not typing this... but here it is(: On with the story! and Here's Karin to do the disclaimer!**_

_**Because of double digits Imma add something at the end for the readers x3**_

_**Karin: kitty doesn't own bleach**_

_**Kitty: But you'll wish this really happened.**_

_**Toshiro: What are you talking about?  
**_

_**Kitty: You'll see ;)  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**A Push In The Right Direction **

**Important Note at The bottom remember to read after! Thank yew~!  
**

"So nice of you join us, Kurosaki," Karin's toad like teacher said as Karin walked in late to her English class.

"I'm sorry, Amakua-senei" Karin bowed to her toad like teacher.

"I won't let it slip this time. You'll be joining Hinamori-san for detention today after school." She said with a smirk that slightly showed her yellow teeth. Karin held back a look of disgust and went to her seat. _Grrreeeaaaat_ She thought sarcastically._ I'll be late, again, and won't get good answers out of them. I need to try to get out of detension, maybe i can ask Yoruichi. I doubt it though, i'll have to go to detenstion with... Momo? Why was she late?  
_

Then one office aids came in and handed the teacher two small slits of paper, one normal one purple. The teacher kept one and walked over to Karin and placed the purple on her desk. She waited for the eyes watching her to get bored and look away before she opened it. It was written:

_Karin, _

_Don't forget about dad's pills._

_Come sometime later. oh and,_

_To yuzu:_

_Urahara's has a special! tell yuzu,_

_Today, okay? _

_Just because I know she loves his candy. _

_In jinta's _

_Case he just want to see her. _

_They all love how much money you spend there. _

_Follow the instructions on the bottle!_

_You might not understand them we don't want it to happen_

_Again right? _

_Come after school so I can explain them more or on_

_Monday, whichever is better for you._

_-Ichigo_

_Hint: IT'S A GOOD THING YOUR IN ENGLISH HUH?_

Karin had no idea what the heck was Ichigo talking about... Dad's pills? Why was all in English? Yuzu about Urahara's shop? Why is English underlined? Karin read over the noted and noticed how Yuzu's and Jinta's named weren't capitalized like hers, Urahara's and Ichigo's. Realizing by 'English' She meant Grammar English she got the first letter of each capitalized ones. K,D,C,T,U,J,I,C,T,F,Y,A,C,M,I... _is it supposed to be unscrambled or something?_

Looking over the note again she noticed she went to a new line when she didn't need to. Karin face palmed herself. Karin Don't Come To Urahara's Just In Case They Follow You Again Come Monday, -Ichigo' it was just the first word...

"Stupid Ichigo." She muttered.

"What about Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked. Oh nothing, he's trying to trick me to do something for him."

"Did he get Rukia-nee mad again?" she tilted her head

"Yeah, the idiot." Yuzu laughed at Karin's last sentence and shook her head.

"You underestimate Ichi-nii sometimes Karin." Karin shook her head about how right Yuzu was.

Karin worked on her assignment, but found herself kinda distracted. She looked around the room, it was so.. bland. It was annoying to her, she never really liked to be inside, you'd always find her outside, for no reason sometimes. She looked outside to the kids in 1st period gym and saw them as they ran in circles. There she saw Yumichika, jogging around the track in a group with girls.

_I follo..._rin Karin kind tensed. She kept her eyes on Yumichika, who was running around the track in a big group. These voices always hurt her head when they seemed like they were yelling, and she swore she thought she heard more then one.

_Anyt...of t...ary?_

_Sh... a ...ter_

_A Hunter? _Karin winced, but managed to hide it from anyone who might have been able to see her.

_Is ..one?_

_No...ea... and-_

_Then she is one!_The louder they got the more pain it caused in her head. She was so sure they were more that one person.

_Shut it, your making things harder!_

_I'l...ter..unch.._

_Okay_

Karin kind tensed. She kept her eyes on Yumichika, running with a group of girls. These voices always hurt her head when they seemed like they were yelling, and she swore she thought she heard more then one.

Then, the feathered man turned straight towards her, looking at her right in the eyes. But Karin looked away, she could already see a few of those images. But they were different. _I saw the night sky, It was so beautiful. She was on a ledge that over looked the forest she seemed to be at. The moon and the stars at first had seemed to be the only source of light, but the gorgeous night withered to horror when she looked down from the sky to see a small house was engulfed in flames. There were children there, but Karin couldn't hear their screams.  
_

"Hello?" Rangiku waved her hand in Karin face, who was clearing the images from her mind. "Karin?" She still seemed lost. "Karin!" Rangiku was about to flick Karin in the forehead but Karin stopped her by grabbed her wrist quickly.

"Oh, what?" Karin let go.

"Um... I need help." Karin knew Rangiku didn't really need help. Rangiku may not know what Karin was thinking about, but sometimes people need to be pulled away fromt heir thoughts, she didn't like the pained look on Karin's face. She explained everything for Rangiku, but she was still to lazy to actually do it. Karin, Yuzu, and Momo all turned theirs in already.

"Rangiku," Yuzu said

"What?"

"Never be a secretary."

Momo chuckled, "I'm sorry for the poor business man that has you as a secretary."

"Hey, i'd be fine." Rangiku defended.

"Knowing you, you'd either 1. be drinking all the time or 2. kill him the first time you hug him." Karin teased, Rangiku knew it. And rangiku teased right back. While Karin and Rangiku kept throwing lines at each ohter, Yuzu noticed Momo's worried face as the lines kept soming.

"Don't worry. Rangiku's like an older sister, you could say, to Karin and I." Yuzu smiled. "Hopefully she'll be there for you also." the rest of the girls talked about what they had wanted to be. Karin or Momo didn't answer. The bell rang, and they headed off to math, separating from their "Big Sister". The class passed fast since they worked the whole class, and soon it was science.

"Hello Karin-san." she heard a calm voice say, it sent unpleasant chills up her spine. She turned.

"Hi, Aizen." She forcibly smiled. She looked at Momo who said hi. _Momo's friend. Is he new too?_

"Oh, Momo, I didn't know you knew Karin-san." Momo slightly blushed.

"Yeah, we're friends. She was nice to me when I first came to the school like you." Aizen nodded and looked to said girl.

"Oh, I have to go." Karin said to get away from his gaze "I'll see you in Gym." She goes into math which goes surprisingly fast, mostly because she was trying to distract herself from thinking about Aizen **(A/N: That felt kinda weird to write...)**. Before long the bell rang. She had decided to ask Rangiku about Aizen.

"Oi, Karin, going after all the hot guys huh?" Rangiku winked.

"Aw, you like someone else?" Yuzu asked

"You guys I don't like _anyone_. I _haven't_ liked anyone since..." Karin tried to think, "Oh forget it, just tell me."

Rangiku laughed, much to Karin's embarrassment, and answered her question. "Okay, me and Yuzu have him Last period for math. He's like really good at tennis, and super smart, he came at the end of last year and with the new kids that came he was kinda... forgotten. But he doesn't care."

"Yeah, I think he was kinda relieved" Yuzu said.

"Who wouldn't being the new kid is torture." Karin added.

"But if you don't like him Karin then why do you wanna know?" Rangiku asked.

"I don't know... something about him I just don't like, ya know?"

"Yeah, I kinda felt the same." Yuzu said.

"hm.. Well I think he's ok" Rangiku said.

"Yeah, oh and-"

"Alright settle down class." the teacher said as he walked in. "Please take out your notes and copy what I tell you, and other stuff you can add to future quizzes for extra points and..." Karin droned him out, a lot of the teachers were so boring. Besides Yoruichi, she could never be boring, but her class is the last one. She got out her things pretty fast as the teacher was one of those 'you should already be prepared because I'm not waiting' kind of teachers.

* * *

Toshiro copied notes while my thoughts went from nothing to something and back to nothing. This school was annoying but it's Urahara had made all of us go to school and in turn he'd pay for electricity, water, gas and everything else for the house... while his body just copied everything he was busy thinking about what Momo had found out.

**_*Mini flashback*_**

"She just left?" Toshiro asked his crimson haired friend.

"Yeah, but after she left Momo followed saying she left her health book" Hitsugaya was left thinking, scanning for holes in their lie.

"Health? Well lets hope Karin doesn't tell her sister everything."

"Why?" Renji asked.

"Momo doesn't have health, she met Karin in Gym.. but it was Yuzu so maybe she didn't realize it."

"Damn... she might have, Yuzu's not an idiot."

_I followed Karin _She had interrupted their conversation _Oh, and i have detention after school with Karin for being late. _

_Anything out of the ordinary?_ Asked Toshiro

_She was with a hunter_ She had informed. Suddenly everyone could feel the over run of questions that came to everyone's mind at once.

_Hunter?_

_Is she one?_ Yumichika asked

_No, but they seemed like they knew each other and-_ Momo wanted to defend her friend, he already knew.

_Then she is one!_ Ikkaku said.

_Shut it, your making things worse_ Renji yelled.

_I'll tell you later at lunch_ Momo said before she already was in her own thoughts.

_Okay_ everyone had said before withdrawing in their own minds.

"What do you think?" Renji asked. Toshiro knew Renji and Momo were a bit closer to Karin then the rest of us, they were troubled the most.

"No idea, but I know Urahara has something to do with this, but shut up. We can't stand out too much. We need to be inconspicuous." Toshiro turned away from the red head muttering something about 'does he have to use weird words' and turned to the teacher who was missing from the front of the class.

"-gaya-san, did you hear me?" the teacher was coming towards him and was actually by his side.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" the white haired teen asked.

"I said.." he sighed, but then the raven haired man smirked, "Completely factor the expression on the board" Toshiro looked at the expression: x4 + 7x3 + 12x2 written on the board in black expo marker.

"x^2(x + 3)(x + 4)" He said in a bored expression. The teacher looked partly shocked, the class gave him looks like he just spoke some other language besides Japanese.

"C-correct." The teacher said as he pushed up his glasses, making them glare and cover his eyes_. "_Hitsugaya-san."

"Thank you Ishida-sensei." Toshiro said as he sat down.

"Good job, Mr. Inconspicuous." Renji commented.

"Shut up"

**_*Mini flash back over*_**

As he kept taking the notes he couldn't help but notice a small purple note on the white tile floor. Out of curiosity he picked up the paper and saw it was just a note . He wasn't going to read some stupid note that for all he knows is some girls from the last class who left it there. As he was about to drop it back on the floor he noticed a name.. _her_ name. His teal eyes glanced over at Karin, who was too busy keeping up with notes.

Toshiro opened the small purple paper.

_Karin, _

_Don't forget about dad's pills._

_Come sometime later. oh and,_

_To yuzu:_

_Urahara's has a special! tell yuzu,_

_Today, okay? _

_Just because I know she loves his candy. _

_In jinta's _

_Case he just want to see her. _

_They all love how much money you spend there. _

_Follow the instructions on the bottle!_

_You might not understand them we don't want it to happen_

_Again right? _

_Come after school so I can explain them more or on_

_Monday, whichever is better for you._

_-Ichigo_

_Hint: IT'S A GOOD THING YOUR IN ENGLISH HUH?_

He sighed it was just some stupid note about her fathers medication, to which he wouldn't be surprised after Momo and Renji told her about both Karin _and_ Yuzu. It was signed Ichigo... but who was that? That kinda bothered him, but when he read over he saw it was her brother, then something else was noticed. The grammar mistakes... it took him a quick second to understand what it really said. Then it was snatched from his hand, he hoped it wasn't the teacher. And his hopes were right... but now she wished it _was _the teacher. There over him was a very pissed off Karin Kurasaki.

"What the hell? Why are you going through my stuff!" She said, the notes were long over and everyone was just waiting until the bell rang when she pulled everyone attention to one subject again.

"It was on the floor Kurasaki, If your gonna be a ass about something make sure it's not your fault."

"How is it my fault that _you_ read something you weren't supposed to? It had my name on it, why didn't you give it back?" she asked her arms crossed trying to tower herself over him. He got up, but alas he was only one inch taller then her. He was 5"5, she was 5"4. Teal glared at Onyx, and onyx right back into teal. _How the hell does she get me into these childish games?_ He thought_ Shes so aggravating...so annoying... she... has the prettiest eyes..WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM? No, no, i don't. _

_I don't like Kurosaki. I don't like Kurosaki. I **DON'T**__ like Kurosaki!_  


"Your not the only Karin in the damn school, and you took it from me before i could" Her name felt weird when he said it, but it didn't feel wrong. They were close to each other by now, eye to eye, nose to nose..._ He is so thick headed! He's so pushy, and cocky and..._ She kept her glare even. _He's... he's...cute. WHAT? I did not just say that. i didn't say that._

Both had so many thoughts run through their heads. Both kept straight faces, keeping down a blush or a smile. No one would have believed what they were actually thinking. Besides 2 people in the room. One was Yuzu, who was waiting for something to happen. She just _knew_ something was gonna happen, and she probably wouldn't be able to hold her sister back all these times.

And Rangiku... who had an idea as a Cheshire grin spread across her face and her eyes twinkled in mischief. She was going to die, but it was going to be worth it._ Very_ worth it. If she timed it right, she just might live.

Rangiku had her bag on her shoulder, ready to leave, looks to the clock to time it juuuust right. At the same time Toshiro and Karin stood there kept staring at each other trying to make the other stand down. Toshiro's hands were behind him on his desk behind him, thought he was still standing straight just as Karin was, slightly looking up. With the whole class watching, seeing which would be the first to break. Toshiro's fangirl (Now known as she 'Shiro-Girls') glared at Karin, and the guys who liked Karin, and were her friends glared at Toshiro. The class was even brought into this. Rangiku got up suddenly and pushed Karin onto Toshiro and ran for her very life as the bell rang.

How happy she was she didn't have Karin for her next class.

* * *

_**CLIFF HANGER! Mwajajaja**_~

_**

* * *

* I Know i haven't really given out information on the werewolves and hunters, but i need more things to happen before i can explain everything! I is soooo sorry.  
**_

_****THE ONLY THING I CAN SAY IS THAT THEY ALL LOOK YOUNG BUT ARE WAYY OLDER. (that includes hunters and werewolves)**_

_*****And the thing with IchiRuki, yeah i have a whole chapter for them so again you have to be patient so sorry *get on knees***_

_******I'm going to make a poll if it would be RenjixYuzu, JintaxYuzu, or for her to be alone. I need to know in like 2 chapters, so it'll be up for a while! If you already said in a review i'm sorry! but some people didn't exactly make it clear to which they wanted.**_

_********If you can't vote (i have no idea if you can or not) then you can leave it in a review but please be clear.  
**_

_**Okay so like it? please tell me if i messed up in anyway(: thanks**_

_**Love Yew-chan~ **_

_**(THANK YOU Sayo-chan64 for the nickname!)  
**_


	11. AccidentSORRY!

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ  
**_

_**I'm KittyRiotLuvsYew053's cousin, I'm sorry to say that this story will be postponed, Ale was in an accident. She told me to write:**_

**Sorry! I hate it when people discontinue their stories, but I will be back! (With a vengeance! Mwahaha!) I've been in a small accident, but as soon as they let me I am going to type like 3 chapters for you! But until then I'll be able to actually have a better plot! Again i'm so sorry! I'm just a klutz! ^-^" I'll be using my cousin's iphone to still read stories, so this won't be the last you see of me~!  
**

**Thank you for being patient with me and reading into my story this far. I know i kinda left you at a bit of a cliff hanger ^^" **

**-Kitty :3**

**P.S... Meow(: (Thats Kitty, for Thank You For Reading!)**

**_She told me not to mention her accident as to not worry you but it will be a while, and we don't have a laptop for her to publish her stories on, even when she does come home. To any people to have her as a reader, she will most likely read stories on my iphone._**

**_Again Thank You For Reading._**

**_-AlyssaLuvsYew2  
_**


	12. KISS!

_**Hi people! After so long I'm back! :D This chapter was fun to write, mostly because me and my friend did it in real life to someone. xD which is to why i had short hair and I'm growing it out now...  
**_

_**Karin: What took you so damn long?**_

_**Kitty: I only have one thing to say...**_

_**Toshiro: And that would be?**_

_**Kitty: Tacos :3 **_

_**Karin and Toshiro: ?**_

_**Kitty: That and Buckle up when your in a car (-_-) especially if it's your sister driving!**_

_**Sister: It wasn't my fault!**_

_**Kitty: Silence slave!;D**_

_**Toshiro: O-kayy..**_

_**Kitty: :3 ON TO THE STORY! Take it away Slave!**_

_**Sister/Slave: She doesn't own this show... Clorox or something.**_

_**Everyone: BLEACH!**_

_**Sister/Slave: Yeah she doesn't own bleach. Now can you take off these shackles?  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**KISS?  


* * *

**

**_Sister/Slave: apparently not..._

* * *

**_Rangiku had her bag on her shoulder, ready to leave and times it perfect. At the time Toshiro and Karin stood there staring at each other trying to make the other stand down with the whole class watching. Rangiku got up suddenly and pushed Karin into Toshiro and ran for her very life as the bell rang. How happy she was she didn't have Karin for her next class._

Karin fell onto Toshiro, but with Toshiro's reflexes he was able to catch her with one hand around her waist and his other holding them both up with the desk behind them.

But school desks aren't exactly reliable. The school desk slid a bit, but enough for Toshiro's leverage to be gone and for him to fall on his butt, his head to his the table and Karin to fall right on his lap. Karin had her eyes closed shut to wait for impact but with both her reflexes and Toshiros attempt at help, Karin ended up on Toshiro's lap her face only centimeters away from his. Teal and onyx eyes opened and widened when they saw how close they were. Karin pushed the white haired teen away from her, with a force stronger then most humans could. Toshiro was pushed to the desks that in turn hit the wall. Toshiro took most of the force and stopped it, mostly from the damage it could have caused. Karin looked around the room and saw all eyes on her. Normally she didn't care what people think, but this was a bit too much. She grabbed her bag and went out the room.

The damage she had made was to forceful for any normal shove, and both she and Toshiro noticed. Some people were too busy with the dent in the wall, to notice the small burns on Toshiro's arms. But Toshiro remembered... he never even felt Karin's hands on him, yet he was still pushed back and burned. People were speechless, as they walked out of the room and rumors were spread throughout the school fast.

Karin and Toshiro didn't kiss, but that didn't stop people from saying they did. But right now all Karin was thinking: _'Must. Kill. Rangiku.'_

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun!" the girls said as they surrounded him, on the floor looking at the doorway Karin disappeared. Toshiro didn't say anything while he got up from his spot on the floor and walked out not meeting anyone's eye. Not like they wanted to anyway. He walked down the hallway, people parting like the red sea, not only did the rumor spread fast, but really, would you stand in the way of an angry Toshiro Hitsugaya? The hallway got colder until he was in his class. Thank whatever god was listening he didn't have anyone in this class with him. He just sat down at his desk by the window, hoping the teacher would talk about something, anything, to get his mind off that flash back.

"Today we're going to work on American Literature..."

'_Okay, at least the pack doesn't know about anything yet,'_ He looked out the window to distract him from _her_. He scanned the PE classes looking for Momo, Renji, and Ikkaku. He finally spotted them... talking to Karin. "Damn it." he cursed under his breath. "She everywhere." He looked to the front of the class, to where his teacher stood and lectured on the Salem Witch Trials. He knew all about them, back then they were attacked by ignorant villagers who accused them of performing 'witch craft'. He wasn't alive during that time, but he was during his past live. He didn't remember much about his past lives, just around the history that was going on at the time, and the fact he was there.

He knew he died young a few times and wasn't always Japanese. The life cycle they had was strange. It was a repetition basically, if they were born a normal human they died like a normal human, but if during that life span they were to be scratched or turned, when it was their time to die the body died in human form. They just didn't pass on to whatever heaven normal human souls went to. The werewolves were born again, and born into werewolves, not humans. From then on, if they avoided hunters they could live longer then normal human lives. They age slowly and if they were born werewolves, they would grow as normal humans until the age of 16, where they grew slower and they would be birthed to normal human parents.

Another reason why people considered Werewolves evil, they apparently 'took the souls of their young and took their bodied from their own when the child became age of 16 years'.

And when they were born, they were normally born with one other sibling, the healer and the fighter. That alone made Toshiro wonder what Karin really was... she wasn't human, no. But she wasn't a werewolf or hunter, she didn't have the scent for it. Werewolves didn't have children, it wasn't impossible, but the child would usually die, either from hunters or because when the mother transformed the baby isn't ready to transform and the fetus would die during transformation.

His memories from past lives would come in dreams but sometimes it all just blurs together and he can't tell if what happened was yesterday or a few hundred years ago. He looked down to his paper and absentmindedly his fingertips rested on his lips. '_I was close to actually... kissing her.'_

He didn't realize but he said that part to his friends who responded fast with the newest news.

_YOU LOST YOUR FIRST KISS?_ Renji yelled in Toshiro's head, who cringed at his loud obnoxious voice.

_AWWWW~_ Momo cooed_ WHO WAS IT? _

_WHEN! WHERE? _Renju yelled, obviously happy with the new news.

_He's his puberty!_ Ikkaku laughed, _He's a man!_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! _Yumichika joined in as well in laughing at Toshiro's expense and embarrassment, _How beautiful! It was Karin!_

_We Did. NOT. KISS. and You have a class with Rangiku Matsumoto right now don't you?_Toshiro asked._  
_

_I'm happy I am._He could just hear his smile...

_You kissed Karin? _Renji and Ikkaku said at the same time completely ignoring Toshiro's denial.

_She hit you didn't she!_ Momo said, shocking Toshiro that even she found this funny. Wasn't she supposed to be on his side?

_You too Momo?_ He asked, his head on his desk from the migraine that was forming in his head.

_I can't help it! Oh god my sides hurt! I just imagined you with a black eye because of Karin!_ the bellows echoing in his head had gotten louder, and by then Toshiro's class

He looked out the window to see Momo, Renji, and Ikkaku laughing while Karin and a pink haired girl looked at them confused. One of them must have said something in between laughs, because suddenly Karin kicked Renji in the stomach, then punched Ikkaku and walked away a very deep blush on her face. Momo was still laughing on the ground so much it seemed like it hurt. The pink haired girl was also laughing. Karin turn back to them and even he heard that she yelled, "WE DIDN'T! DAMN!" walked away huffed and ignoring her coach's calls.

_You guy laughed out loud with her right there?_! He yelled inside his head. He only got laughter as an answer. _I hate you all._ He sneered, glaring at them out the window. Again only laughs came. The bell rang, God was he gonna hear it at lunch.

_You guys are never gonna let this go are you?_ he asked apathetically. He didn't even know why he asked, he knew the answer. But he can dream can't he?

_No way in hell. _Renji answered wiping tears from his face._  
_

_Nope._ Ikkaku smugly said.

_Sorry._Momo admitted kinds sheepishly... with a bit of mocking in it.

_You're really asking?_ Yumichika asked.

Apparently, he can't dream. He picked up his books and headed to his doom.

* * *

Karin walked into the cafeteria, looking like a shark looking for the orange little fish she was about to devour, and walked over to the table when she spotted said fish. Rangiku was smiling, knowing full well she was going to die, but she had a trick up her sleeve.

"Matsumoto.." Oh that's how you know she was dead, last name formality, Karin hated formalities. "Why the hell di-"

"Were his lips cold?" Karin stared wide eyes, with her mouth hung open, as Rangiku ran across the cafeteria. Karin ran after her, grabbing something in her bag. Karin thanked soccer for her fast speed but Rangiku was going to try and live. Right as Rangiku went towards the door just the right person, to Rangiku, came out. She thanked kami and ran behind the unsuspecting Toshiro, pushing him in front of Karin.

Karin was a little late in noticing Toshiro, but stopped right in front of him, after stopping to get around him to grab Rangiku. Rangiku thought about what she would write on her will and smirked. Rangiku guessed if she died, it'd be worth it... and Karin would go to jail. Matsumoto pushed Toshiro this time. Luckily, Toshiro's reflexes kicked in, from seeing Karin again, and kinda expected it to happen again, stopped right in front of Karin. Both had a noticeable (Cursed) blushes.

But Karin and Toshiro... just aren't lucky people... or maybe they are... depends on the point of view.

At the time Momo and Renji were watching the whole event. With a simple look to each other and a shared evil grin, Momo pushed Karin, while Renji pushed Toshiro, and a set of lips crashed.

Toshiro is real tired of being pushed today...

* * *

_**I'm evil :3 Mwajajajaja! After so long i must leave a cliff hanger and such a short chapter. Yes i love you too! :D I'm feeling better and after i read your reviews i was so happy i had to write 2 chapters :3**_

_**I'm just kidding about the whole slave thing, my sister really is sorry. I'm guessing you can all figure out what happened, and what sucks is school started again (I'm a freshmen now :b) and I don't get home until kinda late so i might be a bit busy but i'll try and write as much as i can~**_

_**Late Night Taco Bell Run+Not Buckled+Sister being Driver=Waiting while i recover. My and my sister came out okay (Thankfully) so I'm back with a vengeance~ Mwajajaja (With my evil Mexican laugh)  
**_

_**-KittyRiotLuvsYew053  
**_


	13. Meet The Kurosakis'

_**Ello~ you didn't really think that after all that time I'd only upload that little chapter? Nah. I'm not evil ;) And yes i released my sister from her slavery :b **_

_**Karin: I thought you were just kidding about that**_

_**Toshiro: Yeah i did too**_

_**Kitty: ...I was?**_

_**Toshiro: Sure...**_

_**Kitty: ANYWAY! Karin you do the honors.**_

_**Karin: KittyRIotLuvesYew053.. **_

_**Toshiro: Thats a mouthful...**_

_**Kitty: Shut Up. **_

_**Karin: ..Doesn't own bleach.**_

_**Toshiro: That honor goes to Kubo-Sensei.**_

_**Kitty: Right! Now onto the story!~**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 12:**

**Meet The Kurosaki's**

* * *

_At the time Momo and Renji were watching the whole event. With a simple look to each other and a shared evil grin, Momo pushed Karin, while Renji pushed Toshiro, and a set of lips crashed._

Toshiro had already knew what Momo and Renji were thinking of doing, this is where he thanked kami for their mind telepathy power, and he side stepped. Momo still pushed Karin.. straight into Renji. Renji and Karin's lips crashed to each others, and Momo seeing as her plan didn't work, released Karin. All 4 people had a tint of red on their faces. Momo because she's embarrassed, Renji and Karin because of the fact she just kissed Renji, and Toshiro was furious.

"Momo..." Karin gritted through her teeth while she slowly turned to the nervous brown eyed girl.

"Renji..." Toshiro said with anger to the red headed. _Wait why am I so mad? All he did was kiss Karin,_ Toshiro thought, _Better him then me_, but something to him just didn't fit right with Renji kissing her.

"Meep..." Momo said. Momo hid behind Renji, who stood there frozen. He thanked god for Momo's brain when she distracted them long enough for them to take off running when Momo said, "I just meant for you to kiss Shiro-chan..." Renji ran for Karin's normal table, while Momo went to casually-conveniently- made small talk with a passing by teacher. _Kill Momo later..._ Karin thought and turned to Renji.

Renji went to the more innocent of the two twins. "He's gonna kill me." he said hoping he wouldn't hurt the small blond and hid behind her.

"You mean _'they're'_." She said as she kept eating her bento, and then turned to the red-head and smiled. 'What did you do?" she laughed.

"Momo too.." he muttered, "We pushed them to get them to kiss. But Toshiro moved and I ended up kissing Karin. So both of them are out for my blood." He looked over her shoulder to see both Karin and Toshiro were coming after him. Yuzu couldn't help but feel a bit... sad. Karin had kissed Renji. He headed off outside, and... she just had to help the red head... or at least buy him time.

"Karin! Hitsugaya-kun!" they both turned to Yuzu who had a sweet smile on her face. "Stop fighting and eat! You" she said when she pointed Toshiro, who flinch back in the slightest "You probably eat as much as Renji and you guys didn't come with Momo and Renji this morning. Did you eat?" she asked. Toshiro, a little thrown off, stumbled on his answer, which was no.

"Then sit and eat!" she told him in a stern voice a mother would use on her son. Karin almost laughed, "And you," Karin flinched as well, "Sit and eat, you just came from gym, you need to fuel up." Karin, like Toshiro, stumbled on her answer. Both stood there and looked at her, then her smiled turned to a smirk. Toshiro was surprised that she could even smirk.

"So I hear you guys are together." Both their eyes went wide. Did news really go that fast?

"NO!" they answered at the same time, making a blush reappear on their faces. Karin _really_ hated blushing. Yuzu head tilted a bit to the left to feign innocence.

"That's what Rangiku-san said..." Yuzu said, tilting her head. 'Wow distracting them was easy...' She thought.

"WHAT!" Both yelled. By then the whole cafeteria was looking at them and went back to their lunched, the aloud chatter becoming whispers ranging from, "I heard they're together" "She so attacked him to kiss him," and "Did you hear about their kiss?"

Toshiro and Karin's Death List:

Matsumoto Rangiku

Renji Abarai

Momo Hinamori

Yuzu couldn't help but smile, while Toshiro and Karin huffed and stomped away in anger to where Rangiku and Renji went. _They're so easy to distract. They really would make a cute couple..._ Yuzu thought for a little bit and saw Momo across the cafeteria and moved to sit with Ikkaku, Momo, and Yumichika. There's nothing like a Kurosaki with a plan.

* * *

"Hey, go find your own hiding spot!" Rangiku said while Renji jumped behind a bush only to find the ginger haired girl.

"To bad! they're coming for me!" Renji said as he sat beside the girl and joined in her hiding.

"Karin and Toshiro?" She questioned knowingly.

"Yup." he peered out to the field through a few twigs. He turned back to the girl also hiding from them.

"What did you do" she asked, and Renji looked away when he answered.

"Well...me and Momo kinda pushed their heads to make them kiss a while ago." the girl laughed as she imagined them being forced into a kiss. "But.."

"But? Did it work?" she asked. "I mean it should have, with both of you guys pushing.."

Renji sighed "Toshiro probably saw Momo coming and moved out of the way." He said, "And well... she ended up kissing me." the ginger haired girl started to laugh while Renji just looked away.

"I was the one that pushed them in class," he realized he didn't know her name, "Rangiku Matsumoto." she said proudly as she slightly bowed, not able to because of their hiding spot.

"Oh yeah!" Renji laughed. "I heard about that, Renji Abarai" he said nodding his head.

"They were just there and-" Rangiku went quiet and looked up, "oh hi Karin..." Rangiku said. Renji turned around to see both of the people they were hiding from. It probably didn't help with them laughing and yelling.

"Hey, Toshiro..." Renji chuckled lightly as he saw the white haired teen beside the raven haired girl. Rangiku and Renji looked and noticed they both had something.

"Toshiro, put the stick down..." Renji said.

"Karin, put down the scissors..." Rangiku said, grabbing her long ginger hair in her own hands protectively.

"I'm guessing your not coming to find a make out spot." Rangiku said sheepishly. Oh yeah, they were dead for sure. Renji swears he saw Toshiro smile the creepiest smile he's ever seen, and his life flash before his eyes, just like Rangiku did when she saw Karin's serious face.

* * *

"So..." Toshiro said awkwardly as he and Karin were sitting outside the principals office, a few seats away from each other. After teachers found Toshiro and Karin... 'fighting' Renji and Rangiku they were sent here. Renji had a black eye, some cuts and bruises and Rangiku had a few bruises and shorter hair...

"So?" Karin asked just as awkwardly. Both were just inside the office, outside the separate room where the main principal's office was, and sitting on the wooden bench that was just outside the door.

"What do you think they're gonna tell us?" he asked, he had to say something.. anything. It was just to weird being there in silence, which he found odd. He usually looked for silence, but everything was changed when he met the raven haired Kurosaki sitting a few seats away from him.

"No idea, but..." she sighed. Karin looked down to the floor as she hung her head on her hands. '_damn... _' she said in her head when she thought about it.

"What?" Toshiro asked, a little concerned. They didn't do anything like they did a long time ago... right? But one thing he couldn't help but question was was he even worried about his punishment, he could endure what ever, but... what about Karin?

"They'll probably call home." Toshiro felt a bit stupid for thinking they're still do harsh punishment like they did long ago. He didn't think it was that bad... no one was at their house, hopefully Urahara wasn't snooping and answers the phone pretending to be a dad. He didn't want to be known for being related to that insane nut job. '_But i could get information if Urahara comes, but then the idiot could say something to Karin...'_ Toshiro then remembered the story Renji and Momo told him about Karin's father. No man could be that childish.

"Oh...Are your parents gonna make like a big deal out of it?" he asked, keeping away the silence.

"Yes and No" Karin answered after a slight pause. She crossed her legs and arms, and turned her neck to look up to the ceiling. Toshiro was a bit confused, how could he both make a big deal and not at the same time?

"Huh?" Toshiro asked looking t her and looked right back away. Curse his light complexion that showed any hint of a blush, but he couldn't help it. Karin's neck was exposed and his eyes traveled along her legs. He decided to look up to the ceiling, hoping he wasn't turning into a pervert.

"Yes he'll make a big deal, just not in the way you thi-" Karin started, but the door burst open revealing her father, Isshin Kurosaki.

"KARIN!" the man yelled dramatically with his arms flailing in exaggeration, "MY DARLING DAUGHTER! MY DELINQUENT OF A SON RUBBED OFF ON YO-" his excessive rant was cut short when Karin's foot made contact with his face, making the Kurosaki father fly to the wall right next to the white haired boy. Toshiro's eye twitched.

"Can it, Dad!" she yelled and sat back down on the chair beside Toshiro.

'_Wow... Renji and Momo weren't kidding...' _Toshiro thought as he looked at the man unconscious at the wall by him_._ Toshiro poked him with his foot and flinched back as the man jumped, some how unharmed and got to his knees and clasped his hands together looking up to the ceiling with tears in his eyes._  
_

"My Daughter is so violent, Masaki!" he blubbered, "She doesn't love me!" the strange man crawled to the corner and cried in the fetal position._ 'Masaki.._' the name ringed in his head and tried to remember where he heard it from before_._

"Does he do that all the time?" Toshiro turned to Karin.

"It's hard to believe he's a doctor," Karin muttered making Toshiro wonder how that man could have gotten a medical degree was beyond him, "It's worse at the house," she continued, "he goes to a giant poster on the wall." at the sound of Karin talking to Toshiro, Isshin burst... straight to Toshiro.

"ARE YOU MY SWEET KARIN'S BOYFRIEND?" he yelled/asked while he grabbed Toshiro's hand and yanked him forward to look right at the bipolar man. Isshin then pulled Toshiro in a tight hug. "OH MASAKI" Toshiro tried to breathe... "BOTH OUR CHILDREN ARE IN LOVE WITH A DELINQUE-" Karin punched him, and Isshin let go of Toshiro while he flew to the wall. Karin went over to Toshiro who was on the floor grabbing as much air as he could.

"Every guy me and Yuzu talk to are not our boyfriends Baka!" she yelled to the again unconscious man, Toshiro wondered why he didn't have a coma with how much he gets hit. She focused back on Toshiro who groaned grabbing is head as he got up. Karin examined his head, with her medical knowledge, and grabbed his chin to move his head to get a better look. "Ehh, you'll live." She shrugged and left him on the floor. Toshiro looked at her as she walked away and sat back in her chair. _'She's strong, and those burns i have..'_ he looked at his arms. The small burns were about the size of a finger pint and there were four on his upper arm, but we was able to hid it with his shirt if he had the jacket on.

"Sorry, my dad is.. over bearing." Toshiro looked at her skeptically.

"Over bearing?"

"Shut up." Karin said, "You should see all of us together." Toshiro tried to think of it, but shuttered and decided to not think about it too much. He suddenly felt sorry for Yuzu. But a question was bugging him.

"Masaki's your mom?" Tohiro asked.

"Yeah... she drowned when i was younger." Toshiro regretted asking, and muttered a 'Sorry' to her. But where had he heard that name before?

Toshiro starred at the man, "Is he gonna be alright?"

"I don't know." She said and went up to him and poked him with her foot on his head. Toshiro stared at the man as Karin poked him with her foot, but his eyes traveled up to her face. He saw how Karin was slim, and a bit short in height for most people, she was an inch shorter than him, and her raven hair went to her mid back, he guess. She had it up, but framing her face she had hair that kind of curled out at the end. She didn't wear make up, but she didn't need it, to him. Karin looked to him.

"Stop it.." she said and looked away from his gaze. He realized he's been there just staring at her while sitting on the floor. He got up when a tall pale man with long white hair pulled back with a low hair tie walked though the door. He had a warm gentle smile on his face, but he looked a bit warn out and tired as if he was a bit sick.

"Kurosaki, Hitsugaya I've called both your homes..." the white haired man saw Isshin on the floor. "Is it a tradition to knock your father unconscious?" Karin shrugged to the man and Toshiro looked too him with a face WTF-This-Is-Normal? look in his eyes.

"We prefer the term 'bonding'." Karin answered as she walked into the principals office casually. In there already was Ichigo. Ichigo looked outside to his unconscious father taking note of Toshiro in the office too, who completely ignored the strawberry.

"Damn.. I told him I'd come." He muttered shaking his head. Then Ichigo's focus went to Karin. Karin didn't say anything but simply stared back.

"Good to see you again Ichigo." Principal Ukitake said seeing the familiar face and hair. Ichigo smiled and greeted his old homeroom teacher from when he was still in high school.

"Hey Ukitake-san" at that time a knock was at the door and it creaked open revealing a petite dark haired girl with violet eyes wearing a yellow dress and brown shoes. The girl smiled at the sight of Karin, who hugged her when she came in.

"Rukia-nee-chan" Karin said, while she hugged her sister in law. Rukia smiled at her and then her eyes went to the white haired teen standing awkwardly to the side. Toshiro's cold teal eyes glared at the violet eyes smiling at him. _Hunter._was all he thought when he saw her. She wreaked of it. All hunters had that distinct smell, not only that but the smell of another werewolves blood never comes off of a person and she had years and year of their blood drawn by her on her hands.

"Ah, another familiar face!" Ukitake smiled to Rukia and when she saw Ukitake her smile grew, "Ukitake-san! Your the principal now?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I remember you both would get in so much trouble in my class, you and Ichigo that is. At the beginning of your 3rd year it would be because you guys would fight constantly saying you hated each other." he laughed and looked to Toshiro and Karin. "How are you?" he directed back to the other couple.

"Engaged." Rukia answered kinda sheepishly and her eyes motioned to Ichigo. Ukitake looked to said strawberry who shrugged and looked away.

"Well yeah." was all he answered, and got a hit over the head.

"'Well yeah'?" she said looking at Ichigo, who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, midget."

"Midget? Ichi-"

"Congratulations!" The white haired man interrupted to stop the bickering, "Somethings never change," he smiled and again turned his attention to Karin and Toshiro who weren't paying attention to the conversation, "Sometimes history repeats itself."

Toshiro thought it was strange to see Rukia, a hunter, marry Karin's brother. He knew Karin was defiantly not human, weather she knew it or not, but that would also make Ichigo non-human. It was true that they were usually born an only child, but guessed maybe they could be born together if they died around the same time or in the same way. Then there was still Yuzu who didn't show much change as much as Karin. "We couldn't get a hold of your guardians ,Toshiro." Toshiro's thought were broken from Ukitake talking to him. He forgot to make up an excuse.

"They're busy a lot," He answered, "They're hardly at home, and I don't have another way to get to them"

"That's perfectly fine, But please stay." Toshiro nodded and stayed in the back of the room watching the conference.

"So what happened?" Rukia asked.. She kept her sight on Toshiro, he narrowed his eyes at her and kept watch on her. _If he hurt her, I will break my own morals..._Rukia thought and kept her appearance in front of Ukitake.

"Well... Karin and Toshiro were found by teachers..." he looked at a paper, "Toshiro injuring Renji Abarai and Karin was trying to cut Rangiku Matusmoto's hair off." Ichigo snickered a bit again getting a smack over the head by Rukia.

"I had every right to." Karin rebutted in her defense.

"And why is that?" Ukitake asked, interested in why Karin, an advanced student and according to records an exemplary soccer player, had done such a thing. He also looked to Toshiro who was still new in school and didn't have much of a reason to fight Renji, even if they both transferred there together... though he could start laughing with how the smaller boy was able to beat such a big teen.

Karin and Toshiro stayed silent, until Karin spoke up realizing Toshiro wouldn't. "Ichigo," she looked her her older brother, "You can't hurt Renji, Rangiku, or Momo." she turned to Rukia. She understood what she was trying to say and nodded.

"Well... You explain Toshiro." she said turning to him and pushing him in front of her. He was getting real tired of people pushing him today.

"I think you tell it a whole lot better then me." he said avoiding the subject and stepping aside. No being a werewolf, can escape the wrath of 'the older brother'. "Just do it."

"I don't have to. They're your family." he said coldly.

"I don't give a damn, your just as involded as i am." Karin stubbornly said, raising her voice just a bit.

"Am not." He hated when he was reduced to stupid childish ways. Momo always told him he was a brat at heart, and it's coming out even more with Karin. But at the moment he didn't really give a damn.

"Then why did you get mad at Renji?" She questioned with smug tone. She had a point, Renji didn't really do anything to him. All he did was kiss Karin which Karin would have dealt with accordingly, so he had no real reason to be mad at Renji. Sure Renji pushed him into her to get them to kiss, but he dodged... so why? He didn't know the answer to that and something told him he didn't want to know.

"..Because." he started after a short pause, "He's the one who started it all. And he's been talking about this for the longest time." he said without thinking.

"You knew this was going to happen?" she yelled at him. _This little fucker actually planned this? I swear I'm going to wring his thro-_

"NO!" he defended while breaking Karin's thoughts of Toshiro's murder, "He's been messing with me and...Why would I want to kiss you?" he blurted the first thing that came to mind. He wished he didn't when he remembered Karin's older brother was in the room.

"WHAT?" Ichigo yelled while he stood up and charged himself at the white haired teen. Toshiro moved swiftly to the side to avoid the angry strawberry's rage. Rukia then took her chance to punch Ichigo in his stomach to make him sit down.

"Okay, Okay." Ukitake said, in a calming voice, "Now Karin, please explain for us." Karin nodded.

"Okay... me and Toshiro were... I guess you could say arguing..."

"Why were you arguing?" Ukitake questioned.

"Because he was looking though my stuff." she accused. He scoffed and refrained from rolling his eyes, _Should have know she was going to bring that up._

"The note was on the floor I didn't know it was yours," he defended himself and took a step away from Ichigo who looked like he was about to explode.

"Anyway.." Karin sighed, "we were kinda close because we were glaring at each other, when the bell rang... Rangiku kinda pushed me..." Karin didn't want to say it, and Toshiro was getting really fed up.

"A push isn't exactly a good excuse for cutting her hair." Ukitake said reasonably, "This is Matsumoto-san correct?" Karin and Toshiro nodded.

"Not that... she wanted us to.." Karin couldn't find the right words...

"She pushed us so we would end up kissing but we didn't." Toshiro said bluntly never looking to anyone eye and simply looked out the window to the tree and field outside. Ichigo was furious and stood from his chair to confront the teal eyed teen yet again.

"I bet you told that Rangiku chick to-" Rukia punched him making him fall back onto the chair with a flop once again. Toshiro was surprised that a hunter would protect him. _Maybe for Karin sake._ he reasoned. _She's just another hunter, if she's here then we'll have to-_

"Don't. Move." Rukia hissed evilly to Ichigo breaking Toshiro's thoughts about her and then she turned to Toshiro, "I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun." she said sincerly making Toshiro even more confused, while Ichigo grumbled some curses under his breath. Something about 'killing the lil runt' and sat down. Rukia looked to Karin with a teasing glint in her eye.

"Awww~" She said to Karin while she rolled her eyes "How cute~" Karin brushed her off and defended herself, again.

"We didn't!" she yelled to her soon to be sister in law. Rukia only smiled bigger and hugged her.

"Sure you didn't~" Rukia cooed squeezing her tighter.

"Get off!"Karin pushed her off again. When she finally managed to pry off the darkhaired girl she continued, "Anyway that's my story for cutting Rangiku's hair."

"And Renji?" Ukitake said after looking at another paper.

"There's more?" Ichigo groaned.

"Um.. Toshiro?" Karin asked for his turn to explain.

"Renji and Momo tried to do the same thing to us at lunch," Toshiro said it bluntly again, knowing what Karin was asking. At this Rukia and Ukitake started laughing. Toshiro was kind surprised to see Rukia start laughing, a hunter relaxed is kind of awkward. Ichigo did the same as last time... fumed.

"WHAT THE H-" Rukia punched him down in his seat again and another string of profanities escaped his mouth.

"Okay" Ukitake said trying to calm everything down. "That's a bit more explainable, but i can't let you go unpunished."

"You'll both be going to detention, seeing as Karin already has detention today, you'll join Karin in cleaning the class you.. ahem destroyed." He said writing something down on a paper, "And Saturday morning you will tutor kids in Saturday tutorials." Ukitake explained to both Karin and Toshiro.

"You already had detention?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"I was late to first period remember?" Karin looked to Rukia, who hit Ichigo over the head. _Wow so all the Kurosaki's are like this. And she's only related my marriage. _Toshiro thought.

"I told you, baka." Rukia said, "I saw her in the morning and told her to get to school, she was going to see you like you had asked, remember?."

"It's not my fault i didn't remember!" Ichigo yelled, rubbing wear Rukia hit him on the head. Ukitake wrote a slip of paper and gave it to Toshiro and Karin, ignoring the arguing couple in the background.

"Now both of you can go to your Social Studies class." Ukitake dismissed. As everyone filed out, and he saw that Rukia and Ichigo dragged the unconscious man outside in the hallway. Toshiro stayed behind and answered some extra questioned from Ukitake about his parents which he lied about.

Karin said to goodbye to both Ichigo and Rukia, and walked to their next class. Toshiro walked out of the office and took a few steps down the empty hallway before he stopped. "What do you want?" the silent footsteps turned to louder one much like a normal humans. She stood a few feet behind him, but he still didn't turn to her, he knew exactly who she was.

"Nothing. Just to leave a message." he heard the voice of Karin's sister in law, Rukia said and echoed down the hallway a bit. It was civil and more business like, but a bit more polite. In his mind he called the pack to listen to their conversation. At that moment anything Toshiro saw, heard, felt, and smelled they could too.

"Fine, but answer a question." he said coldly, contrasting her warm voice. This was bothering him since he first saw Rukia.

"I'm not going to hurt you or your little pack." she said, "If that was your question."

"No it wasn't." he said, still his back faced to her, "What's your last name?" She had everything, all the qualifications, but he couldn't find out unless he asked.

"Kurosaki." she answered without hesitation. The rest of the pack had their own thoughts about her answer. When he hesitated in the slightest she knew all of them were listening. He explained to them she was her sister in law.

"Your other last name." he sneered and turned slightly to meet her gaze. She smiled. She knew why he was asking such a question.

"Kuchiki." she answered. "Now my message: I will not harm you or your little pack.

"And why is that?" he said fully turning to her, and she stood unwavering.

"You are Karin and Yuzu's friends, am i right?"

"The others are." he denied. "I only have a few classes with them. And answer the damn question seriously, it's rude. Kuckiki's are known for their polite merciless ways aren't they?" he said, his scowl growing deeper.

"I did. I gave you a reason." she turned now her back facing to him, a hint of amusement went to her voice "Just not the one you wanted to hear."

She turned serious and civil once again "You didn't hear all of my message: I won't hurt you or your little pack. There's something bigger then just _you_, I have no time for you, now. But," the civil and business tone of her voice was replaced, and venom was coursed through her words, "You hurt Karin or Yuzu in anyway, i will break my own morals." the venom gone and the civil voice back and she turned back to him with a sincere and honest smile mixed with the trademark Kurosaki smirk they all held.

"And by the way. I'm a Kurosaki," she laughed in the slightest, she turned and walked down the hallway. At that time Ichigo opened the doors at the end of the hallway and spotted his fiance.

"Come on," he said, "My dad's gonna wake up soon and I'd rather dump him on the side of the road." Rukia fast walked to him.

"Oh shut up, baka." when she got to him she gave him a kiss. Ichigo looked up to Toshiro and before he could say anything Rukia pushed him out the door. Before she left she looked back to Toshiro, "Oh! And if you're gonna kiss Karin you have to get over your denial~" she said happily and slipped behind the door.

Toshiro's head was filled with laughter from all the pack while he stared his eyes widened a bit and his moth open in the slightest. _WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE THIS IDEA THAT I'M INFATUATED WITH THAT BLACK HAIRED KUROSAKI DEMON?_ The laughter in his head only continued, louder.

_SHUT IT ALL OF YOU!_ He yelled inside his head while he walked down the hallway and around the corner where Karin was walking down the hall towards him.

"Hey! there you are." she said while she stopped at the other end of the hallway, "If I get there first either you or me will get in trouble." He walked down to the end of the hallway to where she was waiting for him.

"You and I," he muttered when he reached her and they walked together.

"W-what?" she looked to him but he was looking down to the floor.

"'You or I' not 'You or Me'" he said (lied) more clearly, not looking at her. Karin looked at him with a quirked brow. She shook he head and smirked.

"Do you have up a stick up your ass?" she asked. He simply sighed and ignored her question, and kept walking. "Don't ignore me!" she yelled after him, but he payed no mind. Rukia's hidden message between her message... _'Theres something bigger then just_ you.

* * *

Ukitake sat at his desk looking at his papers. The young couple was still on his mind and he could help but chuckle. He looked out the window to the trees blowing in the wind, after a while he looked down to see Karin and Toshiro walking to their next class. Karin was flailing her arms at him while Toshiro walked beside her.

"Ah, young love..." he said to himself and went back to his paperwork.

* * *

**_Hi(: yeah i didn't wan_**_**na put Yamamoto in :b And I just love Ukitake x3 SO like it? I know, not that great but still here it is~ Idc (: Review? Two Chapters~ I thought it would be good(:  
**_

_**-KittyRiotLuvsYew~**_


	14. I Dont Hate You I Just Like To Annoy You

_**Hi(: Well i've got good news and bad news...**_

_**Bad news first: now that school's started, and I have about 2 after school activities, Good News: School gives me inspiration! I have even more chapters and alot of oneshots and story ideas new. More Bad News: With school activities I can't really type them... More Good News: I Decided since I won't have time to write until next week or so, that I'm posting two chapters again :D**_

_**Karin: So be happy.**_

_**Toshiro: you were right when you said you were coming back with a vengeance...**_

_**Kitty: You bet your sweet pippy!**_

_**Toshiro: ...?**_

_**Karin: She's just happy because her sister got married yesterday...**_

_**Kitty: RIGHT! :D No not the one who was in the accident, she's already married. **_

_**Toshiro: Why am I the last to know?**_

_**Karin: No Children Allowed Toshiro...**_

_**Toshiro: I AM NOT A KID!**_

_**Karin:Well this is dedicated to the new Mr. and Mrs. Billings.**_

_**Toshiro: Stop ignoring me!**_

_**Kitty: That and...**_

_**Toshiro: hello?**_

_**Karin: Kitty doesn't own bleach  
**_

_**Kitty: If i did...**_

_**Toshiro: Hello? it was my turn to say it.**_

_**Kitty: Sorry, I couldn't see you...**_

_**Karin: She**_** is**_** tall..**_

_**Toshiro: Whats that suppose to mea-**_

_**Kitty: We've bothered the readers long enough! If I did, HitsuKarin would be Cannon :D  
**_

_**Karin: ON TO THE STORY!**_

_**

* * *

**_**Chapter 14:**

**I Dont Hate You I Just Like To Annoy You**

**

* * *

**

_SMACK_

The noise echoed through out the library, silencing the small group of kids there for detention, or 'D-Hall'. All eyes went to the teacher, who slammed the book down on the table to get the kids attention, as she began to start instructions for their punishment. Karin silently sighed, and put her head on the table, and listened to the teacher.

"Your punishment will be to read a story by a famous writer, if it's a poem then you must explain the references and deeper meaning. No less then 2 pages for story, for poem then a page, and yes they will be counted as a grade in your class." she said, "You will not be able to leave until 4:30 it is 3:30 now. If it isn't done by then you stay until it's done, is this clear?" she didn't wait for an answer, "Good. You have plenty resources around you, except the computers." she looked at each and everyone of the kids. In the first few tables... no one. Of course. All 6 kids were sitting in the back. In one table was Yachiru, Karin, Momo, and Toshiro in one table in that order. There were also two other kids that were in D-Hall with them.

"I will be in the Resource Room. As you can see there is a window so I'll be able to see you. You can go get books." the teacher went into another door and they could see she sat down and began grading papers, the signal to starts. Momo pulled out her bag and started her paper, Yachiru didn't do anything but pull out a lollipop and start eating it, Toshiro got up and went to scan for books, and Karin had her head down still.

"Are you alright Karin?" Momo asked when Karin gave out a groan of irritation.

"Yeah, just sleepy. I can't sleep for the death of me..." Karin said ending with a yawn to prove her point. Momo tilted her head, and looked at Karin.

"Really? Why?"

"Weird dreams. I know it's weird." Karin still hadn't picked up her head, "But the same dream over and over and over. And i can never get back to sleep after I wake up."

"What happens in the dream?" Momo's voice had a lining of worry in it, but Karin didn't know if she wanted to tell Momo. She did but something told her not to... not just yet.

"Nothing special anyway, I don't remember much" Karin lied, "But oh well. It'll pass. " Karin picked up her head and smiled to Momo who smiled back gently. Yachiru took that time to interrupt and offered them both a lollipops, before running off to bother Toshiro with a lollipop.

"If you want, you can just sleep. I can write the report for you."

"No it's not fair. I'm gonna go get something to use research I guess." Karin picked up her head, letting Momo see the bags she's had under her eyes. Karin looked away before she could say anything.

"Alright, if your sure." Momo said while Karin stood up, "Which book do you have in mind."

"Maybe the Salem Witch Trials. I've always been kinds curious about that..." Karin said. Momo seemed to go quiet for a while, as if remembering something.

She did remember. Momo, even though she didn't seem like it, she was the oldest in her lifetime. Being what she was she was protected, and people feared her, even those of her own kind. Momo was even slightly afraid of herself, she knew the power she had. When she turned 16, in human years, and went through her first transformation

"Hey, you alright?" Karin put a hand on Momo's shoulder, but she tried to lean back out of reflex. A single touch was all Karin needed to see a few flashes, exactly what Momo was afraid of. Karin and Yuzu were some of the best friends she's made of such short notice. Accepting her... No. Not for who she was, she didn't know who she was. But Momo felt safe around her new friends here all the same, she knew everyone did. Momo didn't want to ruin that. She looked back to Toshiro. _Especially him..._

"Yeah, I'm fine." Momo said, "It just kinda creeps me out a bit." Karin followed Momo's eyes and saw Toshiro. Yachiru was on his shoulders, obviously to his annoyance, while she pulled on his hair calling him a snowman. Karin laughed a bit, when she put a candy in front of his face before shoving the watermelon flavored candy in his mouth. He simply picked her up and set her down, while she ran off, the lollipop still in his mouth. Karin looked back to Momo.

"Really? Sorry." she apologized before she forgot.

"No, like I said I'm fine." Momo laughed, and turned back to her, "Renji used to tell me weird stories about the ghosts of witches and stuff while we were at this one place in America.. He did it just to scare me though."

"Renji's probably a big wuss under those tough edges." Karin laughed, "Probably just as scared as you are."

"Yeah" Momo laughed. "Shiro-chan scared him after he told me those stories. Renji was just as scared as I was." Momo laughed at the memory. "Maybe even a little more"

"You've been with Toshiro for a long time huh?" Karin smiled.

"Like you wouldn't believe. He was such a brat when he was younger, and a smart ass to boot." she laughed and Karin cracked a grin when she remembered when they walked down the hallway together.

_Flashback_

_Karin and Toshiro were walking to their Social Studies class after coming back from the principals office. "Fine, Ignore me." Karin said, "You probably can't talk with a stick shoved up your ass..." she added with a mumble._

_"You can stop fantasizing about my ass now Kurosaki." Toshiro said while he walked down the hallway, leaving Karin there looking at him standing still for a second._

_"In your dreams, would I ever check _you_ out" Karin said, catching up to him. She was laughing and shaking her head at his comment.  
_

_"Whats so funny?" he sneered._

_"Your a brat." she said stepping ahead of him with a smirk he decided he hated, and ruffled his hair, "Scratch that. Your a short brat." she turned and ran ahead down the hall, happy a simply short comment can irritate him so much.  
_

_"Your shorter then me!" he yelled in irritation. Again she only laughed and walked into their class room._

_End Flashback_

"But.." Momo added in a sad sigh, "He hasn't been like that in a while, I miss that side of him. It's been a long time since I've even see him fully smile, just a smirk or a something every once and a while." Karin looked at Momo, with a look of disbelief. He hadn't been a smart ass before? He'd been like that with her for a while, he always has a comment lined up ready just to throw at her. "Yeah, I know," Momo say her face, "hard to belie-"

"Not really." Karin interrupted. Momo looked up to Karin, who had a far off look in her yes. She shrugged her arms and stood up, "He's always like that, not the smiling thing, hell the day he laughs it's the sign of the apocalypse, but he's a smart ass. I think I got better at it with him around. I just guessed that's how he's always been."

"R-really?" Momo was truly... surprised. Toshiro hadn't even said anything to Renji, Toshiro was always in control of himself... then again... that thing with Renji. Toshiro hadn't even fought in a long time, always avoiding it, not even joining when Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji messed around. Momo smiled at Karin while she walked down the isles of books saying she was going to get her favorite book.

"Hinamori?" she turned and saw Toshiro, in his hands were a few books. She smiled. He always loved to read. "Are you alright?" he questioned.

She kept smiling at him, he always protected her. "Just fine." he looked at her and set his books down.

"Whatcha' got there. Wait." she said, before he could answer. She closed her eyes, and looked away as to not 'cheat'.

"Emily Dickinson, Edgar Allan Poe, and/or Shakespeare." she said and opened her eyes. He looked at her, the watermelon lollipop in his mouth.

"You forgot Robert Frost." **(1)**he muttered, embarrassed about being predictable, while he opened a book and began to read. She shook her head and stood up to find her own book, before putting her own lillopop in her mouth. She decided to go to Karin who looked like she was having trouble... or just plain annoyed.

"Found your favorite book?" Momo questioned when she came behind her. She was planning of scaring her, but Karin wasn't, like if she knew Momo was coming.

"Yeah." she said, holding up a book labeled 'The Mask of Amontillado' "Stupid people don't know how to put books back, but I wanted to read another by this author."

"Edgar Alan Poe?" Momo quirked an eyebrow. _That guy is insane. I've read some of them when Toshiro first gotten interested in his works._

"Yeah, or Emily Dickinson, or-"

"Robert Frost or Shakespeare?" Momo finished for her. Karin looked up in interest.

"Yeah.. how did you guess?" Karin asked.

"Shiro-chan has them all." Momo gestured to the white haired teen reading one of the books she was looking for.

"Damn." she muttered, "Well I guess I'll look for something else." Momo giggled, and opened her mouth to talk but Karin stopped her, "Alot of people like those authors, They're famous for a reason." Momo tried to hid her smile behind her hand while Karin walked away running her fingers along the spine of the books she passed. She suddenly felt the temperature drop. Momo knew he was listening to their conversation, so she again hid her smile and looked through the books. She decided to read Romeo and Juliet...

Karin on the other hand silently fumed. Why does everyone think she and that... that.. white haired midget liked each other? It was clear they hated each other, right? She stopped. Why did they hate each other? She thought about it for a while and couldn't find a good reason. He didn't do anything really. He just... irritated her.

Toshiro was thinking the same thing at the moment. Momo's thought were screaming with thoughts about how 'cute' they would be together, distracting him from the book in front of him. Like he could even consider liking that Kurosaki demon. He hated her! Why? ...honestly he could think of a good reason...

She's hot headed, Toshiro began to mentally list.

He's cold as ice. Karin decided it was the first thing she could say she hated about him.

She's irrational.

No one is _that_ calm all the time.

She's so annoying.

He's so irritating.

But he had to admit he's seen her with Yuzu. She's actually caring, she always have been now that he thinks of it. He watched as Yachiru passed, her candies in hand, and walked up to Karin.

She had to face the facts though. He's not entirely cold, he's never been really been rude. Yachiru came up to her and gave Karin her lollipop she refused earlier, before asking for a book at the top.

She's also very strong. The corners of his mouth twitch up awkwardly at the memory of Karin kicking her father unconscious, which contradicted to the sight her saw before him, being nice to Yachiru.

He's strong. In every way possible. Momo said he hadn't seen him smile in a long time, for that, that would mean he went through something pretty bad. Karin was about to steal a glance at Toshiro but she refrained. She kept her eyes on the books, and found another one of Shakespeare's finest on the shelf before shooing off the pink haired hyper active teen.

Toshiro looked up to Karin. She was pulling out a book of... Shakespeare's? Karin.. reading Shakespeare? She didn't seem like the type. He looked to his side, there was the book he had gotten of Shakespeare lying there. He had already skimmed through it, he'd read it before. Toshiro closed his 'Collection of Emily Dickinson's Poems' book and grabbed the thick book full of Shakespeare's early works.

He hadn't realized what he was doing when until he was already there in front of her. They hadn't spoken since being in the hallway, on the way to Social Studies class after comping back from the principals office. He.. chickened out. He simply stood right by her and put the book in it's empty space and went to sit back down.

_What was I even thinking? What was I going to even say to her, my damn body did it on it's own._ he thought while opening up 'The Tell-Tale Heart' by Edgar Allan Poe, giving up of poems, he felt like reading a thriller anyway. He was on the part the narrator hid the dead body under the floorboards when he was interrupted.**(1)**

"Can I read it when your done?" he looked up to see Karin, holding the book he had just put back in it's place.

"You can read it now," he closed the book and held it up to her, "I've already read it, I couldn't find The Cask of Amontillado..." he said, and before he realized it, Karin held it out to him.

"Trade?" he looked to her, she was just there simply looking at him holding out the book. He took the book, and gave her the other mumbling a 'sure'. She took it and sat down beside him and began to read. Of course she leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the desk. She couldn't help it, it was fun to bug him. He simply looked at her, and she smirked back before looking back to her book.

"Do you know how to sit in a chair correctly?" he asked her, she responded with out looking up.

"Do you? Shut up and read." She said decided, and he decided to ignore her.

She's so...

He's so...

Amusing.

He couldn't really describe how he felt. He was irritated, he wasn't exactly happy. He was... just content.

Karin wondered. She didn't know why she decided to just sit by him, and mess with him. All she planned on doing was asking him for the book, and walking away. Just to be nice for once to him, since they never did anything to each other to make themselves hate each other. But her body acted on it's own and she was.. content with it. She thought he would say or tell her something, but nothing.

Momo stood there, watching the scene before her. She smiled and pulled out her cell phone.

_I didn't even have to do anything... well maybe one thing._ Maybe she could help with Yuzu's plan...

* * *

_**Review? Did you read the top? You might wanna. Thank You for reading though! :D**_

_**(1) I'm thinking since Toshiro is old an all he's probably like old stories and authors like them.  
**_

_**(2) You guys should read Edgar Allan Poe's stories especially if you like thrillers and creepy stuff. That. Man. Is. A. Genius. PM me or look him up on Wiki if you want a list of some of his stories.**_

_**-KittyRiotLuvesYew053**_


	15. Weird Voices and Her Music

**_Here's the other chapter I promised :) Enjoy? Review? Please and Thank You!_**

**_I don't own bleach :'(_**

**_Don't worry my 'Omake' type thing is at the end this time...  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 15: **

**Weird Voices and Her Music  
**

**

* * *

**

After writing a quick paper, in big writing on a book she read ages ago, Karin walked down the isles of books in her school library, her ipod playing quietly in one ear. She ran her fingers along the spines of books as she passed a habit she came used to fast. her phone vibrated in her pocket. A text message from Yuzu.

**_Karin, Come w/ me to a sleep over plz?_**

Karin rolled her eyes. Yuzu didn't like to go alone, even though she did sometimes with her other friends Karin didn't particularly like. She looked around for a teacher and texted her back.

**_Sure who's house? and When?_**

**_Momo's house! :) Weekend plz plz plz?_**

Karin shrugged. **_OK but your asking Tou-san _**

**_Yay :3 Thank You Karin! :D_**

Karin shook her head and put away her cell phone, putting it on silent. Yuzu knew she was in D-Hall and couldn't text at the time. She kept walking down the isles her fingers again running along the spines of books_._

_Karin..._

She turned around. "Hello?" she asks, she could have sworn she heard someone call her. She kept walking down the isles once again brushing it off.

_Karin..._

"Hello? Momo?" she heard a voice. She knows she hear a voice, a girl voice. She walked back down the isle and in the same spot she heard it again.

_Karin!_

She froze. Who the hell was calling her, so she stood still waiting for it to come again. Nothing but silence. Karin looked at the book her hand was on, and pulled it out on instinct. The spine and cover was nothing but black. No title, no author or anything. She opened it and coughed at the dust collected on it. She looked at the first page in handwritten ink that looked like it was in a fountain pen was 'Kana Katsuye'. Karin turned the next page to read but it was blank. All blank. It didn't even have lines..

Karin flipped through the pages and still nothing written but Kana Katsuye on the cover page. She closed the book but before she could put it back, Karin had a second thought. Karin went to her backpack at the table and put the book in her bag, and her phone. It wasn't from the library so it wouldn't be stealing right?

"Karin?" Karin jumped at Momo's voice. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Karin pulled out her ipod from her other ear.

"No its fine. I thought you were a teacher, I was listening to music and texting Yuzu" she said, wrapping the earphones over the ipod and putting it on the table.

"And?" Momo asked expectantly.

"Yes I'm going,"

"Yes!" Momo smiled. "Now to go tell Toshiro!" and Momo zipped off.

Karin completely forgot. Momo lives with Toshiro, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika! Karin face palmed. _No wonder it was Yuzu that asked not Momo! They knew! Urgh!_ Karin felt like going to the nearest wall and hitting her head against it repeatedly. She was always convinced with Yuzu... Karin sighed and looked at the clock. _Nothing to do about it now huh?_ She thought.

The urge to hit her head against the wall kept coming back, thought. It was 4:28. A little more and she could go to Urahara's. _Crap I can't go until Monday._ Well there went her idea, but then she remembered the weird book in her bag. Karin guessed it was some diary some senior left here before leaving, but she pushed that idea away. There was too much dust and this school hasn't been here that long, and someone would have seen it if they put it when the school was first built. And she felt like she's heard that name somewhere-

"You'll blow your brain if you think too hard." Karin's thoughts were interrupted while she turned around to see Toshiro.

"Speaking of blowing, is your boyfriend waiting for you outside?" Karin smiled and put her back pack on. Toshiro's glare grew colder along with the room temperature.

"No that's yours. you should ask for your money up front."

"Because you would know." Karin retorted, but before he could say anything she dismissed it by changing the subject, "But enough about your job, looks like Me and Yuzu are staying over at your house."

"I know." he said.

"And?" he looked at her. Today he hair was loose but she had it up in a quick and messy bun, with a few pieces in her face, which exposed her long neck... _WOAH. STOP. BAD MIND! BAD!_ Toshiro mentally screamed in his head and looked away from her before answering.

"And what?" He looked away up to the ceiling, anywhere really to get his eyes off of her. And she was annoyed.

"No sarcastic comment?" the annoyance in her voice raised. He wasn't even looking at her!

"Do I have to?" he gained back his composure, he looked at her with a quirked eye brow. She shrugged and nodded, content now she had his attension. It just wasn't as fun when he wasn't throwing comments back at her.

"I consider this bonding so yeah."

"Bonding?"

"You've seen my family." She was right. When her brother and father started fighting she referred to it as 'bonding'._ Is this her way of being nice or something?_ he thought.

"True." he shrugged and turned around to a book shelf and looked through the books. Karin stepped in front of him, encouraging him to throw a comment back. He didn't get it._ Did she only come to me to pick a fight?_

"So then?" Karin looked at him expectantly, but nothing really came to his mind besides the girl in front of him. Karin had to admit it too, she had slightly surprised him when she stepped in front of him, and he stopped to where he wasn't really that far from him. Her possible lines and all thought in her head to make him fight with her back went fuzzy.

"...I got nothing." he stated, trying to sound bored. How could he? SHE WAS RIGHT THERE.

"Sad." she shook her head and stepped back, mostly for her sake. She couldn't think straight that close to him, and considering today's earlier events they've been closer.

"Shut Up." was all he said, now that his thoughts straightened out. _I need to stay away from her._

"Make me." she said, content he was fighting back.

"I can't perform miracles." by then Karin's face went blank. All signs of expression was wiped from her face, and she stood there. Her onyx eyes went dull looking off into space, and the smirk she always wore straightened and went neutral.

"..." She stood there, quiet.

"What no comeback?" he challenged.

"..." she still stayed quiet, not saying anything, and for some reason.. he kind of... panicked? "Kurosaki? Did you really blow out your brain of something?" again he was only met by her far off eyes and neutral expression.

"Kurosaki?" Nothing. "Kurosaki?" he raised his voice a bit more. "Kurosaki!" he said with panic lining slightly in his voice.

She stayed quiet.

"Kurosaki!" he grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly, by then she could keep it up anymore, she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Kurosaki?" he asked, looking at her.

"You won't say it." she shook her head and looked up to the ceiling.

"What?" he questioned. The bell then rang and some students were still sitting down, but Karin just walked around him and walked out of the library. _What did she mean?_

"Karin?" he turned and saw Momo looking for her. "Karin left already?"_  
_

"Yeah." he said and grabbed his own things. "Come on lets go, home." there on the table was a purple iPod.

"Momo is this yours?" he held out the device to which Momo realized.

"Oh! That's Karin's! She must have forgotten it." Momo said. "Give it to her tomorrow." she said and walked away.

"Wait. Why me?" but Momo had ran off. He could have sworn she was smiling when she did. He looked at it and pressed play. The screen lit up and a song started playing. Out of curiosity he put the ear bud in his ear and listened to the lyrics of the song.

_We are fire inside, we are lipstick and cleats_  
_ We are not going home, and we are playing for keeps_  
_ We are girls with skinned knees, we are concrete and grace_  
_ We are not what you think, you can't keep us in our place_

_ Here's to the girls on their boards with bruises and scars _  
_ Here's to the girls whose fingers bleed from playin' guitar_  
_ Here's to anyone who never quit when things got hard_  
_ You'll never let them say you'll never get that far_

Toshiro looked shook his head, he noticed it was on shuffle but pressed next anyway and looked through her songs while he started walking home behind Hinamori.

* * *

Karin jumped in her bed, hell she was tired. _He didn't say it..._ Karin turned to her side to look at the wall. _I need music..._ Karin reached down to her backpack on the side of her bed and looked for her iPod. She got up and dumped it, still no iPod. _Dammit!_ she inwardly cursed. She put her stuff back in her bag, besides the weird book and called texted Momo.

_**Momo, it's Karin. Did you see my iPod at the library?**_ Karin texted, Momo replied fast.

_**Yeah, Toshiro found it. I'm cooking dinner right now I'll ask him to take it to your house.**_ She replied.

_**No it's okay. Just give it to me tomorrow. **_

_**Oh, i already told him, he just left. He'll be there in while...**_

_**Oh well, it's okay. :) Thanks.**_

_**Welcome. I g2g, I'm burning our food! xD Bye.**_

Karin closed her phone and laid back in her bed. She closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she heard something. She waited for it again and sure enough...

_Tap._

What was that?

_Tap._

She opened one eye.

_Tap._

Karin got up and realized it was coming from her window.

_Tap._

She opened her green window curtains, and looked out the window. Of course right there at the bottom was Toshiro, who threw a final pebble which Karin flinched at, and Toshiro smirked. She opened the window, and looked down to him. "What are you doing?" she called softly but loud enough for him to hear. Toshiro just went to the tree right by her window and started climbing.. pretty fast she noted. It wasn't long before he was right outside of her window, and she was pulling him in through the window. "Ever heard of a door?" she asked sarcastically.

"Whats the fun in that." she just looked at him, "What?"

"Since when do you have fun?"

"Do you want your iPod or not?" he threatened

"Gimme," she said as she reached for it, but... Toshiro felt like revenge for the library, and held it a few inches above her reach.

"No, I don't think so."

"Give it," she said threateningly, "now."

"No."

"Your just happy because you finally found someone shorter then you." she said jumping to try and reach it, but he only held it higher.

"..Maybe." he answered truthfully, he finally understood why Renji did this to him, it was fun. he just hoped Karin didn't do the same thing Toshiro does to Renji when he does it... lets just say if Renji will be lucky if he had kids...

"There are some thing you can mess with,like soccer or my dad or brother, but you mess with my music and you die." she put her hands back down and put them on her hips in irritation.

"I think you overex-" but that's all Toshiro said before he was practically tackled by Karin, but Toshiro being the oh-so-clever person he is, put it behind his back with Karin pinning him down by the shoulders.

"Hand it over." she said, looming over him. He had to admit, she can be scary.

"No." he smirked.

"Your so stubborn." she grunted out in annoyance.

"And your persistent." he said, stating the obvious.

"You bet, now hand it over or else."

"What could you possibly do?" he challenged. It wasn't like she could do anything to him. He was a werewolf! He could easily pin her down right now... but this was just to funny.

"..." Karin didn't say anything... she couldn't say anything. She could bring her brother or her dad, either way they weren't home, she couldn't beat it out of him because he could fight back pretty well...

"Ha, you got nothing." he smirked, and she glared. She was getting her music one way or another. But then a smile spread across her face that made Toshiro have second thoughts...

"I'm gonna do...This."

* * *

_**Hope you guys liked it! Review? They make me write more!**_

_**The song used is Anthem by Superchick :3**_

_**Toshiro: What is she doing to me? o.o**_

_**Karin: oh calm down Toshiro, it's not like no ones ever done it to you before.**_

_**Toshiro: yeah but... considering the circumstances *tilt head***_

_**Kitty: well either way your both enjoying it! **_

_**Karin: Besides it's just-**_

_**Kitty: HEY DON'T SPOIL THE CLIFF HANGER!**_

_**Karin: Alright fine...**_

_**Kitty: You guys will just have to wait, but if you know me you might know what it is... ;) xD**_

_**Toshiro: I don't like that look in her eyes..**_

_**Kitty: Be afraid, be very afraid...:D**_

_**Oh! And anyone who thinks Karin's aggressiveness for her music is exaggerated, you haven't met me yet... I'm not kidding i will tackle you to the ground if you take my music.(Notice the lack of smileys?) Anyway thanks for reading! :D  
**_

_**-KittyRiotLuvesYew053  
**_


	16. I Always Win

_**You didn't think I could just leave you hanging there for a few weeks, it's a 3 day weekend! Anyway enough talk more story:**_

_**I don't own bleach :(  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**I Always Win  


* * *

**

_"Ha, you got nothing." he smirked, and she glared. She was getting her music one way or another. But then a smile spread across her face that made Toshiro have second thoughts..._

_"I'm gonna do...This."

* * *

_

"Give it back..." Toshiro shook his head, his lips in a thin line, tight, making sure no noise comes from him. "Fine, then!" she said, annoyed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Toshiro's laugh echoed through Karin's house. Who would have guessed it? The cold ice prince, Toshiro Hitsugaya, was TICKLISH!_**(1)**_ "S-stop!" he said between laughs, "S-s-stop! F-fine" more laughing, "I give!"

"What? I couldn't hear you." Karin said over his laughs, laughing herself. _Well, it's official, the world is gonna end... Toshiro laughed._ Karin thought while she looked again at his laughing face, _But I think it's worth it,_ she thought, before quickly pushing that thought to the back of her head.

"I Give!" he said, "Now s-stop!" more laughing, before Toshiro handed over Karin's ipod. When she finally had it in her hands, Toshiro's laughing stopped, and replace by an annoyed grunt and a scowl.

"Oh stop pouting, I won't tell anyone your dirty little secret." Karin teased, looking through her songs, while she sat up (Still sitting on Toshiro) and then she noticed. Her battery was dying! "You listened to my music didn't you?"

"What if i did?"

"My battery's dying!" she punched him in the chest, then came with a realization, "Wait.. you liked my music?"

"So? It's not _your _music." he sneered, still plenty pissed about the... ahem, incident.

"It's just my type of music." she pushed play on the song on pause, it was on Tonight, Tonight, Tonight by Beat Crusaders. "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight?" she looked down to him.

"What? It's a good song." he said, in a bored voice. He looked up to her and blushed slightly and looked to the wall, "You can get off me now." _Why do I react to her like this?_ he questioned, but he looked back at her still. She had her earphones on meaning she didn't hear him. He pulled on the wire annoying the hell out of Karin, and he simply gestured to her sitting on him.

"Hold on," she said messing with her ipod. But Toshiro was being impatient and decided to just push her off, making her land on her ass on the floor. "Bitch!" she cursed to him while she got up. Toshiro took this time to look around her room.

She had this room to herself, all over the walls were pictures of people and herself, with a few posters of soccer players. Her walls were a lighter, warmish shade of green, still. He pillows were white but her bed spread was a green that matched the walls. On the floor was a black carpet, a desk with a computer and a small mirror enough to see only your face on the wall. She had soccer balls piled up in the corner and her cleats thrown in the middle. On her drawer was her school uniform.

He finally noticed that she was wearing clothes to sleep in, no duh since it was 9:30. She wore read shorts that went mid-thigh with a simple plain white tee, and purple socks. He hair was down, slightly damp meaning she had just gotten out of the shower, so part of it still clung to her neck, while wetting the back of her shirt also.

"Stop staring, it's rude..." she said while she got up, he hadn't realized he had been staring at her the whole time.

"Where is everyone?" Toshiro said to avoid awkward silence.

"You mean my dad and Yuzu?" he nodded, "Oh Yuzu was making dinner when Goat-chin decided to 'help' and now it's inedible. They went out to eat."

"You didn't go?" he asked.

"Wasn't hungry." as if to prove her wrong her stomach grumbled loudly. She blushed and looked away, and he slightly smiled at her blush. _What am I thinking? I'm sure of it now Kurosaki's doing something to me, _Toshiro thought inside his head, but he stood up and went to the window and held his hand out to her.

"Come on, lets go get something to eat. I haven't eaten either." Karin looked at his hand and stared back at him. "I won't bite." he said with a smirk and she simply glared _There isn't a full moon out... _he thought._  
_

Karin took his hand...

and yanked him to the door. "You know there's this neat invention called a' door' Toshiro you might wanna try it." she said. She opened the door and led him down the stairs to the living room, while he again said, "Like I said, what's the fun in that?"

"And like_ I _said, since when do you have fun?"

_"Since I met you."_ he said, in his mind. But he didn't say it out loud, and why he didn't say or even thought that he really didn't want to know.

* * *

"Ha! you owe me $10!" Renji said, while he watched Toshiro being dragged out from Karin's house, from the other side of the street in a tree. Ikkaku grunted and handed Renji his winnings.

"You guys put a bet?" Momo scolded.

"I know," Yumichika added clearly offended, "You didn't even let me in," Momo gave each of them a smack to the back of each of their heads before jumping off to follow them saying:

"I'm not bringing you next time!"

* * *

_Why am I with him again?_ Karin thought in her head while she dragged him down the street. She stopped and turned giving him time to catch up with her. She walked down the road where coffee shops and small diners were at. It was pretty crowded, Karin was scared she was going to loose Toshiro when he realized she was still holding his hand. Karin blushed and walked fast pulling him in the direction of one dinner where she knew the workers.

"Come on, I know he people who own this place. They're my brother's friends." she said while she opened the door into the diner. A short blond hair and blue eyed girl, wearing a pink fur trimmed coat, black bird shaped cape and red boots waved to Karin.

"Karin-chan! Long time no see!" she said, "Nova! Kurodo! It's Karin-chan!" A guy came out of a door wearing a fur coat, that had aqua blue eyes and soft red hair came in. He appeared big and strong, but when he saw Karin, he nodded his head and put up his hood a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Hey Nova! Don't hide from me!" Karin said playfully, when another man walked in, which Toshiro guessed was Kurodo. He had glasses on and had a thin mustache and two tones hair color, yellow and black, while wear a white button up shirt and a gray tie.

"Karin! What a pleasure to see you again!" he said with a smile. Toshiro immediately felt uncomfortable. No, not because they were slightly odd, he could deal with that. No. It was that they were Pansaas, tools/pets used like hunting dogs to find and trained to kill werewolves. What he didn't get was why they appeared like normal humans, they were usually giant felines, but he was sure of it, they had the same scent. _Why hadn't I gotten their scent earlier?_

"Ooh," the girl who had yet to reveal her name cooed, "Karin-chan is this your boyfriend?" the blond's blue eyes trailed down to Karin and Toshiro's hands, still entwined. When they noticed, both released, Toshiro stuffing his hand in his pockets while Karin simply crossed her arms.

"No!" she denied, "We're just-" but Karin paused before starting again, "Can we just order something, Ririn, or do we go to another diner?" Ririn smiled and then guided them to a table.

"It's on me." she smiled to Karin, and then looked to Toshiro, giving him a small glare.

* * *

Momo, Renji Yumichika and Ikkaku watched from across the street behind the tree, watching Karin and Toshiro.

"You guys need to pay more attention to your surroundings." suddenly a voice called out to them. They all turned around to see a the hunter, karin's sister in law, Rukia.

"What do you need here, Kuchiki." Ikkaku sneered, "You could have attacked us, why didn't you."

"Okay 2 things,1: it's KUROSAKI, or Rukia, either one. And 2: Like I told, you guys, technically Hitsugaya-kun but you were all listening, I'm not here for your pack." Rukia said, politely, but all politeness was gone from her voice when she added, "Unless you hurt Karin or Yuzu of course," before switching back to her normal nice self, "And if you must know, the owners of the diner are my Pansaas." The pack stiffened.

Momo said, "They are humans, they don't smell of your little guard cats."

"New invention, made by Urahrara and Yoruichi." she said, "It's called a Gigai, they're able to transform with a small pill and a fake body. They called me to ask if they should do anything about 'the wolf' with Karin. I came to tell her it was fine..."

"Liar," Yumichika said, "You could have easily called her."

"Then I wouldn't be able to see Karin on her date!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"...wait... what?" Ikkaku said.

"Oh, come on! This is cute! Better me then Ichigo. If I told Ichigo he would have skinned Hitsugaya-kun alive!" Rukia tilted her head at the pack's silence and then rubbed the back of her neck, "What? Wrong choice of words?"

"Yeah... kinda." Renji said.

"Either way, do you wanna come in with me or not? Because I want a better view."

"How can we trust you?" Yumichika questioned.

"You trust Karin." Rukia shrugged, "And you trust others that you don't even know that are involved in all this."

"What do you mean?" Renji questioned.

"You have to ask Urahara about that." Rukia said, "Weather or not your coming, I'm going!" the raven haired girl started down the street to the diner.

"I'm in." Renji said, before the others and followed.

"Me too." Momo said, a bit hesitantly. She wasn't fond of Kuchiki's.. hell they've tried to kill her constantly but one thing she knew was that Kuchiki's no matter what, have their pride. And this Kuchiki would rather be called a Kurosaki. And she trusted Kurosaki's._**(2)**_

"I'm going back to the house. This boredom is giving me frown lines." Yumichika said, before turning around and heading to the house.

"I'm going with you, I don't wanna be around Toshiro making kiss-y face." Ikkaku said, following his friend.

* * *

Karin and Toshiro sat down at the booth Ririn had led them too. Karin sat there in silence while Toshiro looked like something was on his mind. What was she expecting, for them to sit down and suddenly go into a deep conversation like normal people? Ririn came and brought them their drinks, so she awkwardly sipped on her's. Just when Karin thought she'd go insane from the silence, Toshiro spoke up.

"Why did you hesitate?" he asked quietly. It was bugging him and he didn't know why, but all he knew what that he wanted to know.

"Hesitate?" she asked, lost.

"When that owner asked if we were.." he cleared his throat, "Together. You denied it, then said we were just..." he didn't finished his sentece, he didn't need to.

"Well," she said sitting back in the booth, "You can't exactly be friends with someone who hates you." she didn't look at him.

"Hate you? I don't hate you. You irritate the hell out of me, call me names and constantly call me short even though _your shorter then me_," he enphisised on the short joked, which she laughed to, "But hate you? No, I just defend myself since you hate me."

"I don't hate you either. Your a cold cocky bastard... but I don't hate you either. I might not like you, but I don't hate you."

"If you hate cockiness and how I act, why not hate me?" he questioned.

"Momo." she answered simply an took a sip from her Dr. Pepper.

"Of course." he rolled his eyes.

"No not like that." she said earning a look of confusion in his eyes. "I don't hate you because Momo's your sister or whatever, I wouldn't really care if that was the on;l reason, but Momo talks about you often, along with Renji and Yumichika and Ikkaku. Along with some... entertaining stories about when you were younger..." Karin laughed quietly.

"...Like?"

"Oh I don't know.." she said nonchalantly with the smirk of evil she always wore when she tormented him, "Something having to do with 'Wa-wa-melons'..." she imitated in a baby voice.

"I was little!" he defended, blushing furiously.

"And a brat." she added. He muttered a 'whatever' before taking a sip from his sprite in a attempt to cool down his still blushing face. "Hey if I learned to do that with seeds when I was small, I would have killed my brother." she laughed, and their order was brought by the shy red haired guy to hand them two bags with their order.

"Two burgers, to go." Nova said, blushing from simply talking.

"Thanks," Karin said.

"To go?" Toshiro questioned, when Nova had walked stood up and stretched and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go somewhere before I go home." she said, grabbing one bag. Toshiro stood up after her and took the other.

"Yeah, I think so too. I don't exactly want to go home to Ikkaku with food in hand." she smiled and nodded while they walked out and just before she was going to the opposite direction from Toshiro she turned back to him.

"Oh," she said, "I have to get this out of my system." he was about to question on what she meant, she reached to his head and ruffled his hair. She ran down the road laughing at his face.

"KUROSAKI!" he yelled, but she already turned the corner. He grumbled under his breath along the lines of 'Kurosaki demon...' before turning back towards his house. He stopped when he turned the corner, "Alright come out." there was nothing but the cold wind as his answer . "Now or I will freeze your asses off." with that, there was a ruffling in a near by tree, before 3 figures fell onto the sidewalk.

"Ouch..." came Momo's voice from the heap of people on the sidewalk.

"Your no fun Hitsugaya-kun." he heard an eerily familiar voice._ No not..  
_

"Kuchiki?" he questioned. _She hides her sent well... I could only smell 3 wolves, why? Maybe something they came up with. Those Pansaas must be hers._

"Hello, Hitusgaya" she said, while getting up and dusting off her dress.

"Hey Toshiro." Renji said helping up Momo.

"Why couldn't I get your scent?" he questioned Rukia immediately, ignoring the other 2.

"You have trust issues don't you?" was her answer, before continuing, "It's a candy thing that Urahara gave me, why don't you think that you couldn't smell me when you first arrived in this town. It's the same ones my Pansaas use." she stepped closer to him and he was able to get the scent of a hunter now. "They only give off my scent when I'm at a little less that a yard away from you."

"Is that how Kurosaki Ichigo hides his scent." he asked. He really had no leads, but he could bluff couldn't he?

"I have no idea what your talking about." Rukia said, before swiftly turning around, "Oh, and Urahara wanted to talk to you alone Hitsugaya," and in a flash she was gone.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Toshiro said to the two werewolves slowly backing away from Toshiro. "Okay, what explanation do you have to why you were following me?"

"I.. um.." Momo said. Renji simply looked at her and Toshiro.

"Screw it." he said before flashing away himself. Wondering why she didn't think of that Momo flashed away herself.

"Idiots." Toshiro cursed before heading to Urahara's.

* * *

**_(1) What did you think I was going to make her do? ;D_**

**_(2) I know it's weird for Momo to suddenly trust Rukia, but it's like a hint to show that she's quick to trust people ;)  
_**

**_I'm getting in trouble for being on the computer for this long typing this chapter but at least it's something :3 I have an away game next weekend so I won't be in town, but I'll be writing on the bus! I'll post it when I can and maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to write another before I leave next weekend. My week is busy -_-" when all I wanna do is write~! oh well..._**

**_Review? Pretty Please? And Thank You if You do!  
_**

**_-KittyRiotLuvesYew053  
_**


End file.
